Command me to love
by doperwtjes
Summary: When Neji and Sasuke hear that Lord Orochimaru wants to marry one of them, things start to get complicated. Will they be able to stay together or will the Lord succeed? SasuNeji OroNeji READ THE WARNING!


**Command me to love**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**  
_When Neji and Sasuke hear that Lord Orochimaru wants to marry one of them, things start to get complicated. Will they be able to stay together or will the Lord succeed? SasuNeji OroNeji EXTREME WARNING!_

**_READ THIS FIRST!_**_  
This story started good, but we had to create a very evil Orochimaru. So we wrote a couple of chapters which we're not very proud of. It's still a waiste to not upload the story of course, and there are lots of people who can appreciate it. That's why we did upload it, but we decided to not pay a lot of attention to the story and post it in one chapter. But be warned, there are very graphic rape scenes in here._

It was a chilly morning, the temperature was rising every hour, as the sun was standing high in the sky. It was in the middle of the summer. The land looked beautiful, flowers were standing straight in their full glory and the sun shone on the little house where two lovers were starting their daily routine. They were having breakfast now. Everything seemed perfect, but that was the big mistake everyone who'd arrive at this place for the first time would make. Since the land was now ruled by the Lord Orochimaru who had taken over the land with force. He forced villagers of every city to work for him and to help him take over more lands. And he was succeeding in it.

This Lord was the most evil man anyone had ever seen, and everyone bowed to him since they were afraid that if they wouldn't do so, they would be beheaded. There were plenty of stories in which people like that had been beheaded or tortured in the worst way. Lord Orochimaru only took advantage of that. Most people decided to remain silent, like the two in the little house, but they all had hate for the Lord in their hearts. If they could, they would all kill him. Despite this sad background of the land, the two lovers were enjoying each other's company, as they were eating their breakfast together. One of them was tall and slim. His eyes were white and showed the wisdom the owner of those eyes had. His long brown hair that ended at his lower back was tied in a loose ponytail. Hyuuga Neji touched his lover's hand now, using his long fingers to slightly caress the hand of the other.

"Sasuke, someone is coming." He said.  
The other one, called Sasuke, looked at Neji with pitch black eyes. He had short, spiky, black hair, that layered in the front but was cut uneven in the back. He was slightly smaller then the other, but more muscular as well and showed more of a.. brutal strength.

"Who?" He asked his lover, looking at the door. There was a knock.

"Someone of 'their' side I guess." Neji said as he stood. He gave Sasuke a kiss as there was a louder knock on the door.

"In the name of the Lord, open this door!" A low voice said, from outside. Neji looked at the door and then walked towards the it and opened it. There stood three persons, one who had knocked the door, one person on a horse and another one, who was holding the horse. It was obvious that the one at the door and the one who was holding the horse were guards. And they were probably guarding the tall man who was sitting on the horse.

"..How can I help you?" Neji asked as he looked at the person at the door.

The man on the horse coughed and then slid down of his horse, as if his body was that of a snake. He walked past the guards, to the door. The man had long black hair, caressing his back and shoulders. His face was pale and his eyes yellow and not shaped like ordinary eyes were. He had a sinister grin on his face and he was tall and slim, even more so then Neji.

"Good afternoon, fair man. Would you let me in?" He said, with an almost hissing like voice.

Neji frowned slightly as he looked up at the man.

"I don't just let everyone in, who are you?" Neji asked, as he was getting a bad feeling in his stomach. This man looked very powerful, and pure evil. This surely had to be a high class man.

The man looked amused and then suddenly let out a short, but evil laugh.

"Who am I? Do you hear that men, he asks who I am? Isn't that 'amusing'." The man said and held a slim hand with long fingers by his mouth, laughing evilly some more.

The two guards smirked, as they let out some short laughs as well.

"You should be on your knees, boy." The one who was standing near the horse said.

"...Are you sir Sasori?" Neji asked, frowning some more. Sir Sasori was one of the persons who worked right under Lord Orochimaru. He often came by in little cities to get inside of people's houses and take away all of their money.

The man now laughed even more, and more evil as well.

"Sir Sasori? You think I am sir Sasori? Oh my dear boy, you are mistaken." He said, crossing his arms smoothly and looking down on Neji.

Sasuke now came walking to the door and grabbed it.

"Go away, we don't want people in our house." He snapped and wanted to slam the door closed.

But Neji stopped the door and looked at Sasuke warningly.

"Sasuke calm down." He said to his boyfriend. "We have no idea who he is." He then looked at the man again.

"Then who are you, sir?" He asked.

"I am Lord Orochimaru." The man said and smirked as he looked at Neji and Sasuke with an arrogance that was not found in many other men.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The Lord had come to them? What did 'he' want here?

Neji's eyes widened a little and then he quickly bowed, pushing Sasuke down as well.

"I'm so sorry my Lord." He said, casting his eyes onto the floor. "Can you please forgive me my rudeness?"

Sasuke groaned and pushed Neji's hand off his head. He remained down though, Neji was probably onto something.

"Well of course. Not many people know my face. Stand up." Lord Orochimaru said.

Neji stood now, keeping his head low though.

"I'm glad you can forgive me." Neji said. "You wanted to come in, my Lord? I'm honoured. But may I ask for what purpose?"

He knew he had to play it smart now. This man was dangerous, and if he'd show what he actually felt, Lord Orochimaru would probably kill him and Sasuke on the spot.

Sasuke stood and just glared at the man. What was Neji thinking? Inviting the Lord in?

"Well thank you." Lord Orochimaru said and strolled past Neji and Sasuke, into their house.

"I came here for a little test."

Neji gave Sasuke a look which clearly told him 'just be quiet and don't open your mouth'. One of the guards walked in after Neji and Sasuke had entered the room once again and he closed the door behind him, standing in front of it. He put a close eye on Sasuke and Neji. Neji now looked at Lord Orochimaru, but not in his eyes. That wasn't polite, he had learned.

"What kind of test, my Lord?" He asked. He almost couldn't believe the words that were leaving his lips, against their greatest enemy, but he preferred this above his and Sasuke's death.

Sasuke glared at Neji, wanting to say something, but decided to shut his mouth. For now at least.

"I came here, to test you, Hyuuga Neji. I will give you a great gift if you pass." Lord Orochimaru said and then gave out a laugh again. Sasuke growled a little.

Neji swallowed now.

"..What do you want me to do, my Lord?" He asked. He was getting sick of the 'my Lord', but he had no idea how he could make his sentences neat except for using those words.

"Well to be honest, you barely have to do anything, my boy." Lord Orochimaru said and moved forward. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand now.

"Stay away from us." He spat. No one would lay a finger on Neji. Or him.

"Sasuke, shut up." Neji hissed to Sasuke, not in an angry way, but worried, and then looked at the Lord, feeling a hint of fear as he saw him coming closer. How did this man even know of him? How did he know his name?

Lord Orochimaru stopped just inches away from Neji and moved his face in front of Neji's. He was still smirking.

"Guards, hold the other boy. He will be of no use." The Lord said and raised his hand.

"..What are you doing?" Neji asked, looking at the Lord distrusting. The guard at the door now nodded.

"Yes sir." He said and then grabbed Sasuke, holding him tightly. Neji looked at Sasuke worried now.

"Hey! Let go of me." Sasuke snapped as he struggled against the guards. But he saw the expression on Neji's face and then stopped.

"My my, you have a nice hold on that boy. But that's not why I came here. Now just hold still my boy." Lord Orochimaru said and then grabbed Neji's face and suddenly kissed him.

Neji's eyes widened. Why was Lord Orochimaru kissing him? What on earth was going on? He felt himself becoming sick as the Lord worked his mouth open and he felt the snake like tongue enter his mouth. He let out a protesting moan, as he tried to pull his head back. The rest of his body was frozen in shock.

"What the..!? Let him go! Stop that!" Sasuke yelled as he once again struggled against the guards. Lord Orochimaru then pulled back and smirked before he suddenly started laughing maniacally, holding his hand before his mouth again.

"I've finally found you!" He yelled through his laughter.

Neji now pulled himself loose and walked back quickly, looking startled and slightly scared.

"..W-what?" He asked, as he tried to get rid of the taste in his mouth by swallowing. As he saw that Sasuke was released he quickly walked to him and slightly hid behind him.

Sasuke held Neji back now.

"I've found you. The one I will marry." Lord Orochimaru said as he had an evil and maniac look in his face, as if he was going crazy.

Neji felt his heart skip a beat now.

"..My Lord, I'm sorry but.. I.. I already have someone.." He tried, but felt his hope fade away as he saw the guard laughing a little, shaking his head.

"My dear boy, don't you see? You can't refuse. You will be mine, because I say so! Oh this is perfect! I have waited for so long and here you are!" Lord Orochimaru said and started laughing again. Sasuke pushed Neji back some more as he took a step back himself as well. The Lord was creeping him out.

"Don't be so disrespectful boy, you should be honoured." The guard now snapped to Neji. "You should thank your upcoming husband." Neji looked at him for a moment and then looked at Lord Orochimaru, scared as hell. What on earth was going on...?

"Ah well, let's give the boy some time to adjust to the idea hmm." Lord Orochimaru now said and smirked.

"I will give you two days to grab everything you need. My patrolling group will come get you then for the ceremony."

Neji took a deep breath now and then walked to the Lord and bowed for him.

"..Please my Lord, I beg you, please search for another man.. I.. I can't leave my boyfriend behind, please my Lord.." He softly said.

"Oh but if you refuse your boyfriend won't even be there to leave behind my boy. Oh no, I will not search for another man. It is you I seek." Lord Orochimaru said, still having the same smirk on his face.

"He's not coming with you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" The guard yelled, giving Sasuke a hard hit on the head. Neji got up startled.

"Sasuke!" He yelled and wanted to take a sprint to Sasuke.

But Lord Orochimaru suddenly stood next to him and held out a hand.

"Now now my boy. That was nothing. Yet. If you want your beloved boyfriend to be safe, as well as yourself, you shall have to agree. You will marry me." Lord Orochimaru said.

Sasuke grabbed to his head and groaned, but this was nothing indeed. He had had worse before.

Neji bit his lip as he stopped in his tracks and then turned around slightly, looking the Lord in the eyes. He felt himself becoming more and more sick.

"Two days my boy. Two days." Lord Orochimaru said and then lowered his head to Neji's ear. "And if you won't be here, I know where to find you and your lover." He whispered sinister. He then turned around and walked to the door.

"Retreat men!" He yelled.

Neji stared at the ground in shock after what he had just heard, while the guard opened the door for Lord Orochimaru, who walked out and was followed by the guard. The door was slammed shut and the sound of whinnying horses was being heard. The three were leaving.

Sasuke looked at the door.

"And don't come back!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji stared at the ground. Oh god... what did they had to do now...? How on earth could they get out of this mess?

Sasuke walked to Neji and grabbed him by the arms.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked worried.

"..I guess..." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke. "...We have to get out of here."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded. He looked back at Neji.

"He threatened me just now, he said that he'd fine us both if I wouldn't be here in two days..." Neji said, frowning. "..I can't marry him, I want to stay with you."

"... I thought you were gonna say you were going to marry him. Sometimes you really surprise me." Sasuke said.

"You really thought I wanted to go to that snake man earlier?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"No. But you're the kind of guy that would sacrifice himself. I'm glad you don't want that though. We'll just get the hell out of here as soon as possible." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Let's pack." He said. "..But.. what if he will find us?"

"He won't find us." Sasuke said as he nodded as well and pulled out two backpacks out of a closet.

"..I hope he won't." Neji said, frowning.

"He won't. And if he does, we'll be ready for him." Sasuke said as he handed Neji a backpack. "Only what we need."

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "..But he said he had searched for me or something.. that's just.. creepy."

"I know. He is creepy. I knew the stupid Lord was horrible, but he was just pure evil." Sasuke said.

"He was." Neji said, nodding. "He's crazy and he just.. tastes like death. Like he's death himself." He put some food into the bag now.

"..You didn't like that kiss right?" Sasuke asked frowning as he put some clothes into his back.

"Seriously, what do you take me for?" Neji asked, putting up a disgusted face.

"I dunno, you never know right." Sasuke said and then smiled as he put his bag on the table and walked to Neji. "Would a kiss from me make it better?" He asked, leaning on the table with his hand and smirking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to eat something first?" Neji asked, smirking back slightly. "I still have the taste of a corpse in my mouth."

"I don't think an apple would take that taste away." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"True." Neji said and then kissed Sasuke, smiling.

Sasuke smiled too as he grabbed Neji's waist and kissed back. He then pulled back.

"Gross, it really is disgusting." He said and smirked again.

"As long as you don't think I'm disgusting it's fine." Neji said, smirking as well.

"Well I would never think that." Sasuke said. "Unless you had actually enjoyed such a kiss." Sasuke said and pulled Neji closer, kissing his neck now.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and hugged him.

"I love you Sasuke." he said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said and held Neji close. "Now let's get packing and leave."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "Perhaps we have to search for help. What if that freak does find us and we are no match for him?"

"Help? Like what, asking people to come with us so that might he find us we're with more?" Sasuke asked as he let go of Neji and started packing again.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding, as he started packing again as well.

"We'll be fine if we find strong people." Sasuke said. "We'll be fine if we stick together as well."

"I hope so." Neji said. "That guy looked really strong."

"I think he just looked creepy. His guards weren't any good either." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Indeed, does your head hurt?" Neji asked.

"Not really. I mean, I've had beatings from you that were worse." Sasuke said, smirking again.

Neji smirked back.

"That's true." Neji said, laughing softly. "Like that time you put a dead duck in my bed."

"Yeah that was funny. You didn't have to go all rampage on me." Sasuke said acting offended while he laughed.

"It was plain disgusting." Neji said, snorting. He put some of his clothes into his bag.

"Yeah well, it was my bed too and you didn't hear me complain." Sasuke said smirking as he now put some personal stuff in his bag and then some food and water.

"Because it was your joke." Neji said, smirking as well. It was sad though. They were joking and laughing, while they were packing to leave their house. Neji knew a day like this would come, that they had to leave their house to flee, but like this.. no.. he'd never ever have even thought of that.

"I know." Sasuke said and laughed a little more. Then a silence fell through the house as both of them continued packing and then finished. Sasuke looked around the house.

Neji sighed as he sat down onto their couch, looking at Sasuke.

"..Are we gonna stay one last night here.. Or are we gonna leave right away?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to sound sad, but couldn't help but sound like it anyway.

"..He said that they'd come in two days, so sleeping here another night wouldn't hurt, right..?" Neji asked.

"I guess not... Although, leaving now would mean we could get further away from this place. It'll be harder to find us then." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said with a frown. "Should we go with our horses or by feet? We do have to be careful to not leave a trial behind.. perhaps we should go through the river."

"We go by feet." Sasuke said. "Going through the river might slow us down though, but I guess we have no choice." Sasuke said sighing.

"We'll walk with the stream then." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke nodded back and then sighed again.

".. I can't believe we're leaving.." He softly said.

"..Me neither." Neji said with a sigh. He shook his head. "And all because of an ugly snake human."

Sasuke looked around some more and then turned to Neji.

"Let's go." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded. He took a deep breath and stood.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and looked at him. He then walked out of their house. No looking back now.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Neji had been strolling through the forests for quit some time now. They had slept for just a little while, but knew they had to keep going.

At that moment, they heard someone yell and they heard a... roar. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and stopped.

"What is that?" He asked, looking around.

Neji frowned as he looked around as well. He then pointed to some bushes.

"There.." Neji said, as he moved closer. When they could see what was happening, their mouths fell open. One of Orochimaru's guards was fighting against a.. tiger.

"Go away you frigging monster!" The guard yelled, trying to defend himself, but failing miserably.

"..What's going on?" Sasuke whispered, frowning.

"..That tiger.... how did it get here..?" Neji asked, frowning. He then concentrated and closed his eyes. He just had to know.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then at the fight again. The guard was definitely loosing. And after just a minute, the tiger beat him and the guard ran away. Sasuke wondered why that tiger just let him go like that.

The tiger growled at the guard and then suddenly turned around to them. Just as Neji opened his eyes again, the tiger started running towards them, roaring.

"...This is not a tiger, this is a human transformed into a tiger." Neji said. "..But.. eh.. perhaps we have to get out of here." The tiger got really close now and then jumped towards them. Better said, towards Sasuke.

"What the!?" Sasuke yelled as he got up to run away. But before he even had the chance, the tiger jumped on top of him and the tiger fell down, taking Sasuke with him.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled, worried, but then the tiger's form changed. It changed into a brown haired boy with sharp teeth, which he showed while smiling broadly, and he had red tattoos on both cheeks.

"Hey Sasuke!" He said.

Sasuke groaned as he pushed the boy off him and sat up straight.

"What the fuck... Kiba?" He asked, frowning as he recognised the boy now.

"You remember me!" Kiba said, laughing a little. "Hehe, there I got you, you should have seen the look on your own face!"

"Well it's not like I have tigers jump on me everyday you know. When did you learn how to become a tiger anyway?" Sasuke asked as he got up. Kiba had been a friend of him when he was little. Back in those days, the only thing Kiba could transform in was a dog.

"I can change into everything I want now." Kiba said, with smirk, and then changed into a fox. Then he changed into a bird, and then in a giraffe. Neji stared at him, amazed. That was one hell of a handy power to have. Kiba then changed back into his human form.

"That's nuts. I remember when you were just a tiny, little dogboy." Sasuke said as he cleaned his clothes.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sasuke asked as he signed for Neji to come to him.

"Yeah I used to only be able to change into a pup." Kiba said, nodding. "And well, I was scaring that guard away, because he was very close to where I'm living with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Since when did you get a boyfriend? Since when do you even like men?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Oh well it's almost my boyfriend." Kiba said. Neji meanwhile walked towards them. Kiba shot a look into Neji's direction now. "Who is he?"

"'My' boyfriend. And actually a boyfriend too, not almost. Does that guy even know you think he's almost your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked. Kiba was odd. But he had been when they were younger too.

"I don't know, I keep flirting with him." Kiba said. He then turned to Neji and bowed to him, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick kiss. "It's a honour to meet you." Neji brought up his eyebrow.

"Eh.. thanks." Neji said.

"Hey, get your hands off of my boyfriend." Sasuke snapped, pulling Kiba back.

"And I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you're like.. a horrible flirt. That guy probably doesn't even know you like him."

"Oh he does, trust me." Kiba said, offended. "And sorry, I had to kiss his hand since I felt that he has some royalty blood in him."

Sasuke frowned. "..Huh?" He said, looking rather...stupid. Royalty blood?

"Yeah well my family once had their own land." Neji said, shrugging. "The land has been taken over ten years ago and my family fled to this land."

"..Why didn't I know that?" Sasuke asked offended. "And how come 'you' do?"

"I can smell it." Kiba said, looking proud.

"Well.. I didn't really think it would be information that's really interesting." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well you 'are' my boyfriend. You know most of my past as well." Sasuke said, still offended and glared at Kiba.

Neji shrugged.

"I didn't thought of it as something important." Neji said. "..Perhaps the Lord could feel that too." He added, frowning.

"Well apparently your family wasn't 'that' important, I mean, you failed to let me know as well, so they couldn't have been much." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Sasuke." Neji said as he put his arms around Sasuke and looked at him. "Don't be so grumpy."

"You should've told me." Sasuke said, looking back annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Neji said. "I should've." He looked at Sasuke now and gave him a kiss. "Can you forgive me?"

Sasuke looked back at Neji and then sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you anyway." He said and put his arms around Neji.

"Hellooo I'm still here!" Kiba said, suddenly waving his hands between Sasuke and Neji's faces.

Sasuke let go of Neji and hit Kiba in the head.

"Don't do that!" He snapped. "If you need romance, go to your soon to be bride."

Kiba pouted now.

"You're not happy to see me, are you?" He asked.

Neji laughed a little now, as he shook his head.

"I am, but you're still as loud and obnoxious as ever." Sasuke said and smirked.

"..So why are you guys here anyway?" Kiba asked Sasuke now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then to Kiba again.

"We had to flee from our house." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded at Sasuke, giving him permission to tell what happened.

"Why that?" Kiba asked with a frown. "That's terrible."

"Lord Orochimaru wants to marry Neji." Sasuke said. "So we decided to leave."

Kiba's eyes were really big now.

"Why him then?" He asked. "Because of his looks?"

"We don't know." Neji said. "He said that he had been searching for me and that I was perfect for him. But why, he never said."

"He was just going crazy and stuff, laughing like a maniac." Sasuke said. "So we don't know. But hey, do you wanna join us? I mean, we were looking for people to travel with. Just in case the 'Lord' would find us."

"Eh.. I'd love to, but I have to ask Shikamaru first." Kiba said, nodding. "Should I show you where I live with him?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, but we can't stay long. We gotta keep going." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Kiba said, nodding, and then started walking.

Sasuke took Neji's hand now and followed. He wondered where Kiba lived now. They both had lived in the same village but had to fled before. He was glad to see Kiba made it out of there alive.

Kiba now led them to a small hill and then he suddenly changed into a dinosaur, pushing away a big rock.

"It's here." He said as he changed back, smiling at them.

"Why is there a rock blocking the way?" Sasuke asked as they all walked into the village.

"So enemies won't get in." Kiba said. "Everyone has an own way to get the rock away. But no one would expect a city in here. We're living under the ground."

He then pushed on a button and the stone rolled back.

"Why? So no enemies can find you? How do you live in such darkness?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait until we actually arrive in the village." Kiba said. They were walking through a long hallway which went down. Only a few candles were on the walls.

Neji frowned, as he looked around. He'd never want to live under the ground.

"I'm kind of blind in the dark you know." Sasuke said as he held Neji's hand tightly.

"Seriously, how do you live in this darkness?"

"You'll see." Kiba said and then they saw the end of the hallway, a big door. He knocked three times at different places and then kicked the door as well, and it opened. Neji quickly put a hand in front of his eyes because of the heavy light that they saw right now. The whole 'ceiling' of the cave was full of glittering and shining diamonds. Water was streaming in a little river that went through the little village and even grass was growing.

"Do you understand how we can live here now?" Kiba asked Sasuke, smirking.

"What the hell? What kind of place is this?" Sasuke said, putting a hand over his eyes a little too and looked around. This place was.. beautiful.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kiba asked. "The diamonds were already here, but some water and rock manipulators made sure that there was streaming water in here as well. Some plant manipulators made the grass grow."

"It is nice. You've found a nicer place to live then I did. Your houses are kind of...weird though." Sasuke said. The houses around here looked more like tree-huts children could have made. But then better of course.

"Yeah that's because we barely stay in those houses." Kiba said, smiling. "They don't need to look good.

"Yeah but you have to sleep in 'em. Which one is yours?" Sasuke asked.

"The third one on the left." Kiba said as he walked there. Sasuke and Neji followed him. When they were at the door, Kiba opened it.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called.

"Go honey someone else Kiba." Another boy said, who was sitting on the couch. He had his hair in a very high ponytail, standing straight up. He looked at Sasuke and Neji lazily before speaking again.

"You shouldn't jump on people just like that Kiba." He said.

"...I brought visitors!" Kiba said after he had been silent for some time.

"I can see that moron. My, you didn't just bring guests, you brought a prince." The boy said and got up, looking at Neji. "Neji Hyuuga am I right?" He asked.

"Eh, yeah." Neji said, frowning. "How do you know my name?" He shot Sasuke a look now. Sasuke probably wouldn't like this.

"A prince!? Sjeez Neji, you could have mentioned 'that' before!" Sasuke yelled now.

"Now now Sasuke, calm down. Jeez, you bring a lot of noise to this house." The other guy said and sighed annoyed.

"Calm down Sasuke." Neji said, and then looked at Shikamaru. "Like I asked before, how do you know my name? And how do you know Sasuke's name?"

"Man, the Lord kissed you? Some disgusting kiss that was." The guy said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince!?" Sasuke snapped angry now.

Neji frowned.

"Can you look into people's minds?" Neji asked, ignoring Sasuke. "That's how you knew Sasuke's name."

"Quick to figure me out." Shikamaru said and smirked. "I'm Shikamaru. Nice to meet you. Though, your boyfriend there is really angry. Please calm him down."

Neji smirked at Shikamaru and then looked at Sasuke.

"Now what exactly is the problem?" Neji asked.

"I'll go make some tea!" Kiba said and walked to the small kitchen they had.

"What is my problem?! Well, how about you never telling me anything about being a prince!?" Sasuke yelled.

"He's right, you should've told him." Shikamaru said, shrugging.

"Because I don't really like it to be a prince and people treat you else when they know you're a prince." Neji said. "I didn't want to make our relationship different."

"Oh, so you thought that me not knowing who you really were made things normal?! It doesn't!" Sasuke snapped.

"Am I different for you now you know I'm a prince?" Neji asked, sighing.

"No, not because you're a prince but because you kept things from me." Sasuke snapped.

"Well sorry." Neji said, frowning. "I was afraid you'd suddenly act like those others who found out I'm a prince."

"You should have told me anyway." Sasuke snapped and turned away from Neji.

"I know, sorry." Neji said, sighing.

"Here's some tea!" Kiba said, smiling broadly.

"I don't want tea." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, you don't have to think of all of us as stupid you know." Shikamaru said, reading Sasuke's mind.

"Are we going to prance with our powers, Shikamaru?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Doesn't anyone want some tea?" Kiba asked, disappointed.

"I do." Neji quickly said.

"I want some too. And no, I was just telling Sasuke that I don't like being called stupid. Or an idiot at that." Shikamaru said as he gave Sasuke a look.

"Look, we can't go drink some tea now. We have to keep moving." Sasuke snapped to Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked at the wall for a moment. He closed his eyes. Kiba meanwhile gave Shikamaru some tea.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said as he sat down again. "So.. running off are we? You sure you wanna join them Kiba?" He asked.

"We have to stay here for two days." Neji said as he opened his eyes again. "And then we need to travel south. Or we need to leave now and go to the east or the west."

Kiba frowned as he looked at Neji now.

"Why?" Sasuke snapped. Shikamaru looked at Neji surprised.

"Lord Orochimaru's patrol is coming this way from the south." Neji said. "In two days they'll have passed this part of the land. They have horses, so would we leave now and travel north they'd find us in the end since the wind is coming from the north. If we go south, we have the same problem and they'll find us even sooner. We don't have this problem if we go east or west, but they will be near."

"So what? You want us to stay here then?" Sasuke snapped.

"My, you have visions hm. Nice." Shikamaru said grinning.

"Yes I want us to stay here." Neji said to Sasuke, looking serious. "And yes Shikamaru, I have visions."

"You can stay in our house if you want. We have a spare room." Shikamaru said.

"Well I don't want us to stay here." Sasuke snapped.

"Do you want to flee from the Lord or not, Sasuke?" Neji asked, glaring at Sasuke. "He will catch me in the end, but he will do that very soon if we leave now."

"I don't have to 'flee' from anything. I went with you so you would be safe." Sasuke snapped. "And for the record, I'm still pissed at you."

"Does that mean that I can't say what I want?" Neji asked. "And we do have to flee from him, because I'm sure he'll come after us."

"After 'you' not me." Sasuke snapped. "And no, it just means I'm pissed and am not gonna listen to you either way."

Neji looked at Sasuke now, not even believing what Sasuke was saying.

"Eh.. let's go then?" Kiba asked, not liking the tension which hung in the air now.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said and walked to the door. He really was pissed to no end.

"Be careful." Kiba said, frowning.

Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like a 'shut up' and then left the room.

"Nice boyfriend you have." Shikamaru said.

"He can be very grumpy." Neji said, sighing.

"That's not just grumpy." Shikamaru said.

"Then what is it according to you?" Neji asked.

"Being hot headed? Bad tempered? Waspish, a lot? Those kind of things." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Sasuke has all of those." Neji said. "He's easily angry." He then frowned, as he started to get a little headache. It felt like.. something was entering his head. What was going on?

"Are you OK?" Kiba asked, looking worried at Neji.

"Yeah... I guess I just have to drink some tea." Neji said as he grabbed the tea Kiba had made for him, and took a sip. But the headache didn't fade away. It only got worse. Shikamaru frowned and then his eyes widened as he heard something. Or rather... someone.

"One more day.." A voice hissed to Neji.

Neji's eyes widened as well.

"...W-what?" He whispered, looking around. Where did that voice come from? He recognised the voice, that had to be Lord Orochimaru.. but where was he?

The voice now started laughing that maniac laugh.

"Remember. Just one more day." It hissed again.

"..W-what the hell.." Shikamaru said.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, frowning at the behaviour of Shikamaru and Neji.

"..L-lord Orochimaru..?" Neji asked. "Where are you?" He kept looking around, trying to find the Lord. He quickly walked to the door and looked out of it. There was no one there. God.. was he.. it couldn't be that the snake man was in his mind.. right?

"One more day Neji. And don't worry. I know where you are." Lord Orochimaru hissed.

"You didn't say Lord Orochimaru can get into your mind!" Shikamaru said shocked.

Neji frowned, becoming afraid.

"I didn't knew that either." Neji said to Shikamaru, swallowing. "..T-then where am I?" He asked Orochimaru, to test if he really knew where he was.

"I'll be watching you. We're close to the underground." Orochimaru's voice said. "You can tell all your little friends there, goodbye." He then started laughing again.

"..He knows where we are.." Shikamaru said.

Neji sent Shikamaru a panicked look and swallowed. He then focused hard and tried to get the Lord out of his head. He knew he didn't posses those powers, but he tried. Who knew what the Lord could see? Could he look through his eyes and see the company he was with or could he read his mind? What could he do?

"Oh I can see everything my dear boy. Remember that. Everything. I 'know' everything. One day Neji. Just remember that." Orochimaru said and then his voice came no more.

Neji frowned as he felt the headache slowly disappear. He looked at Shikamaru and put a hand into his hair, frowning.

"...What just happened?" Kiba asked after they had been silent for some time.

"..Apparently, Lord Orochimaru has found a way to get into Neji's head. He knows everything Neji knows." Shikamaru answered, frowning as well, but intrigued by the technique.

"...I'll get Sasuke." Kiba said and quickly ran outside. Neji now sat down onto a chair, looking shocked. They had to get out of here.

"We should head west." Shikamaru said as he sat down next to Neji.

"..If he can look into my head, is it of any use to try to get away from him?" Neji asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"No, but I know of someone who can help you. As long as we can get to the west before Lord Orochimaru, then we might have a chance." Shikamaru answered.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. Kiba now came walking inside, dragging Sasuke with him.

"I got him." Kiba said.

"For the millionth time, what the hell are you doing Kiba!?" Sasuke yelled angry as he pulled himself loose and glared at him.

"We're leaving." Shikamaru said as he got up. "Get your stuff Kiba."

"I will." Kiba said, as he started to gather his stuff.

"Lord Orochimaru knows where we are." Neji said, as he drank his tea.

"What are you talking about? He can't know about that." Sasuke snapped. Shikamaru now started grabbing his own stuff as well.

"He can look into my mind and talk to me, he did so five minutes ago." Neji said. "He said he's close."

"Look into your mind? What kind of crap is that? Since when can he do something like that?" Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms.

"Did I suddenly become your biggest enemy that you don't believe me anymore?" Neji snapped now. "You're still mad at me because I didn't tell you I'm a prince? You're acting like a child now Sasuke, does the thought even cross your mind that the risk is very high that you'll never see me anymore after one day?"

"I don't know who you are anyway, so who cares." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Neji.

"I can't believe you." Neji said as he got up and put his tea away. "You're not going to tell me that you suddenly don't love me anymore."

"No, I'm not. If I didn't love you, then I wouldn't be bothered by it so much now would I? I'm just really mad at you." Sasuke snapped.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then looked away.

"I'm ready to go." Kiba said as he now stood there with his backpack. "Ey Sasuke, cheer up. Like Neji can do something to make it up for that."

"He could at least apologise." Sasuke snapped.

"We're going west, so let's go." Shikamaru said as he opened the door.

"It would be nice if you listened for once, then you would've heard it that I already said sorry three times." Neji snapped as he walked past Sasuke, grabbed his stuff and then walked out of the door.

Kiba gave Sasuke a look and then followed Neji outside.

Sasuke growled and then followed the others, and Shikamaru did too. Sasuke just walked past all off them and was quick to be out of the light. He didn't wanna hear a word out of anyone anymore.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Shikamaru said. The four of them were standing in front of a small house in Iruina. They had travelled all day and evening had come. They had now finally reached where Shikamaru had wanted to go.

"Well then knock." Kiba said, exhausted.

"Yeah yeah." Shikamaru said as he knocked on the door. After a little while, it opened and a rather large man stood in front of them. He was smoking and looked down on the four.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here? And who are this?" The man asked.

"Hi, I'm Kiba." Kiba said as he put his hand forwards, to the man.

The man took Kiba's hand and shook it rather hard. "I'm Asuma. And you are?" He asked Sasuke and Neji.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Neji." Neji said as he held his hand out to Asuma as Kiba pulled his hand back, slightly wincing.

"Well hello." Asuma said and shook Neji's hand. "Nice handshake." He said and grinned slightly.

"Now what did you come here for?" He asked.

"We came to see Kurenai." Shikamaru answered.

Kiba nodded.

"It's for Neji here." He said. "He kinda got a stalker in his head."

Neji sweatdropped. What a way to address the situation.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke commented.

"Well, a stalker in your head ey. Come on in." Asuma said and opened the door for the four. "Kurenai! Come here!" He suddenly yelled and Sasuke frowned.

They all went in now, following Asuma, who walked into the livingroom of the house.

"Well I guess she's coming downstairs." Asuma said, as he sat down on a wooden couch. He breathed in through his pipe.

A moment later, a woman with long black hair and red eyes appeared. She had a very well formed body and seemed to have an attitude.

"What is it?" She snapped at Asuma, but then regained herself. "Oh guests. And Shikamaru. Welcome." She said.

"Hey, since when did I stop being a guest?" Shikamaru asked grinning.

"Since you come here very often." Asuma said. "Honey, one of the boys here, Kiba, said that this long haired boy has a stalker in his head or something."

Kiba now nodded.

"Really? And... how am I supposed to see that?" Kurenai asked, frowning. She looked at Neji now, crossing her arms.

"It means, Lord Orochimaru can see into his head." Sasuke said.

"He came to me and my boyfriend, Sasuke, yesterday morning." Neji explained. "Then he kissed me and said that he wants to marry me and that he'd come to get me in two days. Today he spoke to me in my head and he can read my mind."

"I see. So what do you want from me then?" Kurenai asked, looking slightly worried.

"You can seal up your thoughts right? Like you always do when I come here sadly. I thought you could maybe teach that to Neji." Shikamaru said.

"You could try it." Asuma said, nodding to Kurenai. "But you said two days, that means that he'll come to get you tomorrow." He said to Neji, who nodded.

"It's a little... short at time.. But if it is to block the Lord with whatever it is he's planning with you, I will give it a try." Kurenai said.

Neji nodded, thankfully.

"Thank you." He said, bowing his head a little.

"Ey Neji, for a prince, you don't act like one." Kiba said, which lead Neji to glare at Kiba. Did they have to keep talking about this subject?

Sasuke crossed his arms and kicked Kiba now.

"Shut up." He snapped.

"You don't have to bow for me. If you're a prince, it should be the other way around." Kurenai said.

"I'm the prince of a land that doesn't exist anymore." Neji said, as he sat up again. "There is no need for anyone to still treat me like a prince."

"You are still a prince." Kurenai said. "We should hurry though. Follow me." Kurenai said to Neji. "Asuma, take care of the other guests."

Neji nodded as he stood and followed Kurenai, who now walked out of the room.

"Sure honey." Asuma called to Kurenai.

"What a woman she is Asuma." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"Tell me about it." Asuma said and sighed as well.

* * *

That night, around two in the morning, Neji was sitting on Kurenai's bed, with Kurenai next to him. He was exhausted. Kurenai had been entering his mind the whole time and he had tried to block her, but he failed every time.

"..K-Kurenai.. I can't do it.." Neji said, frowning.

"Well you can't if you're gonna say you can't all the time. Come on Neji, it's not that hard, you just have to focus." Kurenai said.

Neji frowned as he closed his eyes and tried hard to ban Kurenai out of his mind, putting a lot of energy into it. He then felt a headache coming up. One that he had felt before. Oh God...

Kurenai looked at Neji and then gave out a startled cry when she was forced out of Neji's mind. She quickly regained herself, feeling that it was not Neji who had done it. Kurenai focused and got back into Neji's mind again, hearing a voice.

"Neji. You ran away again my boy?" The voice said.

Neji now gasped as he frowned even more.

"Get out of my mind!" He snapped, more to Orochimaru then to Kurenai.

Kurenai frowned and then was once again forced out of Neji's mind. Shit, what was going on? Was this the Lord in Neji's mind?

"Neji you have to fight it." Kurenai told Neji.

"Oh ho, scared my boy? Don't worry, we can talk face to face soon." Orochimaru said.

Neji nodded to Kurenai and focused again.

'Get out!' He thought as hard as he could, putting a lot of energy into it. 'What do you want from me? Leave me alone!' He knew it wasn't strong enough but.. he was getting closer.

Kurenai got back into Neji's mind again now. 'You can do it Neji. Focus. Ban him out.' She thought to him.

"It won't work. You can try as hard as you can but you won't win. I already know where you are. We are close, you can't escape my boy." Orochimaru said and laughed.

Neji started breathing heavily now and gasped as he suddenly got a vision. An image. Lord Orochimaru, riding on a horse, followed by at least ten guards, were riding into their direction. They would be here very soon indeed. Neji felt panic take over and his instinct took over. He focused like mad, his head throbbing and his body sweating. Suddenly he felt Orochimaru's spirit and it was in his reach. He was sure that if he pushed hard enough it had to work. He let his spirit rush over to Orochimaru's, and then started pushing.

'You will not have me!' He yelled in his mind, his thoughts getting stronger.

Kurenai, now was banned away from Neji's mind, not being able to enter anymore. She grabbed Neji by the arms. "Focus Neji. Keep focusing, you can do it." She said.

"Do not fight me boy! You will not win!" Orochimaru yelled, pushing back at Neji's own spirit.

Neji swallowed as he started breathing even faster, clenching his eyes shut.

'I will win!' Neji's spirit yelled to Orochimaru's, as he pushed harder.

Kurenai looked worried now and placed a hand on Neji's chest. Luckily, reading minds and banning them was not the only thing she could do. She could calm people down as well.

"You stop right now Neji! If you don't you will regret it! You will have to see your loved one die in pain! You yourself will be stabbed and tortured forever!" Orochimaru now yelled.

A shot of fear now went through Neji's body and his spirit reacted heavily to it.

'NO! LEAVE US ALONE!' His spirit screamed at Orochimaru, and pushed him away as hard as he could. And to his own surprise, he pushed Orochimaru out of his mind. His spirit immediately formed a firm shield in his head. He wasn't planning on letting anyone in anymore. Neji now let out a moan as he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and panting.

Kurenai leaned over Neji worried.

"Are you OK? What happened Neji?" She asked, helping Neji breath more easily.

"..I g-got him... o-out.." Neji panted. "..I d-did it.."

"Really?" Kurenai asked and frowned. She then tried to get into Neji's head, but couldn't. She then smiled.

"You really did. Great job Neji. You can rest now." Kurenai said.

"...I can't.. h-he's coming Kurenai.." Neji said, looking at Kurenai. "..He'll be here in two hours.."

"Well then you should leave. Your boyfriend can carry you." Kurenai said as she pulled Neji up.

Neji let out a soft groan now.

"..I d-don't know if he wants to run away again.." Neji softly said. "...And I d-don't know if it's any use. The L-Lord is on a horse and we are by f-foot.."

"He won't know where you are going now." Kurenai said. "Go further to the west. You will find a secret passage there. Shikamaru knows where it is."

"..Alright.." Neji said, nodding. "Thank you for teaching me h-how to ban out someone.."

"You're welcome. I'm sure I will see you again some time. Now hurry." Kurenai said and pulled Neji from the bed.

Neji nodded, as he leaned onto Kurenai. They walked out of the room, towards the guest room where Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke were in. When they opened the door, Kiba groaned, immediately waking up. He changed into a cat and hissed at them, before he recognised them and then ran to Kurenai and rubbed against her leg, purring. He had changed into a cat because he could see really good in the dark like that.

"Kiba, don't do that you idiot." Kurenai said. "Wake up!" She yelled now, causing Sasuke to sit up straight immediately.

"What!?" He asked. Shikamaru groaned and sat up straight as well.

"Why are you waking us up?" He asked annoyed.

Kiba now changed back into an human, smirking.

"Sorry." He said.

"We h-have to go." Neji said, slowly getting his breath back. "..Lord Orochimaru is v-very close."

Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Did you manage to block him out?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji nodded.

"..Yes.. but I g-got a vision.. he's very close.." He said. "He'll be here soon.. in less then t-two hours now."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then got up, pulled on his shirt and grabbed his bag.

"Then let's hurry." He said. Shikamaru groaned but got up too and got ready.

Kiba grabbed his stuff together as well, and Neji did so too. They had to hurry.

* * *

Not even an hour later, Neji's head shot up as he got another vision. When he was tired, he got one every hour. He got the shock of his life as he saw Lord Orochimaru, only five minutes away from them. Neji frowned and swallowed, looking at their little group. He was sitting on Sasuke's back, not having the energy to run himself yet. Kiba and Shikamaru were running, just like Sasuke.

"...Guys, this has no use!" He then yelled. "You have to leave me behind, he's five minutes away from us! He's coming after me, you should run and leave me behind!"

Kiba frowned as he looked at Neji. Five minutes..?

"Did you have a vision?" Shikamaru asked as they kept running. Sasuke didn't say a word as he just held onto Neji's legs even tighter.

Neji nodded.

"Yes, this has no use." Neji said, as he bit his lip. "Sasuke, put me down. You guys can only be safe when you leave me behind, he'll get me anyway."

"I'm not leaving you behind. We'll be fine." Sasuke said as he just kept running. Shikamaru frowned as he continued as well, but slowed down just slightly.

"Why are you slowing down?" Kiba asked, slowing down a little too, looking at Shikamaru.

"Sasuke you know we won't be fine." Neji said. "You'll probably be locked up and Kiba and Shikamaru will be killed. Please Sasuke, put me down."

"No. I don't care what they will do to me. I won't leave you behind." Sasuke said. Shikamaru now shook his head.

"It's nothing. But I think Neji is right. They're after him." Shikamaru said.

"I know I can't convince Sasuke, but at least you two get the hell away from here." Neji said to Kiba and Shikamaru. "Perhaps you two could even think of a plan to safe us. Just get away from here."

Kiba looked at Shikamaru now, with a questioning look.

Shikamaru looked back at him and hoped he would understand. He then grabbed Kiba's hand and took a turn to the left, leaving Sasuke and Neji.

"Those bastards. I thought they were gonna help us." Sasuke snapped as he kept running.

"They probably will, they can help us once we're captured." Neji said. At that moment, they heard the whinnying of horses and when Neji turned around, Lord Orochimaru came into view, followed by his guards. Neji then turned to Sasuke and brought his face next to Sasuke's, giving him a kiss.

"I love you." He said.

Sasuke bit his lip.

"I love you too." He said and then stopped running, put Neji down and hit a tree, making it fall down with immense force. "But I'm not giving you up so easily."

Neji frowned now, especially when he saw one of the guards moving his arm and then used the earth to let the three fall to the other side then it was meant to be. Towards Sasuke and Neji.

But Sasuke just caught the tree and threw it away. He then looked around and made a rock levitate. He threw it to the guards and Orochimaru, before grabbing Neji and looking at him.

"We are gonna get out of this." He said, looking Neji in the eyes determined.

"I hope we will." Neji said, looking at Sasuke, nodding. Meanwhile, the guards were hitting the rock away from their boss.

"Give up, the two of you!" One of them yelled.

Sasuke looked down and then turned to the guards.

"We give up!" He said.

The group now reached them and once again, Lord Orochimaru slid of his horse like a snake. He walked to Neji and Sasuke and smirked.

"Now that was easy." He said.

"..Are you really giving up?" Neji whispered to Sasuke, as he hid slightly behind him. Two guards walked with Orochimaru, just in case Sasuke would attack again.

"We have no choice but to relay on Shikamaru and Kiba." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. He hated to have to give up. But they had no choice.

"Don't worry men. They won't do anything. Now bind them up." Orochimaru said.

Neji nodded then, looking at the ground. One of the guards walked forwards and grabbed Sasuke, roughly pulling him away from Neji. He then started tying him up with shackles. He was obviously afraid that Sasuke would try to escape.

Sasuke looked down and growled.

"Now, I think we can leave the two lovebirds together one more night." Orochimaru said. "I'm not 'evil'. We will set up camp here and head to the castle tomorrow." Orochimaru ordered as another man grabbed Neji and put shackles on him too. Orochimaru walked to Neji and grabbed him by the chin, making him look up. "As of now, you are mine." He said and smirked.

Neji looked Orochimaru in the eyes now.

"I'll never be yours." He said after he had been silent for some time. The guard that was tying Neji up stopped with what he was doing, obviously surprised that Neji had the guts to say something like that.

Orochimaru laughed once again.

"Oh you just wait and see my boy. Just wait and see. Set up camp!" Orochimaru ordered and then walked away, having some men follow him to put the tent up as fast as they could.

Neji now looked at Sasuke, when he saw Sasuke being tossed to the ground, and he himself was tossed onto the ground next to him.

A few guards quickly build some kind of cage around them and bound the shackles to a pole. Neji and Sasuke couldn't go anywhere anymore.

Neji frowned and then sat up, seeing that Sasuke had done it as well, and he moved a little closer to Sasuke.

"..Sasuke." He softly said, looking at him.

Sasuke smiled a little and then moved closer as well. One guard now stayed close to keep watch, while the other went off to set up the camp.

Neji sighed and put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. He just hoped Orochimaru would leave them alone for now.

"..I love you." He said to Sasuke, looking at him.

"I love you too." Sasuke said, moving his head closer to Neji's. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.."

"..Don't feel guilty for that." Neji softly said. "...I'd never expect you to be stronger then the Lord of evil."

"I should've been able to keep you out of his hands.." Sasuke said.

"..We'll get away from here." Neji said, closing his eyes.

"..I hope so.." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji's forehead. "And.. just in case we won't, I'm not mad at you anymore for not telling me about that whole prince thing."

"I'm glad to hear that.." Neji said, slightly smiling.

"I'm sorry I was in the first place. And for what I said. I don't want us to be apart." Sasuke said.

"You're forgiven." Neji said and then sighed. "I don't want us to be apart either."

"Shikamaru and Kiba'd better come here and save us, or I'll personally kill them." Sasuke said. Then suddenly another guard appeared and pulled Neji away from Sasuke.

Neji frowned and looked at the guard now.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, before he even thought of it.

"Orders of the Lord. You will not be allowed to sit near each other." The guard said and bound Neji up at the other end of the cage.

Neji let his eyes trail over the camp now and then saw Orochimaru standing there with a smug look on his face and Neji glared at him. He then looked at Sasuke again, who was not in his reach anymore.

Sasuke looked back and then sighed.

"..Well.. at least we can still talk.." Sasuke said. The guard now walked away.

Neji nodded, smiling sadly at Sasuke. He then felt something next to his spirit. He immediately knew what is was. Orochimaru trying to get inside. He immediately formed the shield again, with a fierce glare into Orochimaru's direction.

Orochimaru just looked back and walked into his tent.

"..What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"..He tried to get into my mind again." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "...He's creeping me out."

"He can't get in right?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, if he does or if he hurts you, then I won't hold back."

"He can't enter my mind anymore." Neji said. "But he can still physically hurt me."

"He'd better not." Sasuke snapped.

"I don't know if we can stop him." Neji said, frowning.

"If he ever hurts you, I will." Sasuke said.

Neji slightly smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you." He said. "Though I have the pleasant feeling that he'll stay in his tent tonight."

"Well good." Sasuke said. "Try to get some rest now."

Neji nodded.

"You too." He said, as he leaned against the cell a little. It was silent for a while, until a little bird flew towards Sasuke, towards his ear. It then sat down onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke frowned as he moved his shoulder, trying to get the bird off. The bird stayed put though. Sasuke now shook more violently. But it still stayed right where it was. What kind of bird was this?

"Ey, watch out." The bird suddenly said to Sasuke. "I'm Kiba, moron."

Neji snorted now and looked around for the guards. He saw one near, but that one was sleeping.

"..Jeez, you could've said that before." Sasuke snapped softly. "Now are you gonna get us out of here or what?"

"Easy." Kiba said. "I'm still thinking of an animal which can break shackles."

"..Sasuke, can't you try to break them?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I can't break the shackles, already tried. I can however, pull the stupid thing off that cage." Sasuke answered.

"Wait." Kiba said and then changed into a human again, so he was now standing inside the cage. He started to take the pole out of the ground which Sasuke was bound to. Seeing he wasn't strong enough, he changed into a bear and started pulling again. And it worked.

Once the pole was out Sasuke stayed down. The guards couldn't get too suspicious.

"I could have pulled that out myself. The problem are these shackles. Get Neji out of here." He said.

"I'll get you out first." Kiba said. "May they see us, you can still fight and defend us while I free Neji."

"Fine, then what do you wanna do about those shackles?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll change into a big ant." Kiba said and then did so. He changed into an ant which was as big as Sasuke's arm. "Don't freak out ok?" He asked as he crawled upwards via Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke frowned.

"Man, Kiba. That's just insane ok." Sasuke said. He had to admit, he did not like such a big ant crawling over him.

Kiba now crawled up to Sasuke's arms and then spit out some acid, onto the shackles. He then started biting on it, eating the stuff.

Neji frowned as he looked around now. He hoped no one would notice. They'd just have to go into the bushes and.. Neji sweatdropped now, as he looked at the bushes. You could see Shikamaru's high ponytail sticking out above the bushes. It looked rather stupid.

Sasuke waited for a while and then pulled his arms apart, breaking the rusty shackles.

"Good. I'm free. Now go help Neji." Sasuke said as he walked to Neji and broke the part where Neji was bound to.

Kiba now crawled up to Neji as well, and then did the same as he did with Sasuke.

"..Can't you be a little more quiet?" Neji softly asked Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said. "It's a little hard breaking things without making a sound you know."

"True." Neji said as he cast a nervous glance to the tent of Orochimaru.

"Can you break the cage, Sasuke?" Kiba asked while he was working on Neji's shackles.

"Sure." Sasuke said and rammed the cage, breaking it to pieces. It did make a lot of sound.

"Now hurry, before anyone wakes up."

Kiba nodded as he quickly ate the shackles. Some yelling was being heard from the tents now.

"Hurry." Neji said to Kiba now, becoming nervous.

Sasuke looked around and saw light in a tent switch on. He walked to Neji and pulled him up, swinging Neji over his shoulder. "No time for this. We have to go now." He said and started running.

"But I'm almost done!" Kiba protested.

"Sasuke are you sure you can carry me now?" Neji asked, worried.

"Don't worry. We only have to get to the bushes." Sasuke said as he was carrying Kiba as well. Kiba the ant that is. He ran to the bushes now.

Kiba meanwhile kept eating while Sasuke rang to the bushes.

"Won't he smell us or something?" Neji asked, worried.

"We'll get out of here. First let's get Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he ran into the bushes and gave Shikamaru a pull on the hair. He had noticed Shikamaru as well. Shikamaru groaned and then got up as they continued running. They had to hide somewhere and quick.

"Go left by that tree." Shikamaru said.

"We have to go to the west right?" Neji asked. "Through that secret doorway or whatever it is?"

"Right, which is why I'm telling you to take a turn to the left." Shikamaru said and then they turned. It led to a small pond and Shikamaru manoeuvred through it, but instead of going to the other side, he turned left again.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he followed Shikamaru.

"Ah, finally!" Kiba said as he got the shackles loose and let them fall onto the ground. He then jumped off Sasuke and changed into a huge wolf.

"You guys can sit on my back!" He said.

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by the neck and got on top of him. Sasuke placed Neji there as well.

"You sure you can carry all of us?" Sasuke asked as he turned around and broke a rock, so it blocked the way.

"Completely sure." Kiba said as he made himself even bigger now. "Tell me where I have to go."

Sasuke got on behind Neji now.

"Just go straight, I will tell you when to take a turn." Shikamaru said.

"Alright." Kiba said and started running faster, on full speed. He laughed now. "There's no way that ugly snake man can catch up with us now!"

"We'll decide on that once we get out of here alive." Shikamaru said. "Go left by that strange looking rock."

Kiba did so, still laughing. You could hear that he loved this a lot.

"Shut your mouth idiot or they'll hear us." Shikamaru said.

"I don't hear them though, we might be out of their reach." Sasuke said.

"We 'are' out of reach, I can't smell them." Kiba said, as he kept running.

"We can never be sure." Shikamaru said. "Turn right here and then left immediately. We should be able to see an old ruin then."

"Sure." Kiba said, nodding.

"I have to warn you guys though. We have to go through the ruin, deep underground. There will be creatures." Shikamaru said.

"..Of the enemy?" Neji asked, while the ruin came into view.

"Nope, just creatures. You know, wild ones. The ones that defend their territory." Shikamaru answered.

"I'll just change into something scary then, they'll run away for me." Kiba said, running towards the ruin.

"You can't change into big and scary things in there, you'll ruin the ruin." Shikamaru said, making Sasuke snort.

"Then I'll just growl." Kiba said, as he now reached the ruin and slowed down, inspecting it a little. "Do we just have to go through the door?"

"Change back, you'll start a wreckage. We have to go further by foot." Shikamaru said. "We go through the door, then down the stairs."

Neji now got off Kiba, who growled a little.

"Alright." Kiba said. "Then get off my back."

Shikamaru and Sasuke both jumped off as well and Shikamaru walked further, opening the door.

"Come on then." He said.

Kiba changed back into a human and he followed Shikamaru. Neji took Sasuke's hand and followed Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then all of them went inside. They walked down some stairs. Sasuke looked around. "This place is kind of a magical place, isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"It is, and it's negative." Neji said. "There'd better be something good when we come up again."

"It's from the creatures. We should be careful." Shikamaru said. "Once we come out, there will just be forest."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"It's scary in here." Kiba said, frowning. They entered a hallway now.

"We'll be fine." Shikamaru said. He walked to a big door, which was cracked for most of it and pushed against it. He then frowned. "It won't open." He said.

"Can we destroy it?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"I don't think that will be smart." Shikamaru said, looking up. "Do it and the whole ruin will come down on us. We have to find the key."

Neji frowned as he laid his hand onto the door.

"I'll try to get a vision." He said and concentrated.

Shikamaru nodded and looked around. Nothing made clear where the key could be. How troublesome.

Neji closed his eyes and was silent for some time. After some minutes, he opened his eyes again.

"The door is open, but there are some creatures behind the door, stopping us from entering." Neji said.

"You know, I could just 'push' the door open." Sasuke said and walked to the door as well now. He didn't put a lot of effort into it as he swung the door open.

They then peeked inside and saw some black creatures flashing away, obviously afraid.

"They are afraid of us." Kiba stated.

"What are they anyway?" Sasuke asked, frowning as he walked inside.

"Who knows." Shikamaru answered, following Sasuke and looking around. The creatures seemed to have disappeared.

Neji frowned as he followed as well, and Kiba did too. Then suddenly, the door slammed shut and they couldn't see a thing anymore. Kiba frowned.

"Does anyone have the ability to make fire?" He asked.

"I don't think so. What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked, trying to look around.

"There's someone else in here." Shikamaru said.

Kiba quickly changed into a cat, looking around.

"..I can't see him or her." Kiba said. "I see some of those black creatures, but they're too afraid to come close."

"How do you know someone's here then?" Neji asked Shikamaru, while he tried to see something.

"I can pick up brainwaves remember. He's thinking we should leave." Shikamaru said.

"Then who is he? And where?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here, motherfuckers!" A hysterical voice suddenly yelled from behind Neji. Neji let out a yelp of shock and before he could react, someone had grabbed him from behind and he felt himself being lifted off the ground and the person jumped to somewhere. They landed and then the person lit a thorn. Neji looked at the person. He was tall, with a lot of muscles, and had grey hear and purple eyes. Neji tried to get loose, but it had no use, the guy was too strong.

"What the hell are you ass holes doing here?!" He yelled at Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey! Let go of Neji!" Sasuke yelled as he wanted to run to the guy and break the statue he was standing on. But Shikamaru stopped him.

"We're not working for the Lord." Shikamaru said. "We are just passing through to get rid of him."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but then the guy pulled out a scythe and held it to Neji's throat.

"Shut your mouth, shrimp." He snapped. He then glared at the others. "That's what all those dicks say! Now prove yourselves, or can't you, hm?!"

"We didn't come here to ruin this place. Otherwise, we would have destroyed it already." Shikamaru said.

"Just let Neji go!" Sasuke yelled.

Hidan glared at Sasuke now.

"If you keep on yelling like that I'll slit his throat immediately little punk!" He screamed at him, with a crazy look in his eyes.

Sasuke wanted to say more but managed to keep the words to himself this time.

"Look, I know doing rituals here is important, but we're not going to destroy this place. If you don't let us through, I think the Lord will. He's following us and he might find us here as well." Shikamaru said.

"How dare you come here?!" The guy yelled. "Lord Jashin will punish you for this! How dare you bring this place in danger?! I'll make myself ready for battle and then make sure to kill you all after it, dungeon rats! Go eat each other's dick! I hate you!"

Kiba brought up an eyebrow. This guy was crazy.

"Sjeez, calm down. How many times do I need to tell you we're not here to do anything? If you let us through, we'll be fine, you'll be fine. Lord Orochimaru won't destroy this place if we're not here." Shikamaru said. "We have to go through."

"You just said he's following you, so he'll come here as well, bitch!" The guy yelled.

"We don't know that yet. It's a secret passage here. He probably doesn't even know. But we have to go on, or he might pick up on us." Shikamaru said.

"Why is he following you anyway?!" The guy snapped.

"Because he wants to marry that guy you're holding. And no, he does not want that as well." Shikamaru said.

The guy now frowned.

"So you're doing something against that pig head of a Orochimaru?" He asked.

"We're trying to." Shikamaru answered. "But first things first. We have to get as far away from him as we can, before we can do anything."

"And what exactly are you planning?" The guy asked, now looking interested.

"We're not so sure yet." Shikamaru said. "But first we should search for more companions." He said, reading both Hidan's as Neji's mind now.

Neji automatically pushed Shikamaru out of his mind, not being able to recognise spirits yet.

"Well if it's something against the Lord, I'm in." The guy said with a smirk. "I've been longing to find a way to irritate him for a long time."

"Well then join us." Shikamaru said. "And let Neji go."

"Never heard of something like politeness?!" The guy now yelled, glaring at them all again.

"Have you? Cause from all the yelling and just abducting our partner, I don't think you did either." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, I'm in charge here alright!" The guy yelled. "I can still kill him on the spot you fucker!"

"And then?" Shikamaru asked. "What exactly do you wanna reach with that?"

"Irritating the Lord that I killed his soon to be husband?" The guy asked with an evil smirk on his face. "And then the Lord Jashin will be proud of me and give me even more powers! It would be a perfect plan, come to think of it!" He started laughing maniacally now.

"Look, if you kill Neji, then the Lord will kill you and the Lord will be happy. The end." Sasuke said. "I don't think it's such a smart plan."

"You know what?" Neji suddenly asked. "Just join us. It will be something good you do since the Lord keeps chasing after us and then you can fight him all you want. I'm sure that Lord Jashin of yours would like that even more, that you kill many of his men. And with that, the risk is smaller that your ruin will be taken by them."

Hidan looked at Neji and then brought a finger to his lips, thinking.

"I do like the thought of slaying his guards." He said.

"Well then join us." Sasuke snapped. "For crying out loud." He mumbled.

"Oh shut up punk, I already am joining you guys!" The guy yelled, still looking angry, removing the scythe. "But I warn you, don't you dare to put up such a loud mouth against me every time!"

He then grabbed Neji and jumped down with him, letting him go. Neji immediately walked to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand now.

"Well killing us would ruin everything, so I think I'll take the risk." Sasuke said.

"Now let's get going." Shikamaru said.

"You can hurt without killing you now." The guy said and smirked evilly. "My name's Hidan by the way. I'll lead the way."

"Please do." Shikamaru said, nodding.

"I don't like that guy." Sasuke mumbled to Neji.

"Me neither, but I think we should be happy he joins us." Neji whispered to Sasuke.

"Happy? He'll chop our heads off if we're not careful." Sasuke said as they all started following Hidan.

"Yeah OK but if the Lord comes, Hidan will protect us." Neji said.

"No, he'll protect himself I think." Sasuke said.

"So you summon creatures right? That could come in handy." Shikamaru said to Hidan.

"Yeah I do, but most of them only appear when it's dark." Hidan said.

"I see. But you do have some you can use when it's light. You'd be a good bodyguard at night." Shikamaru said.

"I would." Hidan said. "Who told you of this place?"

"Kurenai and Asuma. I don't know if you know them, but they know of this place." Shikamaru said.

"I know Asuma." Hidan said.

"Well I do too. I didn't know you lived in this place though." Shikamaru said.

"Then you know it now." Hidan said. Kiba groaned, getting tired. He then changed into a wolf again, so he could walk better.

"I told you not to do that." Shikamaru snapped. "You don't listen all to well do you?"

"We're in a hall now, it can't hurt." Kiba protested.

"You attract people and creatures." Shikamaru said.

"Are we almost there yet?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba growled to Shikamaru and then changed back into a human. He sometimes hated Shikamaru.

"Almost." Hidan said.

"If you can't handle being a human, then go live with the wolves." Shikamaru said.

"I hope we find something to eat soon." Sasuke said.

Kiba growled at Shikamaru another time and then looked away. Hidan now hit the wall next to him and then tossed something backwards, to Sasuke.

"Eat that, it tastes good." He said, smirking.

Sasuke looked disgusted at the dead creature Hidan had tossed to him.

"I'm not eating 'that'." He said and grabbed it by the paw anyway and dragged it along. It might be an ok meal if they roasted it.

".. Don't tell me you eat raw meat too." Shikamaru said.

"It's nice to eat it raw." Hidan said.

Neji put up a disgusted face but chose to remain silent.

"It's not. Kiba eats it raw as well." Shikamaru said.

"Well we're not." Sasuke said. "Now are we there yet?"

"Shut up will ya?" Hidan now snapped, as he shot Sasuke an annoyed look.

"Well I just wanna know if we're there yet." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"You just asked five minutes ago punk." Hidan snapped. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you fucktard!"

Neji took Sasuke's arm now and gave him a look which clearly told Sasuke had to shut up.

Sasuke just groaned as he still dragged the creature with him.

"Easy Hidan." Shikamaru said.

"The boy just needs to shut up and behave like a grown up." Hidan said. They then reached the end of the tunnel. Hidan pulled a key out of his pocket and put it in the lock. When he opened the door, they faced a white mess of energy. Like it was a waterfall of it. He turned around to the rest.

"You need to jump into this." Hidan said. "It'll lead you into another tunnel which goes upwards and we'll come out in a cave, in the forest."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Energy." Shikamaru said.

"It's a portal." Hidan said. "Just jump, I need to lock the door so I have to go last."

Kiba frowned and then he stepped forwards and jumped. He guessed someone had to be the first.

Shikamaru followed and then Sasuke did as well, pulling his creature with him.

Neji jumped in as well and finally Hidan jumped too, as he had locked the door.

Once they got out, they were indeed in a cave.

"..And now? Where do we go?" Sasuke asked as Neji and Hidan arrived too.

"We walk outside the cave." Hidan said, talking in a way like Sasuke was a small child.

"Why you.." Sasuke groaned, balling his fists. "There are two ways you frigging moron!" He yelled.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said, walking the right way as he read Hidan's mind.

"Then use your mind and follow the light, moron." Hidan said as he started walking as well.

Sasuke wanted to yell at Hidan again, but stopped when he saw the look on Neji's face and then started grumbling. The rest all followed Hidan and Shikamaru now too.

Neji now slightly smiled at Sasuke and took his hand.

"I'm proud of you." He said to him.

"He'd better not start again or I'll kill him." Sasuke snapped, holding Neji's hand.

"Now that wouldn't be smart." Neji said with a slight laugh. They then reached the end of the tunnel and were met by a beautiful forest.

"Well.. certainly unexpected. The last time I was here, this place was a wreck." Shikamaru said, stopping to look at the sight.

" Isn't it an illusion?" Neji asked with a frown.

"Why would it be?" Shikamaru asked frowning too.

"Yeah I mean, it's just a forest, it grows." Sasuke said.

"It looks a little too perfect if you ask me." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well, since we have no one to deal with illusions, we just have to go in and see for ourselves." Shikamaru said and started walking.

"Since when did Shikamaru become the brave one of us all?" Kiba asked, frowning.

Neji smirked and then walked after Shikamaru, taking Sasuke with him.

"Shut up Kiba. I'm smart not a scaredy cat." Shikamaru said.

"Well anyway, so what if this is an illusion? It can't hurt us." Sasuke said.

"It can lead us into a trap." Hidan said, who followed as well.

"Well we're not stupid. We can get out of that." Sasuke said.

"We just have to be careful." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke can you hold my hand and lead me?" Neji asked. "Then I'll try to get a vision about this place."

"You can just say you wanna hold my hand." Sasuke said and smirked as he took Neji's hand and pulled him closer so Neji could not run into trees or stuff.

"Good thinking Neji." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded, while Neji walked closer to Sasuke after he had told him to shut up and then concentrated. He trusted Sasuke blindly, literally, so he could focus on the maximum.

They walked like that for a little while, Sasuke leading Neji through the forest thoroughly.

"Anything yet?" Shikamaru asked, turning his head to look at Neji.

"No, I can't receive anything." Neji said, slightly frowning. "The only thing I can see is clouds." He then concentrated a little more and then let out a shocked gasp as he suddenly got an image of the area around them. They were walking on a very high mountain now, the energy wall probably brought them here, or they had entered another energy wall. And they were only a few steps from a huge cliff.

"Everyone stop!" Neji yelled as his eyes flew open and he yanked Sasuke back.

Sasuke managed to stand up straight after the yank and looked at Neji. The rest stopped.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"I was right, this is an illusion." Neji said. " We're standing at the end of a cliff."

"A cliff huh? Now who would make such an illusion?" Shikamaru asked. He was talking more to himself then the rest though.

"Most importantly, how the hell do we get rid of it?" Sasuke asked.

" ..Perhaps someone has to get into the cliff and the one who set up the trap will think we died?" Kiba asked. "I can step over the cliff and change into a bird."

Shikamaru stared at him. And kept staring. And just stared some more.

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that Shikamaru was staring like that.

" Yeah, don't look at me like that." Kiba said, frowning. "..It's a bad idea?" He looked disappointed now.

"No.. No not at all. It's actually.. smart." Shikamaru said, going through all the possibilities of how it could fail. Well.. there practically were none.

"Hey, when did you grow brains?" Sasuke asked Kiba, smirking.

"Perhaps when I changed into a dolphin some time ago." Kiba said, thinking.

Neji snorted now.

".. Never mind I said that.." Sasuke said, sweatdropping.

"Never mind Kiba's brains. Just go for it." Shikamaru said, smiling at Kiba.

Kiba then nodded, and then just started running forwards.

"Here I go!" Kiba yelled and then fell down the cliff. As he had said, the illusion immediately disappeared.

"Damn, he was right." Hidan said.

"If he wasn't, I would've known." Shikamaru said, actually proud of Kiba now. "But, now that the illusion's gone.. which way are we supposed to go?"

"Is Kiba coming back?" Sasuke asked, looking down the cliff.

"I think something went wrong because I've never been here before." Hidan said, frowning. Meanwhile, a little bird came flying out of the cliff and then landed on the ground, next to their group. Then it changed back into Kiba.

"Then what could've gone wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, most likely, it started with the cave. We must've went through another energy field which transported us here." Shikamaru said.

"Probably.'" Hidan said, nodding.

"Then how do we get back?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't." Shikamaru said. "Or at least not as easy as we got here. We have to just.. walk back."

"Where are we even heading to?" Neji asked.

"Well, to a city. To get people. We weren't really heading for anywhere yet." Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded. Kiba suddenly changed into a dog again.

"I'll smell if there are humans close." He said and then started sniffing around. Neji looked amused now.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba.

"Seriously, since when did you get brains?" He asked, pleasantly surprised by Kiba.

"I think me and Neji are bringing out the best of him." Sasuke said and smirked.

"We always have good influence on people yeah." Neji said, smirking. Kiba didn't react but you could see he was happy since he was whipping his tail a little now, while he was sniffing.

"Well, do you smell anyone?" Sasuke asked, looking around to see if there was anyone around the cliff.

"I do smell some people near." Kiba said, nodding. "At the other side of the cliff there's a city."

Shikamaru sighed. "At the other side? Well, we're in for a long walk." He said.

"Nope, we're in for a giant bird!" Kiba said with a smirk and then changed into an eagle with the size of an elephant.

"I'm not even gonna say anything anymore.." Shikamaru said. Seemed like the roles were turned around now. Kiba was coming up with ideas and Shikamaru was left without having anything to say.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as he got on Kiba's back and then helped Neji get on as well.

Hidan frowned as he carefully climbed onto Kiba's back. He didn't really like this kind of animals.

" Thanks." Neji said to Sasuke, smiling.

Shikamaru got on as well now.

".. Well.. Then off we go." He said, still astonished by Kiba.

Kiba nodded and then started flying. He was happy he could finally show Shikamaru that he did have brains. He hoped he could make some impression with it.

Sasuke held onto Neji tightly now. He wasn't very fond of.. flying he now realised.

"Make it quick Kiba." He said.

"I'm almost there." Kiba said, nodding.

"Good. And don't nod like that." Sasuke said, making his hold on Neji even tighter.

"How far away was the city Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not very far." Kiba said. " I think we need to fly for like.. five more minutes?"

"Sasuke you're almost choking me." Neji dryly said.

"To get across or to the city?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry.. I just don't like flying." Sasuke said.

"Eh, what about landing in front of it?" Kiba asked.

"We'd better land on a distance." Neji said. "Who knows, perhaps the people who sent us here live there."

"Exactly. We can't just go flying in there." Shikamaru said.

"Just land when you can." Sasuke snapped, having enough of the flying.

"Let's land now, the punk's shitting his pants." Hidan said, annoyed. He saw that there was land under them again.

"Shut up! I just don't like it! One more word and I'll throw you off in that cliff!" Sasuke yelled now angry. How dare that guy.

"Sasuke calm down." Neji said, looking back warningly.

"Yeah Sasuke, calm down." Hidan said, smirking as he got a glare from Neji.

Sasuke groaned annoyed now as he held onto Neji. He wanted nothing more then to kick that bastard's ass, but Neji was a little more rational then he was.

"We can land here Kiba." Shikamaru said, looking down.

Kiba nodded and then he flew downwards, to land. When they finally landed, he laid down a little so they could get off his back a little better.

Sasuke practically jumped off Kiba's back and then helped Neji off.

"Sweet, sweet land." He said and smirked. Shikamaru got off as well.

"Act normal." Neji said, laughing a little.

"I'm never flying again." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss.

"Let's get moving though." Shikamaru said. "Kiba, change back."

Kiba nodded as he quickly changed back into a human.

"Wow Shikamaru, you can almost order him around as nicely as I can with Sasuke." Neji said with a smirk and Kiba frowned, and then looked away.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and then at Neji, almost angry. Almost though, since Shikamaru's expression barely ever changed.

"Anyway, do we go straight to reach the city Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can't order me around." Sasuke said offended.

"I can Sasuke and you know it." Neji said, giving Sasuke a look.

"Yeah, when we go straight on we'll reach the city in no time." Kiba said, nodding.

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke said.

"Good. And good job using your brains." Shikamaru said and gave Kiba a brief smile.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and then smiled at him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Good. Now let's go." Shikamaru said and started walking. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand and followed.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad we escaped." He said.

"Me too. Now all we need to do is keep you out of his hands." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"I wonder for how long we need to do that." Neji said, frowning.

"Till we kill Orochimaru. Or until someone else does." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"I hope it happens soon though." Neji said.

"Me too. But either way, he's never gonna get you." Sasuke said.

"I hope you're right." Neji said, nodding, as they neared the city.

"Almost there. I hope this will be a nice place. We need somewhere to stay for a little while." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded.

"Indeed." He said. "It does look good."

"It does." Shikamaru said.

"I hope they have food." Sasuke said. He had completely forgotten about his beast he was taking along once they had found out there was a city.

"Then eat that thing I got for you." Hidan said, sweatdropping.

"..I forgot to bring it. Don't you dare make a comment." Sasuke snapped to Hidan. They now walked into the city.

Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If we can't find any place to eat something I can go hunt or something." Kiba said.

"What would we do without you." Shikamaru said and gave Kiba a grin.

"I just hope it will be something good, whatever it is." Sasuke said. The city they had entered looked ok. Just a little empty on the streets.

"What about that place?" Hidan asked and pointed to the right, to a noisy club.

"No." Sasuke immediately said. "I think that would be better." He pointed to an almost empty bar. Sasuke wasn't really much of a people person.

"I think so too." Neji said.

"Why?" Hidan asked. "The other place looks like more fun."

"Because, that place is crowded and the one I picked isn't." Sasuke said.

"Let's just go there." Shikamaru said, pointing to the bar Sasuke picked. "We could discuss things more easily there. And I think it is an inn too, so we could get some rest as well."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding, as he already headed there, taking Sasuke with him. Hidan rolled his eyes and then followed.

Shikamaru followed as well and once they got in, he went to the bartender, settling things.

"See, much better then a crowded club." Sasuke said.

"It's not, it's boring in here." Hidan said. Neji meanwhile was looking for a spot, but there were plenty of them. There was only one customer. He wondered why.

Sasuke pulled Neji with him to a table and sat down. Then Shikamaru walked back and sat down as well.

"He can get us rooms, but only with two persons bed. So not only do we have to give out more money, some of us have to sleep in the same bed." Shikamaru said.

"I can change into a dog and sleep on the ground?" Kiba asked.

"You are not sleeping on the ground." Shikamaru said, with a face that clearly said he would not tolerate that.

"Well.. Neji and I sleep in one bed, then you three have to fight it out for the other." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Kiba asked, looking surprised.

"I'll sleep outside, I need to do some things anyway." Hidan said, as he sat down, stretching.

"What are you gonna do?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"What you want. Then Kiba's sleeping with me. We'll all be getting the cheapest meal here, I already ordered." Shikamaru said.

"For my religion." Hidan answered Sasuke's question as he leaned back.

"I wonder why it's so quiet in here though." Neji said, thinking.

"Then go have a vision again." Sasuke said.

"Don't kill anyone when you do your rituals." Shikamaru said, reading Hidan's mind.

"And who are you to decide that for me, hm?" Hidan said, glaring at Shikamaru, while Neji closed his eyes.

"We can't get in trouble here." Shikamaru said. "If you start killing people here, we might be caught."

"Oh shut up." Hidan said.

Shikamaru looked at Hidan unaffected by those words and then turned to Neji.

"Anything yet?" He asked.

"..Nothing yet." Neji said and wanted to close his eyes as he got another vision. Horses.. coming their way. The guards of Orochimaru. Neji frowned as the vision was over and he opened his eyes. "The guards of Orochimaru are close. But I saw that they would only check downstairs."

"So what? If we stay upstairs we should be OK?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Neji said, nodding. "They'll be here soon, but the fact is, Orochimaru himself is close as well."

"And that's more of a problem why?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"We could run into him the coming days." Neji said.

"We will go to our rooms upstairs, lock the doors and tomorrow morning, you will try to get another vision to see where they went." Shikamaru said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"I'm hungry. When's the stupid food coming?" Sasuke asked, grumpy.

"Oh don't be like that." Neji said with a smile as he took Sasuke's hand.

"I'm just hungry, we haven't eaten in ages." Sasuke said as he let his fingers stroke over Neji's hand.

"Well, the food should come soon." Shikamaru said.

"It already smells good in here now." Neji said, nodding. "Did you get the keys of the rooms already, Shikamaru?" He then asked.

"No, I wanted to discuss what to do with you first. I'll ask for them when we get the food." Shikamaru answered.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He then took Sasuke's hand and kissed it smiling at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji. He wouldn't object, Neji was being sweet. He just wondered why.

"Just showing you I love you and I look forward to tonight." Neji said.

Kiba put up a face now. He didn't need to know what the two of them were doing together.

Shikamaru hit Kiba on the head as he saw the face.

Sasuke smiled now.

"I love you too." He said. "We're finally sharing a bed again." He smirked a little now.

Neji smiled and at that moment the food was being put on their table.

"Ah, nice." Hidan said as he sat up.

"Well, let's eat. Sir we want two rooms for tonight please." Shikamaru said to the man who brought the food to them.

Sasuke kissed Neji and then grabbed his plate, looking almost in love with his food.

"Sure, you can bring the money to me once you're done eating." The man said, nodding. "The prices are on the board at the bar. You can look at what kind of room you want there."

"Thank you." Shikamaru said. "Now have a nice meal." Everyone started eating now.

"It's delicious." Kiba said after a while, enjoying his meal.

"It is." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, then put some meat on his fork and put it in front of Neji's mouth. "Take it." He said, smiling.

"I have some myself as well, but well." Neji said, smiling as well, as he took the meat of Sasuke's fork, letting Sasuke feed him.

"Act normal." Kiba said, but he looked uncomfortable. He wished he could do that kind of things with Shikamaru..

"Let them be Kiba." Shikamaru said as he ate his food. Sasuke though, didn't even notice the comment as he wiped some sauce from Neji's lips with a smile.

"I like feeding you." He said.

Neji smiled back.

"That could come in handy once I'm too old to be able to eat myself." He said, laughing a little.

"Oh please, go to your room already." Hidan said, groaning, annoyed.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped and then turned to Neji again.

"When you're too old to eat by yourself, I will be too you idiot." Sasuke said and grinned.

"Kiba.. Do you want my food?" Shikamaru asked as he pushed his plate to Kiba. It was still pretty much... full.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, surprised. "I could use it because my transformations cost a lot of energy but.. are you sure you don't want more?"

"I'm not a big eater." Shikamaru said shrugging. "That, and I'm gonna go get those keys and work on a plan." He added and got up.

"Alright, thanks." Kiba said as he started eating Shikamaru's food. He was done with his own already.

"You're welcome." Shikamaru said and then walked to the counter. He got his keys, put one on the table and then went up to his room.

Sasuke was now still feeding Neji his food and was stealing some of Neji's as well.

"Idiot, you should eat as well." Neji said, laughing a little at Sasuke's behaviour.

"I'm gonna go ouside." Hidan said as he stood and then put some money on the counter and then walked out of the inn.

"I am eating. Of your plate." Sasuke said and grinned. "I just really wanna feed you."

"Alright, I don't mind." Neji said, smiling.

Kiba meanwhile silently ate his dinner as well. He tried to ignore the two but it was hard.

Sasuke forgot all about Kiba even being there as he put a piece in Neji's mouth and then bit of half of it, letting their lips touch. He just loved eating with Neji.

Neji kept smiling at Sasuke, as he didn't think of Kiba either. Until he saw Kiba stand up from his spot and walk away. Kiba put some money on the counter and then hurried out of the inn.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked around.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked, not having noticed anyone had gone.

"..Kiba just left all of a sudden." Neji said, frowning.

"Yeah.. So?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji confused.

"I don't know, where would he go to?" Neji asked.

"I dunno.. Out?" Sasuke said. At that moment, Shikamaru came down and walked to Sasuke and Neji.

"Where's Kiba? I need him to help me with something." He said.

"He left some seconds ago, outside." Neji said.

Shikamaru frowned.

"To where?" He asked. "Dammit. I'll go after him." Shikamaru sighed as he walked out of the inn as well.

Shikamaru was walking in the city, looking around, hoping he would spot Kiba. He then saw him sitting in a tree. Shikamaru walked up to him and looked up.

"Kiba, what is it?" He asked.

"Go away." Kiba said, not even looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frowned now. Ok, there was seriously something wrong. Kiba never told him to go away.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. He wasn't gonna read Kiba's mind on this.

"..It doesn't matter ok." Kiba said, as he shook his head.

"It does. You're upset and.. well you're Kiba. You're not supposed to be upset." Shikamaru said. "Just come down and we'll talk about."

"Like you'd understand." Kiba snapped. "You 'never' understand me. Why would you do that now?" He actually sounded upset.

Shikamaru frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I mean." Kiba softly said.

"Well, then maybe I'm not as smart with people as I am with other things. So why won't you just explain?" Shikamaru asked.  
Kiba stared at the tree he was sitting on now, as his eyes got wet.

"I've been trying to get you to like me for more then three years and you don't even notice me." Kiba softly said.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba worried.

".. I did notice." He said. "Kiba come down.. I can't talk to you like this."

"..I w-won't come down.." Kiba softly said and then let out a dog like whine. He tried to suppress it, but he couldn't. He had some animal blood in him, and that part of him couldn't hide his emotions.

"Kiba.." Shikamaru said. He wasn't sure what to say. He had liked Kiba, but had tried to avoided this to happen. …He wasn't like Sasuke or Neji. He wasn't romantic or anything like that. If they would start dating, Kiba would probably change his mind.

"Don't cry." Shikamaru said.

Kiba turned around now, showing his back to Shikamaru.

"..G-go away.." He softly sobbed, as he wiped his tears away. He really couldn't use this right now. He kept letting out soft whines, putting his knees against his chest.

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned with his back against the tree and stared at the floor.

"..Look Kiba.. I don't want you to cry because of me. I'm not what you want, trust me." Shikamaru said.

"..You a-are.. I'm in love with you S-Shikamaru.." Kiba sobbed.

Shikamaru sighed again and then did something he would never do on any other occasion. He climbed up the tree, rather awkwardly, and then reached Kiba.

"Move over." He said as he pulled himself up the branch Kiba was sitting on.

Kiba frowned as he quickly wiped away his tears, not having expected Shikamaru to climb the tree. He quickly moved over a little.

Shikamaru sat down next to Kiba and looked at him.

"I'm not boyfriend material Kiba. I'm not like Sasuke or Neji. I'm not romantic, I don't like all the lovey dovey stuff. That's why I'm not what you want." Shikamaru said.

Kiba stared at his knees now.

"...I u-understand." He whispered with a shaky voice. Shikamaru just didn't want him. He probably thought Kiba was too stupid or something. "..I'm g-going to sleep." He said and then stood, and started climbing down again.

"I 'do' like you. And if I thought I was gonna be good enough for you, well, then I would've asked you to be with me years ago." Shikamaru said.

Kiba stopped climbing now and got big eyes. He looked at Shikamaru, for the first time during their conversation.

"..W-what?" He asked.

"You heard me. Night Kiba." Shikamaru said as he looked back and then looked to the sky.

"...Did you really mean that.?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, now would I?" Shikamaru said.

"..But why do you think that you wouldn't be good for me?" Kiba asked, frowning, as he wiped his tears away.

"I just explained. I'm not boyfriend material." Shikamaru said.

"But I fell in love with you, doesn't that show that you 'are' good for me..?" Kiba asked, talking a little softer.

"Well, I just figured that if we would be together, you would want me to be one of those typical boyfriends. And I'm not. So I'd rather not have you then get dumped." Shikamaru answered, shrugging.

"...I like you for who you are Shikamaru.." Kiba said.

".. So you don't want a romantic boyfriend then?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Kiba.

"I don't want a romantic boyfriend, I want 'you'." Kiba said.

".. Are you sure about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Else I wouldn't say it." Kiba softly said.

Shikamaru was silent for a little before he spoke up again.

"Get back up here." He said.

Kiba frowned but then did as Shikamaru said, climbing back up into the tree and then sat down.

"Why?" He asked, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled a little and then grabbed Kiba's head and kissed him. He pulled back after just a little while.

"For that." He said.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru, surprised. But happily surprised. He then smiled a little as well and gave Shikamaru a kiss back.

"So.. you're my boyfriend now right?" Shikamaru said, and grinned a little.

"Yeah." Kiba said as he blushed a little.

"Good. Then let's go back to 'our' room. Neji said they would come here tonight remember." Shikamaru said.

Kiba nodded.

"You mean those guards of Orochimaru right?" He asked.

"Right. So let's go before they ruin our night." Shikamaru said and started climbing down the tree.

"Alright." Kiba said, nodding, and then followed Shikamaru, smiling all the while. He finally got what he wanted. He almost couldn't believe it, but he did. And he was so happy about it. Nothing could ruin this day anymore. Not even a visit of Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

The next day, the group had left early and were now walking for about two hours. They hadn't said a whole lot. The group had decided to go to the next city, just to get a little further from Orochimaru and his guards. They now passed an old temple and Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at it.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, a little concerned.

Hidan pulled up an eyebrow as he looked at the temple as well, and then at Sasuke. What was wrong with him?

"Nothing. Can we go look at that place?" Sasuke asked, keeping his gaze on the temple.

"At the temple?" Shikamaru asked frowning and Sasuke nodded.

"I guess, but why?" Neji asked, as they started walking towards the entrance.

"I dunno, I just wanna see it." Sasuke said, shrugging. The temple just kind off.. had an appeal.

"Well, maybe we'll find something useful in there." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. They now entered the temple. It looked very old and it even smelled like that. It was a big temple with a high ceiling. It was almost like a church.

Sasuke walked further inside and looked around. Somehow, he felt at home here.

"This thing must be thousands of years old." Shikamaru said, amazed by the state it was still in.

"I feel a lot of negativity." Hidan said, with his nose pulled up.

Neji looked around too, amazed. He let his hand stroke over the walls and then frowned as he saw an image, hidden under some plants. He moved them away and then looked at the image. It was a man who was.. putting a house above his head. Neji looked closer. It was a very detailed image. It was amazing.

"What are you looking at?" Shikamaru asked, standing behind Neji. Sasuke now walked to the front of the temple, to a place that looked like an altar. He touched the wall on which a gigantic painting was painted on. Pieces were missing, so it wasn't really clear what it was.

"I don't know what it is, but-" Neji started, but didn't finish his sentence. The image suddenly started glowing.

".. Why is it glowing?" Shikamaru asked frowning. He looked around and then saw pretty much all the paintings in the room lid up. And it all seemed to come from the spot Sasuke was touching.

Neji frowned as well, as he now stood and looked at the image Sasuke touched.

"...Is it a good idea to stay here?" He asked.

"Sasuke..?" Shikamaru asked, but there was no reply. Sasuke just stood there, his hand on the painting.

"My my, all this just for me? How nice." A voice suddenly said.

Neji frowned. Oh god.

Hidan turned around now, to search where the voice came from, like everyone was doing now.

"Who are you?!" He snapped.

"Oh a new recruit. How nice. I'm your Lord. Lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru said and walked forward, followed by his guards. Sasuke slowly turned his head now and then let go of the wall as he recognised Orochimaru. What was going on?

"What do you want?" Hidan snapped. "You're even uglier then I thought, you fucker."

Orochimaru looked at Hidan and smirked, then suddenly he was gone. He ended up behind Neji and put a hand over Neji's chest.

"Hello. Did you miss me?" He said and grinned. Sasuke frowned.

"Let him go!" He yelled.

Neji frowned and then suddenly hit his elbow back, hitting Orochimaru in the chest.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped. At that moment, the guards started attacking the rest of them.

"Oh feisty hmm. I like that. It will come in nicely when I make you mine." Orochimaru said and smirked. He then grabbed Neji by the arm and suddenly swung him over his shoulder.

"Kill them if you must!" He told his guards.

"What the, let go of me!" Neji yelled as he started struggling, not liking his current position. The guards meanwhile nodded to Orochimaru, obeying him, as they all jumped into the fight, yelling out war shouts.

Sasuke grabbed a statue from the temple and threw it to the guards, taking out three of them. He then started running to Neji, who was being taken away by Orochimaru.

"Let him go you asshole! Neji!" He yelled.

The other guards now tossed themselves onto Sasuke, at least four of them started attacking him, swinging their swords towards them. Neji now started hitting and kicking Orochimaru, trying to get away. Orochimaru had a very tight grip onto him, but he did succeed to get off his shoulder. He started hitting Orochimaru on the chest, so he would let go of him.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped. "I'll never be yours!"

"Oh but you will. I will make you mine over and over. I'm pretty sure I'll treat you better in bed then your boyfriend would." Orochimaru said and laughed evilly. He just carried Neji further away. He didn't seem bothered by Neji hitting and kicking him. Sasuke in the mean time, made two statue's levitate and threw them to the guards attacking him.

"Neji!" He yelled.

Neji panicked as Orochimaru carried him away further, despite all of his struggling. The guards meanwhile jumped away from the statues and just attacked Sasuke once again.

"Sasuke watch out!" He yelled as one of the guards suddenly stood behind Sasuke and raised his sword.

Sasuke ducked and let a statue fall on top of the guard. He then threw it to the rest, to get them out of the way.

Orochimaru walked outside now and put Neji on his horse, then got on himself.

Neji kept struggling but he already saw it had no use. Orochimaru was holding him too tightly.

"Why aren't you taking someone who's willing?!" He snapped to Orochimaru. He couldn't see what was going on in the temple anymore, but he heard the guards yelling and screaming. Sasuke had to be winning. There was hope left.

"Because it is you who I seek." Orochimaru said and turned his horse around. Just when he wanted to leave, Sasuke stormed out of the temple.

"LET GO!" He yelled on top of his longs, sounding like he was going berserk. He gave out a scream and when Orochimaru turned around, he saw Sasuke was glowing. His eyes were completely black now.

Neji looked at Sasuke as he stopped struggling. He frowned. What was wrong with him..?

"Sasuke..?" He asked, worried.

But Sasuke didn't respond. Instead he raised his hand and a giant rock appeared from behind him. He put one foot forward before he threw the rock to Orochimaru, not thinking that it might hurt Neji as well.

Neji's eyes widened now. Oh god...

"Get us away from this spot!" He snapped to Orochimaru. Of course he wanted that rock to hit Orochimaru, but he knew that as long as Orochimaru was holding him, he would be hit too.

Orochimaru looked startled as well, but then teleported away. He had saved both of them (and the horse) just in time, but Sasuke wasn't done yet. He hit the temple behind him with two fists, causing it to start breaking down and then grabbed two poles and threw them to the two again. Sasuke was crying out screams the entire time.

"Sasuke stop it!" Neji yelled, while he struggled to get loose again. If Sasuke went on like this, he'd kill both him and Orochimaru.

At that moment, Hidan came running out together with Shikamaru and Kiba, having defeated the guards. And they had heard the temple rumble very dangerously, and it was even breaking down now.

Sasuke wasn't done though. He just kept throwing pieces of the temple to Orochimaru, who teleported every time. Orochimaru then suddenly kissed Neji fiercely, making Sasuke scream out a battle cry, and got off his horse, leaving Neji on top.

"I'll be back soon." He said and smirked then teleported away. Sasuke kept throwing and then just screamed as he made the ground shiver and made pieces of the temple fly to everywhere.

"Duck!" Shikamaru said and pushed Kiba onto the floor.

Neji quickly put his hand in front of his mouth, feeling like he had to throw up. The horse he was sitting on was panicking as well, Neji had to do his best to stop the horse from running away fast. Hidan meanwhile ran forwards and swung his scythe in the air, destroying the objects Sasuke tossed towards them.

"Sasuke stop!" Kiba yelled. It looked like Sasuke had completely flipped.

Neji quickly jumped off his horse and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke calm down!" He yelled, grabbing Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke turned to Neji and threw him away, at least six meters. He then gave out another scream as he kept throwing the pieces to everyone and everywhere. He was completely out of control.

"He's not listening!" Shikamaru said as he kept Kiba's head down when a large rock came their way.

Neji now hit a tree with a moan, and fell down the ground. He moved his hands over his head and then looked at Sasuke, angry.

"SASUKE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, at the top of his lungs, looking furious and in pain.

Then, just when a rock was gonna hit Neji, it stopped and fell down. Sasuke was breathing in and out heavily as his eyes turned back to normal and he stopped glowing. He looked at the floor as his body was shaking and then dropped on his knees. What had happened?

Neji now got up, stumbling a little, and walked to Sasuke.

"..W-what on earth happened?" He asked, as he kneeled down next to Sasuke, still holding his head.

Sasuke didn't respond as he stared at the floor. Why couldn't he remember what had just happened? Why was he outside? And why did he feel so weak?

Kiba frowned as he stood and pulled Shikamaru up as well.

"Sasuke, are you still there?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow. He then looked at Sasuke. "W-what happened...?" Sasuke softly asked.

"Perhaps he fainted or something." Kiba said, shrugging.

"You got all crazy and started throwing pieces of temple to everyone. You started throwing them to me and Orochimaru, and then to everyone." Neji said.

Sasuke kept looking at the floor.

".. I did?" He asked.

"Well obviously yeah. Have you looked at the temple? It's a piece of rubbish now." Shikamaru said.

"You really don't remember?" Neji asked, frowning. "Your eyes were all black and you were glowing.. I didn't recognize you anymore."

"..I don't know.." Sasuke said as he frowned. He somehow knew, but somehow... he didn't either.

"Well you did something alright. I'm pretty sure it had everything to do with that temple." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Kiba said as he looked at the temple. "You suddenly started glowing when you were standing at that image on the wall."

"..What image?" Sasuke asked, frowning confused.

"Hmm.." Shikamaru said, thinking. "Something must have triggered you."

"..Don't you even know that anymore?" Neji asked, frowning. "Do you remember that Orochimaru was here? You totally flipped when Orochimaru kissed me again. You started throwing things to everyone then."

"..I remember something like that.. I don't know.." Sasuke said and grabbed his head. He was so confused. Images were going through his head but he didn't know if they had happened or not and when.

Neji looked at Sasuke worried. He had no idea what to do now.

"...Do you need something?" He asked.

"..No." Sasuke said.

"Why did you wanna go to the temple Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, still thinking.

".. I don't know.. I just felt like I had to go there.." Sasuke answered.

"Do you feel different now?" Hidan asked, as he leaned onto his scythe. "Do you feel warmer?"

"..Warmer? What do you mean warmer?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"If you feel warmer you got more powers moron." Hidan said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "I don't know if I feel warmer.. I don't even know if I felt hot or cold before this."

Neji looked at Sasuke, still worried.

"Orochimaru fled because of it." He said. "..Do you have family left somewhere?"

"Don't know. Why? Stop with the questions, I don't know ok.." Sasuke said upset. He didn't know what to make of this. He had attacked his friends and Neji. And he couldn't even remember.

"Perhaps your family knows what this is.." Neji said.

"My family got wiped out when the city was attacked. Just like Kiba's." Sasuke said.

"There must be someone left." Neji said.

"Even if that was true, I don't know where he or she is." Sasuke said.

"..We could search." Kiba said.

"That would be too difficult." Hidan said, frowning. "His family could be anywhere."

"Well... if Sasuke still has something of his family with him, I can change into a dog and smell if I can find him." Kiba said, looking a bit unsure.

"I only have a picture and a necklace. And I don't think they know anything in the first place." Sasuke said.

"They might. We have to at least know what went wrong here." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Neji said. "Who knows what will happen if you're like that again once?"

"Can you give me the necklace?" Kiba asked as he changed into a huge dog.

"Nothing if there's nobody around." Sasuke said as he got up and dropped his backpack on the ground.

"It's somewhere in there." He said and then started walking away.

Neji frowned.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as he followed Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

"Away. I'm obviously not sane anymore." Sasuke said as he pulled his arm loose.

"Sasuke please stay." Neji said. "You don't remember it so you obviously can't help it."

"Which is exactly the problem now isn't it. I'm dangerous, I'm going crazy and looking for my family is useless." Sasuke snapped. "I can't stay and I don't wanna stay because I'm confused."

"...I want you to stay with me." Neji said as he took Sasuke's hand.

"Well I can't. I apparently just almost killed you guys. So no. I'm not going to stay." Sasuke said, pulling his hand free again.

"Sasuke I need you, I love you!" Neji said, frowning. Sasuke just couldn't leave..

Sasuke looked at the floor, having an angry but upset look on his face.

".. You don't need me like this.. And I'm sure you won't love me either." He said.

"..But I love you now.." Neji softly said.

"But you won't if I go mad like that again. And I don't wanna hurt you. So I'm going." Sasuke said and started walking again. He just had to go. He was too confused to stay. And if he would flip like that again, he was sure he would seriously hurt someone.

"Sasuke please!" Neji said, as he followed him again. "Don't you dare to leave me behind!"

"You can't go with me!" Sasuke yelled, turning around. "I'm leaving so I won't hurt you ok. So I can figure out what happened."

Neji stopped now as he looked at Sasuke. He couldn't believe this...

"..Sasuke I love you, please don't.." Neji softly said. "..I can't live without you and.. you're the only one who can stop Orochimaru from taking me with him.."

".. No I can't.. And if killing you or hurting you just so you won't get taken away by Orochimaru.. I'd rather not try.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, silently. He had no idea what to say upon that.

Sasuke looked back now and then walked to Neji and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry..." He softly said.

Neji was silent as he let Sasuke hug him, but didn't hug back. If Sasuke really was going to leave him, he had to get used to the idea of it. And not touch Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke pulled back now, upset that Neji didn't hug back. He looked to the ground again.

".. I knew it.." He said and then turned around and walked away. Neji already didn't want him anymore. He was right. Staying would be stupid. And Neji obviously agreed.

"If you're going to leave I don't want to hug and kiss anymore now.. It will make the goodbye even more hard." Neji said.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks now as his hands started shaking.

".. I just wanted a nice goodbye.. I don't wanna go.. I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said. ".. I'm so sorry.."

"Then don't go." Neji said. "We all want to help you Sasuke, you're not into this alone."

"But I could've hurt you.." Sasuke said, almost whispering. ".. I don't know what to do.."

"..What is worse to you Sasuke?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "You hitting me with a rock or me being raped by Orochimaru for the rest of my life?"

".. If I kill you I will never forgive myself Neji.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I know." Neji said.

"Dammit!" Sasuke suddenly yelled and hit a tree, making it breakdown and fall down in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly.

Neji bit his lip now.

"..Please think of this for a night before you go Sasuke.." Neji softly said.

"..I don't know.." Sasuke softly said. He just wanted Neji to force him to stay. To tell him everything would be fine. But he knew Neji couldn't do such a thing.

"Now what on earth is going on here?" Hidan's angry voice suddenly snapped. When Neji and Sasuke turned around, they saw Hidan standing there together with Kiba and Shikamaru, who were looking confused, and Hidan was looking pissed off. Like always.

"Go away." Sasuke said as he sat down on the tree trunk he had just broken.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, frowning. He read Neji's mind and then sighed.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"Sasuke wants to leave." Shikamaru said and then pushed Neji towards Sasuke. Letting Sasuke go would mean this was for nothing. Not to mention that it was dangerous for them as well as Sasuke. So Neji should do his best to make sure he wouldn't leave.

Neji frowned as he looked at Shikamaru.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Stay close to him and he'll stay. Don't push him away." Shikamaru said, softly so that Sasuke wouldn't hear it.

Neji frowned and then breathed in deeply, before he took Sasuke's hand. He'd just have to put his own feelings away again then.

"..Sasuke you can't go." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

".. I have to.." Sasuke softly said, looking away, but holding Neji's hand tightly.

"Look, if you flip again I'll protect your lover and hit those objects you toss at us away with my scythe." Hidan said, annoyed.

".. Well what if you're not there? What if I hurt you too? What if.. What if.. I don't know.." Sasuke said, absentmindedly stroking Neji's hand with his fingers.

"Then Kiba'll change into a dinosaur or something, I don't know." Hidan said, irritated. "If I were you, I'd stay here with us, unless you 'want' your boyfriend to get his brains fucked out by the Lord of evil of course."

Sasuke now stood up angry and grabbed the tree, throwing it to Hidan.

"Don't ever say that again!" He yelled furious.

Hidan grabbed his scythe and destroyed the tree, glaring at Sasuke.

"It's the hard truth, you fucker!" He yelled. "I thought 'you' were the one who wanted to save him, then be a man and fight for him!"

Neji frowned as he looked at them, silently. He really had no idea what he should do now.

"Yeah, but fighting for him is something completely different then killing him!" Sasuke yelled. "Just.. fuck you! I hate this! I hate all of this! So if you want me to stay, then stop being so frigging annoying!"

"I'm sure Neji tried it in a sweet way, but you obviously aren't listening to him!" Hidan yelled back. "But if you don't trust your team, that we can protect Neji, then you can fuck off!"

Sasuke turned away from Hidan now, not saying anything. The rest could do whatever they wanted, he would stay right there, no matter how childish it was.

"..Please stay Sasuke." Kiba now softly said, looking at Sasuke. He didn't understand what was going on at all.

Sasuke kept silent as he just stood there, crossing his arms. He wasn't going anywhere ever again. This was too much too handle, so he would just not do anything anymore.

Neji frowned as he touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"...Sasuke?" He asked, worried.

Sasuke moved his shoulder but still said nothing. If he only kept quiet and did nothing, his problems would just go away.

Neji moved his hand off of Sasuke's shoulder now.

"...Please respond to me." He said.

But Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't want to anymore. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is not getting us anywhere." He said, somewhat annoyed.

Neji stared at the ground now.

"Well let's go then, the fucker's not going to respond anymore." Hidan spat.

Shikamaru sighed again.

"I guess that's best. Staying here would give Orochimaru a chance to find us again." He said.

"Let's go then." Hidan said and turned around, starting to walk. Kiba bit his lip and then nodded, turning around as well. Neji was staring at Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and then at Neji.

"He's not coming Neji. Do you wanna stay with him, or with us?" Shikamaru asked.

"..I'll go with you." Neji softly said. Sasuke would leave him, no matter what he said. Neji knew how stubborn Sasuke was. He'd never give up on something which he had a strong idea about. Neji bit his lip as it started trembling. He then quickly turned around, putting his arms around his body, and followed Hidan, walking quickly.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

"You can still change your mind." He said, but when Sasuke still didn't respond he turned around as well and walked away. Once they had been gone for about a minute, Sasuke sighed annoyed and then walked after them quickly. He silently gained up on the others and grabbed Neji's hand, who was walking behind the rest. He couldn't leave Neji.. ever.

Neji looked at his left, startled. He then frowned, confused, as he saw that it was Sasuke.

"..Sasuke?" He asked, as he quickly wiped away the tears that had been on his cheeks.

"..I'm sorry.. I can't be apart from you.." Sasuke said, looking at Neji, having tears in his own eyes as well. He held Neji's hand tightly.

Neji now pulled Sasuke closer and hugged him tight.

"..I l-love you." He said.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly and closed his eyes.

".. I'm sorry.. I love you too." He said, holding Neji even tighter.

Hidan now turned around, and sighed, still annoyed. But he kept his mouth shut this time.

Shikamaru turned around now too and grabbed Kiba's arm, to stop him from walking further on his own. He smiled. He knew if they just left, Sasuke would come running after them.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's head and gave him a kiss.

Neji kissed Sasuke back, putting his arms around his neck. Kiba looked at them and then gave Shikamaru a small kiss as well, smiling. Hidan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Lovebirds. If you don't mind, can you wait till we get to another city?" Shikamaru asked, grinning as he put an arm around Kiba's neck.

Neji let go of Sasuke now and smiled a little, blushing.

"Yeah, s-sure." He said, as he wiped his last tears away.

Sasuke smiled as he stroke Neji's cheeks and then put an arm around Neji, holding him close.

"Let's go then." He said. Shikamaru now started walking again.

Neji nodded, as he held Sasuke as well and started walking.

"I knew he couldn't resist." Shikamaru told Kiba and smirked.

"You did?" Kiba asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't have left him standing there if I didn't think he wouldn't come chasing after Neji." Shikamaru said.

Kiba smiled at Shikamaru.

"Thanks." He said. "I really was afraid he'd stay there."

"He wouldn't give up on Neji." Shikamaru said and looked back. Nope. He was pretty sure those two couldn't be ripped apart.

"True." Kiba said, nodding. He then sighed happily. "Oh, Sasuke, can I get that necklace?" He asked, as he turned around a little.

Sasuke was silent as he looked at Kiba.

".. You all had my backpack.." He said and then sweatdropped. "Don't tell me it's still back there.."

"I never had your backpack." Kiba said, pulling up his eyebrows.

"I threw it to you." Sasuke said and then groaned as he let go of Neji. "Now I have to go back to get my stupid backpack." He grumbled.

"I didn't notice." Kiba said, frowning.

"Hidan has it." Shikamaru said as he kept walking, pulling Kiba along. Sasuke glared at Hidan.

"Were you gonna tell me you had it or let me walk all the way back before?" Sasuke snapped.

Hidan was walking ahead of them so he hadn't even heard the conversation. He had three backpacks on his back, his own, Sasuke's and Neji's.

"Hidan!" Sasuke yelled annoyed. What was wrong with that guy?

Hidan turned his head.

"What'ya want, punk?" He snapped, as he stopped walking.

"My backpack. And Neji's." Sasuke snapped back.

"Jeez, be happy I took them with me." Hidan said as he tossed both things to Sasuke's head.

Sasuke caught them and glared to Hidan.

"You could've just handed them over, asshole." Sasuke grumbled as he put on his backpack.

"You could've asked it, asshole." Hidan snapped as he continued walking.

"I hate him, can we just dump him somewhere?" Sasuke asked as he gave Neji his backpack as well.

"Thanks." Neji said. "And no, I don't think so. You have to admit that he's very strong."

"I don't care, he's annoying. I'm pretty sure that if I go berserk again I will kill him first." Sasuke said.

Neji snorted.

"Shh." He said, laughing a little. "It'll be fine."

Sasuke put an arm around Neji's neck again and continued walking.

"I'm still gonna go after him first." He said.

"Probably." Neji said with a smirk. Kiba now came walking next to them.

"Hey, do I still need to smell that necklace or not?" He asked.

"Oh.. yeah. Good luck with that, they're all dead if you ask me." Sasuke said as he pulled out a small necklace from his backpack and handed it to Kiba.

Kiba accepted the thing.

"Everyone stop for a moment!" He yelled and laid it down onto the ground. He then changed into a huge dog and sniffed at the object.

Shikamaru stopped and looked at Kiba. He was really funny as a dog.

"So do you smell anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait for a second." Kiba said as he sniffed into the air. "..Yes I smell something. Sasuke, get on that horse with Neji, and Shikamaru and Hidan, get on my back! I have to follow the smell!"

Sasuke looked around and then saw the horse following them. Had he been doing that the entire time?

"..Odd. Anyway, do you really smell something? Maybe it's just my scent on that thing." Sasuke said as he grabbed the horse and got on, then pulled Neji on as well. Shikamaru now got on Kiba's back.

"No, it's coming from the south." Kiba said, while Hidan climbed onto his back as well.

"Then well... let's go." Sasuke said, confused. Was someone of his family really still alive? Their entire village had been set on fire and he had to leave his family behind. So how could someone have survived?

* * *

A few days later, the group finally found the place where the scent of Sasuke's possible relative came from. Sasuke had been anxious all the time. To think he might have had family somewhere, without ever knowing it.

"So.. can you pick out the person?" Sasuke asked as they stopped in front of a small village.

"We have to go to the right here." Kiba said as he walked into a small street.

Sasuke made the horse follow and they walked behind Kiba.

"Is he close?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, very." Kiba said, nodding. "If I smell it right, it's a male, around... twenty seven years old or something."

Sasuke looked at Kiba now. Twenty seven.. who in his family was twenty seven now?

"Are we there?" He asked anxious.

"Almost." Kiba said as he sniffed, while he walked past the houses. "It's here." He said as he stopped in front of a house.

Sasuke looked at the house, quickly got off his horse and then walked to the door. He knocked on it. If only Kiba was right. Maybe someone he knew was there.

Neji got of the horse as well, holding it. It took some time, and then the door was opened by a black haired young man, with black eyes, just like Sasuke's.

"..Can I help you?" He asked, not recognising Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the man and then it clicked. Twenty seven. It was his brother. Uchiha Itachi. He hadn't changed a bit.

"..Itachi.." Sasuke softly said. He never knew Itachi had made it out alive.

"..Do I know you?" The man, Itachi, asked. He frowned a little.

"..I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said and kept looking at Itachi. He had never thought he would be standing in front of the one person in his family he liked the most. Maybe he was wrong. Or maybe this was just a dream or something.

Itachi's eyes widened now.

"..You're joking, right?" He asked.

"Well I don't think it would be a really funny joke." Sasuke said.

Itachi suddenly pulled Sasuke close, hugging him. "My god.. that you are alive. I thought you were dead along with the rest of the family."

Sasuke held Itachi tightly and smiled.

"I thought so too... of you then." Sasuke said. ".. I thought everyone was dead."

"Me too." Itachi said, nodding. "..Thank god you're still alive.."

"..I can't believe it's really you." Sasuke said, still holding onto Itachi. He didn't wanna let go.

"Me neither." Itachi said. "I'm so glad it's you who turned out to be alive." He said, as he released Sasuke and took his face into his hands, giving Sasuke a kiss on the forehead.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled. He was so glad Itachi and him were... like they used to be.

"Remember Kiba? He smelled you, you stinky man." Sasuke said and smirked as he pointed to Kiba.

Itachi smirked.

"Woah, that's a long time ago." He said. "You used to be a little pup."

"..I remember you yeah." Kiba said, frowning. "Strange that I didn't recognise your voice or scent."

"It hasn't changed. The rest is Shikamaru and... Hidan." Sasuke said, almost spitting Hidan's name out.

"And this is Neji. My boyfriend. Your brother in law." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji forward.

Neji smiled as he put his hand forwards.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Itachi nodded as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well." He said. "Neji, it may sound harsh, but I sense evil upon you."

Kiba frowned now.

Sasuke frowned too.

"What the hell are you talking about? Neji's not evil." Sasuke said.

"I think he means something else Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"I sense that you've been touched by evil and that you will be touched by evil even more." Itachi said, frowning. "Are you being followed?" He asked, as he looked around now.

"We were. By Lord Orochimaru. And well.. we are, just not in that way. He just shows up sometimes." Sasuke said. ".. And well.." He started and looked at Neji. He himself was kind of something evil for Neji right now too.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

".. Nothing.. I guess. Anyway, can we stay here for a while?" Sasuke asked. "We're kind of on the run."

"Sure you can." Itachi said, nodding, as he opened the door even further. "Honey, we got some visitors!" He yelled to the stairs.

Sasuke frowned like mad now, looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Honey?" He asked. Since when did Itachi call people honey? The team walked inside now.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now and then smirked a little.

"I got a boyfriend as well." He said.

"Since when do you have boyfriends?" Sasuke asked. Another man around Itachi's age walked down the stairs now. He had long blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Who are they un?" He asked, walking to Itachi.

"My little brother, his boyfriend and his friends." Itachi said, smiling at his boyfriend. He kissed him on the lips.

The man smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Deidara un." The man, Deidara, said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Sasuke said, still amazed. Wow.. just.. Itachi and a boyfriend..

"What's with that look on your face?" Itachi asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Well.. I just never thought of you as someone who did.. things.. with boyfriends.. and such." Sasuke said.

"Itachi does a lot of things with me un." Deidara said and smirked at Itachi.

"Oh shut up Dei." Itachi said, laughing a little.

"Anyways, we had something to ask you." Kiba said, looking at Itachi. "It was something with Sasuke that happened."

Sasuke immediately looked to the ground now. Damn, that was right. They came here for what he had done.

"You're right Kiba. Well done." Shikamaru said grinning and patted Kiba on the head.

Kiba smiled slightly now.

"Sasuke flipped." He said as his smile disappeared.

"Well, let me explain that." Shikamaru said, seeing the look on Itachi's face.

"He went crazy after we went to some temple. He just completely lost his mind and started throwing things at us. Once he snapped out of it, he couldn't remember. We wanted to know if you knew what it was." Shikamaru explained.

"...It almost sounds like the old Uchiha powers." Itachi said, frowning. "What did that temple look like?"

"Like a temple." Sasuke said.

"It was big and it had all these pictures in it. Those lid up when Sasuke touched them." Shikamaru said.

"Was this temple in the middle of a forest?" Itachi asked. "And did he throw things he normally couldn't throw at people?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said. "Like half buildings and stuff."

"I didn't mean to.." Sasuke softly said, looking to the floor.

Itachi frowned.

"...Sasuke, I think you found that temple where the old powers of our family are hidden." He said. "Only a few ones are able to get those powers from there."

"Well I don't want the frigging powers." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms.

"What exactly 'are' those powers then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Old powers of our family." Itachi said. "And you can't help it you get them or not." He said to Sasuke.

"Well I got that. But what do they do? And where are they for? And why do only a few of you get them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well there must be a way to get rid of them." Sasuke said.

"It has something to do with the stronger ones of our families, meant to protect the weaker ones." Itachi said. "I don't know exactly why either. But if someone has those powers, someone else in the land will have the power to stop that person."

"Oh. So who is that person? Someone else of our family. Because then it'd better be you." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"It's almost always someone of another family." Itachi said.

"Why? That doesn't make sense. And that power, it really does a lousy job at protecting people." Sasuke said.

"That's what you need the other for, to get the power in control." Itachi said, shrugging. "I didn't think of it either."

"Well that just sucks." Sasuke snapped.

"The only thing we can do then is look for the person who can stop you." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Itachi said and then looked at Sasuke. "Just keep your anger under control. It has no use to get mad at me, I didn't think of it."

"I'm not at mad at you, I'm mad at whoever decided I should get that stupid power." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi sighed now.

"I can understand that." He said. "It's just fate. You can't help it. Now, do you all want to eat something?"

"I can make something un." Deidara said and suddenly pulled out a pink flower apron. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. What the hell?

"Don't mind that." Itachi said as he saw Sasuke looking, smiling a little.

"I think I am really happy I have Neji right now." Sasuke said as he saw Deidara happily going to the kitchen, actually wearing the apron.

"Shush, Sasuke." Neji said, laughing a little as he took Sasuke's hand.

"I'm going outside." Hidan said as he rolled his eyes and got up.

"Hmpf, fine." Sasuke said. "Should we help him or what?" He asked Itachi.

"Nah he'll be fine." Itachi said. "We'd better just enjoy this evening and talk."

"OK. Well good." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Should we put our stuff somewhere?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can take them with you to your room tonight." Itachi said. "Neji, I hope you won't mind I'll borrow your boyfriend tonight, because I have a lot of things to talk about with him."

Neji smiled.

"It's fine." He said.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'll make hot steamy love to you in the morning then." He said.

Neji laughed a little.

"I'll remind you of that." He said. He then sighed, leaning back. He had the feeling, for the first time in the last month, that they were safe.

* * *

Someone sneaked through a window, as if having the body of a snake. The person looked around the dark room and then spotted someone sleeping in a bed. The person, smirking now, walked to the bed and looked down on the person sleeping.

"Ah Neji. How innocent you still are." The person, Orochimaru, said and moved his face down to Neji's neck.

At that moment, Neji softly moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"..Sasuke, what are you doing..?" He softly asked, as he rubbed his eyes, thinking it was his lover who had come to bed. It was very dark and he couldn't see well.

Orochimaru just smirked though and then suddenly bit down onto Neji's neck, sinking his teeth into his skin.

Neji's eyes now flew open as he let out a scream of surprise and pain. His hands flew up to push his attacker away, and it was then that he realised it wasn't Sasuke on top of him.. but Lord Orochimaru.

"..Y-you..? Hng.." He brought out, as he pushed against Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru bit down a little harder before he pulled back and smirked to Neji, looking down on him again. A trickle of blood went down his chin and he licked it off with his long tongue.

"Hello Neji. You taste so sweet." He said.

Neji looked at Orochimaru in fear, as he felt the wound in his neck burning and bleeding.

"Get off o-of me!" He then yelled, as he started to struggle.

"Sure Neji. Whatever you want. I'll see you soon." Orochimaru said and then got off Neji and disappeared through the window.

Neji kept on the bed, panting and moaning in pain. God.. what had just happened? Why did Orochimaru bite him?

The door now swung open and Sasuke stormed in.

"What's going on!? Why did you scream!?" Sasuke yelled panicked.

Neji opened his mouth to say something but a loud moan came out as he gripped the wound on his neck. A shot of pain went through him and his eyes flew open. God.. he felt evil entering him. He arched his back, moaning and gasping. He tried to ban that feeling away, but it didn't succeed.

Sasuke ran to Neji and grabbed him, pulling him up.

"Neji what's wrong!? Damn.. w-what happened!?" He asked, seeing the wound and the blood from Neji's neck.

"..O-Orochimaru.." Neji groaned and then started breathing very fast, hyperventilating and moaning. Another shock went through his body.

"What? Orochimaru!? Did Orochimaru come here!? When?! How!? What did he do to you!? Neji answer me!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Neji's face and forcing Neji to look at him.

Neji clenched his eyes shut now and opened them again with a gasp, as his eyes turned completely black for a moment, but then returned to their white state again. Another shock went through his body and he let out a groan, grabbing the wound again, which kept bleeding.

Meanwhile, Itachi ran upstairs as well.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Something happened to Neji! Orochimaru came here!" Sasuke yelled panicked. He pushed Neji's hand away from the wound and placed his own one on it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Neji calm down!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji once again arched his back and moaned, and then suddenly fell still, panting heavily.

Itachi looked at Neji with a frown now. What on earth happened?

Sasuke looked at Neji worried.

".. Neji? Say something.." Sasuke said, keeping his hand on the wound.

"..I f-feel.. hn.. s-strange.. " Neji managed to bring out. "..H-he bit me.."

Sasuke frowned.

"..Bit you? Why would he bite you? And what do you mean you feel strange?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi frowned now as he looked at Neji's eyes. They weren't white anymore.. they had turned into a light grey colour.

"..Your eyes changed Neji." Itachi said.

"What do you mean his eyes changed?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Neji's eyes now. He frowned. Neji's eyes did change. Not only their colour.. but their expression as well. What was going on?

Neji opened his mouth to say something again but then his eyes rolled back a little, as he let out a moan. His head throbbed a lot.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then laid him down in the bed again. He pulled the sheets over Neji.

"Maybe you just need a little rest. Itachi can you get a bandage?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded and then departed from the room.

"..I f-feel like something's entering my body.." Neji whispered now.

"What do you mean? What's entering your body?" Sasuke asked, stroking Neji's hair with the hand he wasn't using to push on the wound.

"..S-something.." Neji muttered, and then moved his shoulder up, to get Sasuke's hand off the wound in his neck.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked frowning. "I can't take my hand away Neji. It'll bleed too much."

"..I-it burns.." Neji moaned, as he gripped Sasuke's wrist now. "..L-let go."

"No. It burns now but you can die if I let go." Sasuke said, not letting go.

"..L-let go." Neji said, now sounding a bit more harsh.

"No." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji. He would not let go.

Neji glared at him and his eyes suddenly changed into a darker colour of grey and he started moving his hand, using more and more power.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then let out a whimper. Neji was.. bruising his wrist.

"W-what are you doing Neji? Let go right now." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, his eyes getting darker and darker. He only put more force into his hand.

Itachi came walking back with bandages now and then frowned as he saw what was happening. What 'was' happening?

"Neji s-stop. You're breaking it. Neji!" Sasuke yelled as Neji wouldn't let go, just kept tightening his grip. He tried to push off Neji's hand but it didn't work.

Neji's eyes now were black as he put more effort in breaking Sasuke's wrist. Itachi now walked forwards and grabbed Neji's wrist, putting power into it, so Neji finally let go. Neji looked at Itachi angry and panting, and then gasped and fell down onto the bed again, when a shock went through his body. He clenched his eyes shut and when he opened them again, they were turning lighter again.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist. It wasn't broken, but it sure as hell was bruised. Since when was Neji so strong anyway? And since when did he want to hurt Sasuke?

"What were you thinking!? You can't just break my wrist!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji once again closed his eyes with a moan, and then opened them again, looking out of it.

"..I don't think he realised what he was doing.." Itachi said, as he looked at Neji's movements.

"Then what the hell is going on!?" Sasuke yelled frustrated. He could care less that his wrist hurt. It hurt more that Neji had even tried to hurt him in the first place.

Neji opened his eyes again, looking at Sasuke, panting.

"..S-Sasuke.. I.. I'm sorry.." He softly said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed.

"It's OK." He said and took the bandage from Itachi. He started wrapping it around Neji's neck silently.

"..It's like someone t-took over my body.." Neji whispered, still shocked about what he had tried to do.

"I already said it's ok. You don't have to explain." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded, sighing. What on earth was happening to him?

Sasuke silently finished the bandage and then pulled the sheets over Neji again.

"Now get some sleep." He said.

Neji nodded.

"..Thanks.." He softly said.

"Perhaps you could better stay with him tonight." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"I will. I just don't feel like sleeping now." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. Neji looked at Sasuke with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't worry Neji." Sasuke said to Neji and stroke through his hair for a little while. He just had to think for a little while.

"..I'm sorry." Neji softly said, just wanting to say it again.

"Don't be." Sasuke said and gave Neji a small smile. "Goodnight Itachi. Thanks for helping."  
"You're welcome." Itachi said, nodding. "Goodnight." He then left the room.

Sasuke kept silent now as he stared to the wall. He didn't wanna talk to Neji now.

"..Sasuke.." Neji softly said, frowning. If Sasuke'd only look at him..

"Go to sleep Neji." Sasuke said, not looking at Neji. They had too many problems already. Neji going crazy, that was one problem too many.

Neji frowned and then laid down, sighing. He hated this. He was confused and scared. Because there was something in him that didn't belong there. And he had no idea what it was.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was sitting in the livingroom, chattering with each other. Neji was sitting on a chair, alone, while Sasuke was talking to his brother. At that moment, the door opened and Hidan got inside.

"Here, I got some food for ya all." Hidan said and tossed some dead animals on the table. He grabbed one of them and just took a bite. "They're much better like this."

Sasuke put up a disgusted face.

"How about we cook em up first." He said. He really didn't understand why anyone, besides Kiba, would eat this raw.

Neji now stood, as his eyes changed colour.

"Why not eat them like this?" He said as he took one of the animals, ripped the skin off and then just took a bite, tearing the flesh off the animal with his teeth. He smirked after he swallowed. "This way, you can taste the blood a lot better." He now licked his lips, licking up all the blood.

Kiba stared at Neji, open mouthed. What the hell?

Sasuke looked at Neji and then gave him a glare. He pulled the flesh out of Neji's hand and threw it on the table.

"You are going to eat like we always do." He snapped.

"Are you suddenly the boss of me?" Neji asked with a slight smirk as he licked off the blood on his hands.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then saw that his eyes were dark. Really dark. Almost black. What was going on?

"Right now I am. You can't handle raw meat." Sasuke said.

"Oh I can." Neji said as he moved closer to Sasuke and suddenly pushed him against the wall. "Do you want me to prove it?" He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Kiba frowned.

"..What's going on?" He asked.

"I want you to act normal." Sasuke said. He had to act like he wasn't intimidated. But he was. Neji never acted like this before.

"Neji got bitten by Orochimaru.." Shikamaru said, reading Sasuke's mind.

Neji just smirked again and then looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"I'm acting completely normal, sweet Sasuke." He said and licked over Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke just stared back at Neji.

"You are not the person I love. So no, you're not acting normal." He said.

"Isn't that sad?" Neji asked, grinning, as he moved his head into Sasuke's neck and licked him there.

"Act normal Neji." Sasuke said as he pushed Neji's head away.

"Neji, what's wrong with you?" Kiba asked. Neji now turned around, annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong with me, what's your problem?!" He snapped.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's hand to prevent him from doing anything.

"He's turning evil I think." Shikamaru said, frowning.

Neji frowned and then suddenly started to try to pull himself loose, glaring at Kiba.

"Let go of me!" He snapped at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said and glared at Neji. "I won't let you hurt anyone."

Shikamaru put a hand in front of Kiba, pushing him back as he looked at Neji.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then suddenly yanked himself loose and hit Sasuke with an enormous force in the middle of his face.

Kiba's eyes widened and then Itachi jumped onto Neji, pushing his arms on his back.

"You stop this madness now!" He yelled into Neji's ear, who started struggling like mad.

"Let go of me!" Neji yelled. His eyes were as black as Sasuke's now.

Sasuke grabbed to his face, but quickly snapped out of it and grabbed Itachi's arm.

"Don't hurt him." He said, worried for Neji, even though he was going insane.

".. I've never seen anything like this.." Shikamaru said.

"Are you ok Sasuke un?" Deidara asked, shocked.

Neji gasped now as he let out a moan, while his whole body turned and twisted. His head fell back and he pushed his head forwards with a gasp again, as his eyes turned fully black for a moment, before the black only focussed itself into Neji's pupils.

Sasuke went to stand in front of Neji.

"..Are you OK?" He asked. If only Neji was OK. And back to normal.

Neji was panting and gasping, but still struggling weakly to get loose. But the struggling got weaker every second, as his eyes slowly turned back to the light grey.. but it wasn't the same grey anymore. It was once again, slightly darker then the last time.

"Neji? Talk to me." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's face and made Neji look at him.

"We have to figure out how to help Neji and fast." Shikamaru said.

Itachi now let go of Neji, while Neji panted and looked at Sasuke now.

" ..I c-can't control it.." He softly said, frowning.

"What? You can't control what?" Sasuke asked frowning. He didn't understand this.

"..Evil's taking me over.." Neji said, swallowing. "..I'm trying to fight it, but I can't stop it.."

"What evil? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"He means that when Orochimaru bit him, somehow he slowly started turning evil." Shikamaru said. "Apparently Orochimaru injected some of himself into Neji."

" ..That's horrible.." Kiba softly said.

Hidan frowned.

"Then we have to get that poison out." He said.

"Well how did you want to do that huh? Suck it out?" Sasuke snapped. Dammit, he knew this was bad, but not that it was this bad. He could loose Neji.

"Well.. there should be an antidote somewhere. I guess." Shikamaru said.

"Orochimaru probably keeps it hidden somewhere.. or he's the only one who can erase it." Hidan said, as he took a bite of one of the animals again.

"If the last thing is true then I'm afraid we can't do a whole lot..." Shikamaru said and Sasuke looked to the floor.

"Well we can't give up. We'll just have to find a way." He said.

"I think it's the last one indeed." Itachi said. "I take it that Orochimaru wouldn't want someone to stop being evil."

Neji softly moaned now as he sat down onto the ground, grabbing his head. God his head hurt so much..

Sasuke kneeled down next to him, putting an arm around his back.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru frowned and then tried to look into Neji's mind again. And it worked, Neji was not banning him out this time.

Neji stared at the ground now.

"...I don't know.." He softly said and tried to ban Shikamaru out of his head, but his spirit was being held back. He couldn't push Shikamaru away.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji.." A voice in Neji's head then suddenly said. And the voice was very familiar.

Neji's head snapped up now, and he looked around the room wildly.

" ..Where is he..?" He asked and then moaned as he felt a sharp pain in his head and some sickness in his stomach. He groaned and then opened his mouth, panting.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Hello Neji, don't worry. I'm just in your head. So, how do you like being evil huh?" The voice said.

"Orochimaru." Shikamaru softly said and narrowed his eyes.

Neji's eyes rolled back as he let out another moan, letting his head fall back, and then groaned loudly, gripping the floor tightly. His eyes were changing again.

"Oh? You must like it a lot. You keep changing into the evil you. I must say I like it. You should come to me soon." Orochimaru said.

"Itachi, hold Neji. He might turn evil again." Shikamaru said.

Itachi nodded as he took a hold onto Neji, who gasped and then started struggling a little, raggedly breathing.

"..L-let go of me.." He growled.

"Yes you tell them Neji. Better yet, make them feel miserable for a few days. Then come to me. Do you understand?" Orochimaru said.

Neji groaned and then suddenly yanked himself loose and grabbed a knife out of his boot, glaring at all of them. Itachi walked back to Neji and tried to grab him again but Neji turned around and kicked Itachi hard in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Itachi yelled as he grabbed his stomach. "What the hell, how come he's so strong?!"

"..Get away.." Neji growled, as he kept panting and his eyes widened as they turned black.

Deidara quickly ran to Itachi, worried.

"Are you OK un?" He asked.

"Neji stop this right now!" Sasuke yelled as he walked towards Neji.

"Show them Neji. Show them what you can do. Make them see who's the boss." Orochimaru said.

Neji glared at Sasuke now and then kicked Sasuke in the stomach as well, and suddenly stabbed him in the shoulder with the knife, hard. He smirked at Sasuke.

"You can't order me around." Neji snapped.

Sasuke let out a scream as his eyes widened. He slowly grabbed the hand Neji was holding the knife with.

"..S-stop this." He said and looked at Neji now.

"Oh very nice Neji. Just tell him what you think of him. Hurt him!" Orochimaru said and laughed.

"Neji stop!" Shikamaru said, hearing all that Neji heard as well.

Neji gritted his teeth together and then pulled Sasuke closer, pushing the knife deeper, and then pulled the knife out painfully. He smirked and then licked up Sasuke's blood.

"You taste sweet, but that's the only thing that's sweet about you." He snapped, and then spit into Sasuke's face. "You lousy excuse for a boyfriend. You can't even help me." He looked at Sasuke with a mad look in his eyes now.

Hidan now yanked Neji away from Sasuke.

"Pull yourself together you fucker!" He barked at Neji.

Sasuke looked at Neji shocked. He wiped his face and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"..You're not yourself..." Sasuke softly said, but somewhere he wondered if Neji wasn't right. He 'couldn't' help Neji indeed.

"Good job Neji! Now just keep making him feel miserable and you can come to me in no time!" Orochimaru said.

Neji kicked backwards as hard as he could, leading Hidan to moan in pain.

"Oh I'm myself Sasuke, this is nothing!" Neji snapped, as he yanked himself loose, pushing Sasuke against the wall again. "Now shut up and get out of my life." He spat, giving Sasuke a hard hit in the face again.

Sasuke groaned now and then looked at Neji.

"..I'm not leaving you." He said. He would never give up on Neji. No matter what he did.

"Good job Neji! Finish it!" Orochimaru yelled, but before Neji could do anything, Shikamaru walked up to Neji and gave him a simple thud in the neck, just behind the ear and knocked Neji out.

Neji got wide eyes and opened his mouth slightly, and then it got black and he landed onto the ground with a thud. It was deadly silent now.

"..My god.." Kiba softly said, putting a hand in front of his mouth.

Sasuke looked ahead of him, breathing heavily, then pushed himself off the wall and walked away. This was far too overwhelming.

"Itachi.. Can you bind him up?" Shikamaru said, looking down on Neji.

Itachi nodded, frowning. He knelt down next to Neji and turned him around.

"Can you give me the rope, Deidara?" He asked.

Deidara looked shocked but nodded as he got some rope. He gave it to Itachi with shaking hands.

"Orochimaru is trying to get Neji." Shikamaru said. "Our best shot at getting Neji back is preventing him from going to Orochimaru."

Itachi nodded thankfully to Deidara and then started tying up Neji's arms.

"Will he go to Orochimaru then?" Itachi asked.

"He talks to Neji in his head." Shikamaru answered. "Right now, he controls Neji. He did everything Orochimaru asked from him."

Itachi now bound up Neji's legs as well.

"..Damn." He softly said.

"So all we can do is keep Neji here and keep him in order." Shikamaru said.

"..I think someone has to go get Sasuke.. He was bleeding badly un." Deidara said.

"I will." Itachi said as he stood and then walked outside. "You guys keep an eye on Neji alright?"

"We will." Shikamaru said and Deidara nodded.

Itachi nodded as he walked outside and looked around. He then saw Sasuke walking there and he quickly followed him.

"Hey." He said as he caught up on him. "..Come back, I need to put some bandages on you."

Sasuke turned his head away from Itachi. He was still holding his shoulder.

".. I don't need bandages." He softly said.

"I understand that you're upset Sasuke.. but you need to take care of your wound.. it's not going to help Neji if you have an infected wound." Itachi said.

"..I just don't get why he did that.. Why he said all those things.. I'm not able to help him either way.." Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru told him to say those things Sasuke.. don't let it encourage you." Itachi said. "..If you give up now, Neji will go to Orochimaru for sure."

"..I don't know if I can keep up ok." Sasuke snapped. "..He sounded like he meant it.."

Itachi nodded.

"But he wasn't like he normally is." He said.

".. It's easy for you to say, he didn't do it to you." Sasuke said.

"I know." Itachi said, sighing. "I can understand it's not easy."

"Things are screwed up.." Sasuke softly said, staring at the ground.

"..That's why we have to try to solve them." Itachi said. "Please come back with me."

".. I don't know if we can.." Sasuke said and then sighed. "But fine.." He turned around and walked back to Itachi's house. He hoped Neji would be back to normal soon. He needed Neji to be like he used to be.

Itachi put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and then took him with him, inside of the house. He then sat Sasuke down on a chair and started taking care of his wound.

Sasuke groaned a little as Itachi did this and then looked to the floor. Neji was lying there, tied up. It looked.. bad. Neji hadn't done anything wrong. At least not the real Neji.

"Are you OK Sasuke?" Kiba asked, looking worried.

"..I'm fine." Sasuke said, looking away.

"Are you sure un?" Deidara asked as he brought a wet rag he quickly got when he saw Itachi and Sasuke returning. He gave it to Itachi.

Itachi nodded to Deidara, thankfully.

"Deidara, can you please put Neji on a chair or on the couch?" He asked.

"Sure." Deidara said and nodded. He walked to Neji, picked him up and layed him down on the couch.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat down.

"How troublesome." He muttered.

At that moment, while Itachi was cleaning Sasuke's wound, Neji let out a soft moan. He was waking up.

"I hope he's.. you know.. normal un." Deidara said worried. Sasuke looked at Neji. He really hoped that too.

Neji frowned and then opened his eyes. He wanted to stretch, but found out he couldn't. He wriggled with his arms a little, and then looked at the rest. The pupils of his eyes were grey now.

"Do you wanna beat somebody up again?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Neji. He read his mind then. Better check first.

Neji looked at Shikamaru now, as he bit his lip.

"...I'm so sorry.." He softly said, looking guilty.

"Good. But it's not your fault." Shikamaru said. "You do understand we have to keep you like this for now right?"

Neji swallowed and then nodded, as he sat up.

"..I do." He said.

"We have to keep you out of Orochimaru's hands." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked to the floor now. He groaned when Itachi pushed on his wound.

Neji nodded, as he leaned against the couch.

"..Sasuke.. I'm so sorry." He said, looking at Sasuke.

"It's OK.." Sasuke softly said. It wasn't, but he could at least let Neji think it was.

Neji bit his lip, staring at his knees now. He closed his eyes now.

"...I want it out of my head.." He softly said.

"Well, we haven't found a way yet." Shikamaru said. "You will just have to wait."

Neji nodded, sighing.

"Can't you block that jackass out of your head?" Hidan asked, frowning.

"I could.. but I lost the ability, so it seems." Neji said. "My spirit seems weaker."

"No surprise there. The evil side is just blocking it away." Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded.

"So it seems." He said.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Do you want anything to drink Neji un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm almost done." Itachi said as he was now bandaging Sasuke's wound. Neji nodded to Deidara.

"Gladly." He said.

Deidara nodded and walked to the kitchen. A little later he returned with a glass of water and helped Neji drink.

"I was wondering though." Shikamaru said. "Orochimaru must want you for something. He wouldn't go through all this trouble to have a little fun."

Neji looked at Shikamaru and once he was done drinking he nodded.

"I know." He said. "I wonder about that as well. But when we first met, he said that he had been looking for me or something."

"I know. So he must want you for something. I just can't seem to figure out for what." Shikamaru said, thinking.

"Me neither." Neji said, frowning. Why did Orochimaru want him indeed? Why was he so perfect for him?

"I think if we can figure out why he wants you, we can make sure he won't get you." Shikamaru said.

"What if he does just want Neji to have some fun?" Sasuke said.

"Indeed, it can be that Orochimaru gets a kick of having someone by his side who didn't wanted it originally." Hidan said. "He may get a kick of hunting Neji down like this."

"No, I don't think that's it." Shikamaru said. "He almost took Neji with him two times. One time of which Sasuke went berserk. He couldn't possibly have seen that coming. It can't be a plan of him to act like he could have taken Neji."

Neji frowned and then closed his eyes. He wanted to know. He then started searching for Orochimaru's spirit, to ask him. He had the right to know the truth.

"Don't Neji." Shikamaru said, reading Neji's mind. "Even if he's going to answer, you could become evil again. It could strain your body."

Neji opened his eyes again and looked at Shikamaru.

"..We need to know right?" He asked.

"You can try that later. You should rest now." Shikamaru said.

Neji frowned, but then nodded.

"Alright." He said.

".. Can you guys leave us alone for a second?" Sasuke suddenly said. He didn't look at anyone, he just stared to the ground.

Itachi looked at Sasuke as he finished bandaging him.

"..Sure." He said, as he stood and pulled Deidara up.

Hidan sighed as he walked out of the house, and Kiba stood as well.

Shikamaru sighed and then went off as well. Sasuke was silent for a while.

"..Did you mean it?" He then softly asked, still not looking at Neji.

"..What are you talking about?" Neji asked, frowning.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Sasuke snapped but then swallowed. He shouldn't react like that.

"I meant the things you said when you were.. you know.. evil. Did you mean them? Surely you didn't just say them for the fun of it.." Sasuke said.

"...He told me to hurt you.." Neji softly said. "I.. I couldn't stop myself, I just lost control over the evil in me."

"But you meant it right? Somewhere you meant it... It weren't things you could just make up.. It were things that were really bothering you weren't they..?" Sasuke said.

"I can't even remember what I said..." Neji said, frowning.

"You said I was a lousy boyfriend... Because I couldn't help you.." Sasuke softly said. "And it's true.."

"..That's not true Sasuke.." Neji said, frowning. "No one can help me."

"I'm pretty sure Shikamaru can.. And I'm pretty sure too that you didn't just say that.. Somewhere deep down you probably feel that way." Sasuke said, looking away.

"Why do you feel so unsure all of a sudden?" Neji asked, still frowning. "I know Shikamaru can't help me either. It's getting stronger every hour."

"Because of what you said ok. And what you did." Sasuke snapped. "I never thought you would stab me and hurt me and spit in my face.. I don't know if I can take it.."

"...I didn't mean to.." Neji softly said, swallowing.

Sasuke sighed and walked to Neji, sitting down next to him.

"I know that.. I guess.. I just can't help but believe what you say.. Because I still see you saying it and doing it.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I can understand.." Neji said, nodding. "It's an image that won't go away soon.."

Sasuke nodded and then turned to Neji and grabbed him.

"..I'm so afraid I'll loose you." He softly said.

"I'll always be with you in your heart, please don't forget that.." Neji softly said. He wanted to hug Sasuke, but he couldn't... his arms were still tied.

"..That's not enough.." Sasuke said as he moved his hands to Neji's and intertwined their fingers. He rested his head on Neji's shoulder.

Neji put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder as well, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"..I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke softly said. "I'm not leaving you.. ever.."

"..Thanks.. I'll keep fighting.." Neji said.

"Good.." Sasuke said. He knew they were both just trying to cheer each other up. Sasuke was sure he would loose Neji soon. And there was nothing he could do..

Neji swallowed.

"..I'm so tired.." He softly said.

"Then sleep." Sasuke said and let go of Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Thanks." He said.

Sasuke laid Neji down and then gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled and then walked away. It hurt to see Neji like this. He wished he could just go back in time and be happy again.

Neji watched Sasuke go, sad. He hated this.. He just wanted the evil to leave him.. but he knew it wouldn't happen soon.

* * *

A week later, Sasuke was sitting on Neji and his bed, still at Itachi's place. Neji had become more and more evil over the days. By now, he was normal for just a few minutes a day. And Sasuke wasn't sure whether he could take a lot more. Neji was now sleeping, still tied up and Sasuke stroke through his hair. He was really tired of all of it.

Neji now breathed in deeply as he let out a moan. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around, spotting Sasuke.

"..Hey." He said, looking at him. His wrists hurt because he had been struggling heavily in his evil state the past days. As did his ankles.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled a little.

"..Are you still normal?" He asked, not wanting to be overwhelmed by Neji's evil ever again.

Neji nodded, smiling a little too.

"..But not for long I fear." Neji said.

"..I guess not." Sasuke said and quickly leaned in, kissing Neji. He hoped he wouldn't turn evil now already.

Neji kissed back softly, but passionate. He opened his and Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke put his hands in Neji's hair and slowly started licking over Neji's tongue. God he missed not having to worry whether Neji would turn evil.

Neji kissed back, being careful as well, but then started kissing Sasuke rougher and rougher. He opened his eyes and a smirk slowly rose up upon his face. His eyes didn't change though. They had been black since yesterday.

Sasuke noticed and quickly broke the kiss, moving away. He turned his back on Neji and sighed. It felt horrible. Every day felt horrible.

"What, showing your back now, hm?" Neji asked, mocking Sasuke.

"None of your business. Give Neji back." Sasuke snapped, but inside he was just upset. And he knew asking for Neji back was useless.

"I 'am' Neji, dear Sasuke." Neji said, grinning a little. "I'll show you that I'm Neji if you untie me."

"I mean the old Neji. The nice one. And you can forget about me untying you." Sasuke snapped, turning around to Neji and glaring at him.

"Why so mean?" Neji asked, laughing. He kept having the smirk on his face. "Wouldn't you want to have me close to you, hm?"

"'You' no. The Neji I know, yes." Sasuke said.

"The Neji you know, is me. But a better version." Neji said, as he sat down onto his knees. "I just found out that you're quite useless and I can get so much better." He now started fidgeting with the ropes around his ankles.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hands and pushed him back on the bed.

"Maybe I am and maybe you can. You're still not going anywhere." Sasuke said.

"You won't let me go?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow, amused.

"No, I won't." Sasuke said, looking anything 'but' amused.

"Even not when I threaten you to bite my own tongue when you won't?" Neji asked, still smirking.

"Nope. I'll just find a good healer and make him put it back on." Sasuke said.

"You 'do' realise that I can kill myself with that, right?" Neji asked, putting up an eyebrow.

"With what? Biting your tongue off?" Sasuke asked.

"You really got a low IQ, don't you?" Neji asked, laughing a little. "God, you don't even know you can kill yourself with biting your tongue off? You're even worse then I thought. I deserve 'so' much better."

"That's not true. Lots of people had their tongues cut off and they were fine." Sasuke said. He looked to the floor though. Neji had commented on him.. not always being to bright. Sometimes it really sounded like Neji was just saying whatever he had wanted to say for a long time.

"Trust me, it's a weak part of me." Neji said. "But I know a better way. " He said, as he started putting more power into trying to get loose. He let out a soft moan as his eyes rolled back and his mouth opened, still smirking.

"..Ah.. the feeling of blood trickling down your skin.. it's.. intoxicating.." He said.

Sasuke frowned and pulled Neji off the bed now.

"Stop that!" He snapped. Neji was pulling his skin off by pulling so hard. "Just continue talking to me, rather then hurting yourself."

"If you want me to stop you have to untie me." Neji snapped, pulling onto his skin once again.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then gave him a hit, pushed him back on the bed and sat down.

"I'm not untying you so if you wanna bleed to death, go ahead." Sasuke snapped.

"You're even hitting me now?" Neji asked, bringing up his eyebrows. "How exciting. I think I'll call the man who will take good care of me now." He said with a smirk, as he tugged another time onto the ropes and then closed his eyes.

'Lord Orochimaru, I'm ready.' His spirit called out, searching Orochimaru's spirit.

"What are you talking about. What are you doing?" Sasuke snapped, looking at Neji. He was so fed up, but if Neji was gonna call out to Orochimaru, this was gonna be bad.

"Oh shut your mouth." Neji said, smirking.

'Where are you?' His spirit called out to Orochimaru, reaching in the darkness.

'Here I am.' Orochimaru's voice said to Neji. 'What is it?'

"Neji stop that right now." Sasuke said, grabbing Neji's by the arms. "Stop it!"

'I'm ready.' Neji's spirit said. 'But I'm not able to leave. I'm tied up. Come to me, my Lord. You know where I am.'

Meanwhile, Itachi came running downstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked, frowning.

"Neji's calling Orochimaru, I don't know what to do.." Sasuke said panicked.

'Good, good. I will come to you Neji. Hold on for just a little longer.' Orochimaru's voice said and then he was gone.

Neji opened his eyes now, smirking.

"I'd get out of here now, if I were you." He said, smirking at Sasuke.

"What did you do!? I'm not letting him take you!" Sasuke yelled, shaking Neji. He was so frustrated. He had put up with all the insults, all the insecurities, all the hurtful words. Neji couldn't just go like that.

"He'll come with enough men to stop you." Neji said, laughing. "Oh Sasuke, just give it up. I'll never be with you anymore. You should be happy for me, I'll finally be happy."

"No you won't! You can't leave me!" Sasuke said, holding Neji's arms tightly as he rested his head on Neji's shoulder. Orochimaru would come, he was sure of that. Neji wanted to leave. They had no chance. Neji would just.. leave..

"Oh let go of me, you're making me sick." Neji spat at Sasuke, glaring at him.

Itachi frowned.

"..Sasuke.. we have to get out of here." He said.

"..N-no I can't.. Neji please just turn back to normal.. Please.." Sasuke said as tears fell down his face, holding Neji even tighter. He couldn't let go.

Neji now narrowed his eyes and kicked Sasuke off of him.

"Get the hell away from me." He snapped.

Itachi laid a hand on top of Sasuke's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Hidan asked, who came walking down together with the rest.

Sasuke was crying now, trying his best not to let anyone hear or see it. At that moment, the door was smashed in and Orochimaru, together with four guards, was standing in the doorway.

"Well hello. How nice to have such a reunion hm." He said and smirked.

Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"What are 'you' doing here, you slimy worm?" He snapped.

Shikamaru frowned as he read Neji and Sasuke's mind now.

"He's coming to get Neji." Shikamaru said and looked at Itachi.

"Hold Sasuke back." He said. Risking anything now would be plain stupid.

Itachi sighed as he took a hold of Sasuke and pulled him back from Neji.

"It'll be fine Sasuke." He said. They probably had to give Neji away now.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then looked at Orochimaru and the guards.

"You were quick." Neji said.

"Anything for you my love." Orochimaru said and walked forward with a smirk.

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke yelled, trying to pull loose from Itachi's grip.

"Sasuke calm down." Itachi softly said.

Neji smirked now, as he sat up. One of the guards walked towards Neji now and cut him loose from his bindings.

"Well, then let's go." Orochimaru said to Neji. "I will see you soon I think. Very soon." He said to the rest and turned around, walking to the door again.

"Don't go Neji!" Sasuke yelled, not struggling anymore. But he couldn't see Neji leave like that.

"You won't guide me personally, Orochimaru?" Neji asked with narrowed eyes, looking at Orochimaru, who walked to the door.

The guards stopped now and looked at their Lord.

"Oh, well I didn't know you were ready like that. Then please, excuse me." Orochimaru said, walking back. He offered Neji his arm. "Will you let me escort you to my castle?" He asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then at Orochimaru, smirking.

"Of course." He said as he stood and then took Orochimaru's arm.

"Sasuke calm down.." Itachi said, trying to comfort Sasuke.

Orochimaru now took Neji with him to the door.

"Goodbye then." He said and walked outside.

"Neji no! Stop it! Neji don't leave!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get loose again. Neji was leaving him. Actually leaving him. "Why aren't you doing anything!?" He yelled to the others, but he knew there was nothing they could do.

"..We can't stop them.." Kiba softly said.

"I don't care, just do something! Anything!" Sasuke yelled and then broke down, dropping on his knees and crying. The door closed and they heard Orochimaru leaving on his horse. They were gone.

Itachi kneeled down next to Sasuke, worried. God.. what should he do now?

".. We'll find a way to get him back un.." Deidara said as he walked to Itachi and Sasuke and softly stroke Sasuke's back.

"..Indeed." Itachi said. "But how Neji was now.. we couldn't do something about his situation."

"I don't c-care..." Sasuke sobbed and then pushed Deidara's hand away and got up. He quickly walked upstairs. Without Neji.. it had no use. Nothing had any use. He was useless without Neji.

* * *

That evening, Neji was walking through the halls of Orochimaru's castle, with said person himself on his side. Orochimaru had been leading him around the castle, and they were now heading for the room that would be Neji's. Neji was full of himself now. He was walking next to the Lord of evil, the one who would soon rule the world, and he had succeeded in dumping that dumbass of a Sasuke. He was glad their contact had ended now.

"So dear Neji." Orochimaru said once they reached the room. "This will be your place, until you feel good about sleeping in my room of course." He said and smirked, then opened the door to the room. He let Neji in first.

"Thank you." Neji said, nodding his head to Orochimaru, as he walked in, looking around. "Hmm.. it's big enough." He said, after he had looked at everything.

"Anything for you. So, how do you think about living here hm? With me." Orochimaru said as he walked to Neji, smirking.

"Much better then living with that black haired moron." Neji said, looking at Orochimaru.

"Ah good. So what do you wanna do on our first day together?" Orochimaru asked.

"What about you look at this wound for me?" Neji asked with a smirk, as he showed Orochimaru his arm, and with that, his, once bleeding, wrist.

"Hmm, with pleasure." Orochimaru said and grabbed Neji's hand then licked the blood. "You like that don't you?" He said, looking at Neji.

"..Yes.." Neji said as his mouth slightly opened and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Would you like me to do more to you Neji?" Orochimaru asked as he licked Neji's wrist again, tasting the blood.

"Of course." Neji said, as he now looked at Orochimaru, his eyes turning dark from lust.

"Good, then lay down on the bed and undress. I would love to see you completely naked." Orochimaru whispered into Neji's ear and then licked his neck.

Neji softly moaned and then nodded, pulling Orochimaru with him to the bed. He dropped down onto it now.

Orochimaru smirked and looked down on Neji.

"How pretty you are laying there. Now come on, undress." He said and licked his lips.

"..You undress me.." Neji softly said, looking at Orochimaru with his eyes full of lust.

"How about you do your top and I do your bottom hm." Orochimaru said. He then sat down between Neji's legs and started to unbutton Neji's pants.

"I won't be the only one naked though." Neji said, as he pulled off his shirt and then grabbed Orochimaru at his hair, and kissed him roughly.

Orochimaru smirked as he pulled Neji's hands away and pushed them above his head. He licked down Neji's upper body with his long tongue as one hand started removing Neji's pants.

"You will be for a little while." He said.

Neji groaned as he looked at Orochimaru's movements.

"..L-let me take part.." Neji moaned, moving his legs a little. He kept having the look of lust in his eyes.

"I will in a little while." Orochimaru said as he pulled off Neji's pants, threw them away and then did the same to Neji's boxers.

"Oh, well someone needed some attention." Orochimaru said as he saw Neji was hard already.

Neji looked at Orochimaru, panting.

"..N-now release me." He said, glaring at Orochimaru. "Else I'll do something to you."

"Of course my dear Neji." Orochimaru said as he let Neji go and then stroke over Neji's erection. He started licking Neji's nipples now, switching every so often.

Neji now grabbed Orochimaru and bit him in his neck, hard.

"Oh my Neji, you really are evil." Orochimaru said and laughed. He let his nails trail over Neji's chest, cutting the flesh and licked up the blood.

"So sweet you are Neji." He said.

Neji gasped as he licked up Orochimaru's blood as well, starting to suck onto it.

"..We'll share our blood.." He said.

"You're a dirty boy aren't you?" Orochimaru said as he started licking Neji's length, cutting Neji's hips open slightly and massaging them.

Neji groaned now and then turned them both around, so Neji was now sitting on top.

"I think we need to wait." He then said.

"Wait? Why?" Orochimaru asked, stroking Neji's hips and then starting to massage Neji's ass with a smirk.

"It's not our wedding night yet." Neji said, smirking a little, as he licked over Orochimaru's face. "I want us to be bound together in one night.. it will be so much more powerful."

"Oh, wanna wait till marriage huh? How old fashioned. But if you think you can wait, then we will." Orochimaru said, pinching Neji's nipples for a while and then moved his hands back on Neji's ass.

"I want that." Neji said as he now laid down onto Orochimaru and looked him in the eyes, smirking at him, as he caressed his face. "But you can make me bleed some more.. I enjoy the pain you give me." He grinned slightly now, scraping his teeth over Orochimaru's cheeks.

"Hmm, well I think I will then." Orochimaru said and dug his nails into Neji's butt and scraped them down to Neji's upperlegs.

Neji moaned loudly now, and then put his head under Orochimaru's, wincing a little. But his eyes were closed in pleasure.

"..When will we marry?" He asked.

"Soon Neji. Very soon." Orochimaru said and moved his nails to the inside of Neji's legs, cutting it as he came dangerously close to Neji's length.

Neji hissed as he suddenly yanked Orochimaru's head towards him, kissing him roughly.

Orochimaru gave out a moan as he kissed back with a smirk, putting his tongue into Neji's mouth. He kept tracing Neji's legs with his nails, cutting them open.

Neji moaned loudly as he nearly choked because of Orochimaru's tongue, and felt himself becoming dizzy because he was using so much blood now. But he loved it. He kept moaning in pleasure.

Orochimaru kissed for a little while longer before he broke it and pushed Neji down onto the bed.

"Now, before you pass out, just say you love me hm." He said and smirked down on Neji, scratching his chest.

"..Hn.. I love you.." Neji said, moaning softly, as he looked at Orochimaru through half closed eyes.

"Good, now you can pass out." Orochimaru said, then dug his nails into Neji's ass again and with his other hand he pushed on a spot in Neji's neck to make him pass out. He loved the look of it.

Neji gasped and made a choking sound, and then his eyes rolled back. His body slumped down onto the bed, bleeding and pale. And he had passed out, like Orochimaru wanted.

Orochimaru licked the blood of his fingers now, still smirking. He looked at Neji for a little longer and then retreated.

* * *

At that same moment, Sasuke woke up in his sleep, shocked. He was getting images of Neji through his head. Neji under Orochimaru, naked, panting and... turned on. Neji on top of him, saying he wanted to marry Orochimaru, telling him he loved him... What the hell was going on? Neji was bleeding under Orochimaru's hands and... loving it?

Sasuke grabbed his head. What was going on? Why was he seeing these kind of things?

"Get out of my head!" Sasuke yelled as the images wouldn't go away. As he saw Neji kissing Orochimaru, licking him and seeing Orochimaru do the same to Neji. It was disgusting, it made Sasuke sick.

"Get out!" Sasuke yelled again.

Some stumbling was being heard from Itachi's room, and then Sasuke's door opened and Itachi entered, looking worried.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Sasuke pulled on his hair, trying his hardest to not see the images, but they just wouldn't go away.

"..H-he.. Neji he's.. I'm seeing him.." Sasuke said.

Itachi quickly grabbed Sasuke's hands, sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Calm down Sasuke." He said, worried. "..What do you see?"

"..Everything. Make it go away!" Sasuke yelled as he saw more and more images, hearing Neji say he loved Orochimaru over and over. Seeing them indulge in each other. Sasuke couldn't take it.

Itachi frowned.

"..I can't control those things.." He said. "Shikamaru!" He then yelled.

Sasuke took deep breaths as he kept trying to ban the things out.

A little while later, Shikamaru showed up, rubbing his head and looking tired. He looked at Itachi and then at Sasuke and frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Neji or Orochimaru is sending images to Sasuke of them having sex together, I think." Itachi said, frowning.

Shikamaru frowned some more and then sighed.

"I can't guarantee this will work." Shikamaru said as he walked forward, put a hand on Sasuke's head and focussed. He could ban out people from other's mind for just a short period of time, but it should do the trick for now.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and after about a minute, the images started fading away.

"..Are you ok now?" Itachi asked, still worried.

"..A little.." Sasuke answered. "Were those real?" He asked Shikamaru.

"Sadly, yes. But it's not the Neji you know." Shikamaru answered.

"..It was bad, wasn't it?" Itachi asked Shikamaru, knowing Shikamaru had seen it as well.

"Yes it was. Especially for Sasuke. I'm going back to sleep now." Shikamaru said and then walked away. He couldn't stay awake for a lot longer.

Sasuke looked to the sheets, holding them with shaking hands.

"..Sasuke.." Itachi softly said, not knowing what to do, as he put a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

".. He never liked me.. I'm sure he never liked me.." Sasuke softly said, taking deep breaths.

"Of course he did like you Sasuke.. you know as well as I do that Orochimaru put a spell on Neji." Itachi said.

"But he said all those things to me.. that Neji had said before but then worse.. And now this.." Sasuke said.

"..Do you know if Neji send this or Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"..I don't know.. I don't think Neji would bother anymore.." Sasuke said.

"Not in this state no." Itachi said, nodding.

"..But he still did those things.." Sasuke softly said, looking at the sheets again.

"..But you know why, right?" Itachi said, worried. "Don't be so uncertain of yourself Sasuke."

"..I can't help it.. I just want Neji back.. The Neji I knew.." Sasuke said.

"I can understand." Itachi said, frowning. "..There has to be a way."

"..I don't know.." Sasuke said and then suddenly hugged Itachi.

"Thank you for being such a good brother.." He softly said.

"Don't thank me for that." Itachi said.

"Well I am." Sasuke said. "I thought we would be awkward and stuff, but it's just like it used to be."

"True." Itachi said, smiling. "I'm glad we're like this as well."

"Good. Well, you can go back to bed. I'm fine now." Sasuke said.

"You sure?" Itachi asked. "If you want, you can lay in bed with me and Dei as well. I need to go there first to say to Dei to put some clothes on, but if you want.."

"No, no I'm sure. I don't wanna invade your bed or anything." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi. "... Deidara sleeps naked?"

"..Err.." Itachi started, moving a hand through his hair. They had had sex tonight, how should he bring that to Sasuke?

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then frowned. Itachi was only wearing a bathrobe and Deidara was sleeping naked. That could pretty much only mean one thing.

".. Ok.. Now I really am sure I wanna sleep in my own bed." He said and grinned at Itachi.

"Sorry." Itachi said as he smirked.

"..I really still find it odd that you do those kind of things.. With others." Sasuke said.

"Because of how I was years ago?" Itachi asked. "Or because I'm your brother?"

"Both I guess. I mean, maybe I just wanted to be in denial because you were my brother, but you were definitely not a people person when we were younger." Sasuke answered.

"True." Itachi said, nodding. "That changed, luckily."

"Well good. I always thought you should have somebody in your life." Sasuke said and smiled.

Itachi nodded and then stood, smiling as well.

"Now go to sleep Sasuke, you need a lot of rest." He said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks. Goodnight." He said and laid down in bed again. He was glad his brother had his back.

Itachi nodded as he put the covers over Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Sweet dreams." He said, and then he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke smiled now and closed his eyes. He felt like a small child, but it felt good. He had to grow up for too soon. He would rest now and find a way to get Neji back tomorrow. He would not rest again until he had done that.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is one of the scenes I was talking about earlier. So if you can't stand harsh, horrifying, bloody rape scenes, don't read this chapter! Just don't read it and start reading after the next line. I even hate it myself.**

The next morning, Neji woke up with a throbbing headache and pain everywhere in his body. He slightly smirked, as he opened his eyes with a sigh. The throbbing pain made him feel warm and strong. He looked around. He was laying in Orochimaru's bed, still naked. His wounds had dried blood on them, and Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. He sat up a little, inspecting the room from the bed. It was just like the room from the other night, but then even more beautiful. Orochimaru must have carried him to his own room this night. Neji wondered where he was now. He couldn't wait to give him a passionate morning kiss.

At that moment, the door opened and Orochimaru walked in, carrying a tray with food on it.

"Oh well hello. You're awake." Orochimaru said as he spotted Neji and smirked. He put the tray on the bed and sat down.

"Good morning." Neji said as he leaned in and captured Orochimaru's lips in a fierce kiss. Just when Orochimaru wanted to kiss back, he broke the kiss. "You brought me breakfast?" He rudely asked.

"Yes I did. My aren't you rude today." Orochimaru said, but kept smirking. It was obvious he was planning something.

"Perhaps I am, don't you like that?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hmm I do. I also like this." Orochimaru said and pushed Neji down on the bed, pinning him to it.

Neji let out a soft moan now, looking at Orochimaru.

"You don't want to eat first?" Neji asked, and then licked his lips with a smirk. "If we're not going to eat, I think I'll have to eat a piece of you first."

"Really? I have a better plan." Orochimaru said and grabbed Neji's head, then send a little spark through it.

"I like it maybe even better if you're scared." He hissed.

Neji frowned now and then clenched his eyes shut as he felt a bad headache coming up. He felt like something was disappearing out of his head, like he was getting lighter in the head. He moaned as he stretched and moved his head a little. He then opened his eyes with a gasp. They were white again. Orochimaru had removed the spell. Neji now frowned as he realised what was going on and where he was, and pushed Orochimaru off of him, quickly putting the sheets around him.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, crawling to the back of the bed.

Orochimaru just started laughing now and grabbed Neji, throwing him back down on the bed and sitting on top of him.

"Oh this is so much more fun don't you think?" Orochimaru said and ripped the sheets off of Neji's body.

Neji's eyes widened in fear now, as he felt himself becoming sick.

"No, g-get off of me!" Neji yelled, trying to push Orochimaru off of him. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh but you liked it yesterday." Orochimaru said smirking and licked Neji's neck.

Neji let out a whimper and tried to get the sheets back, while struggling heavily against Orochimaru. He now kicked him as hard as he could and started hitting him.

"Yesterday w-was different and you know it!" He yelled. "S-Someone help me!"

"No one will help you Neji. Just enjoy it huh." Orochimaru said, grabbing Neji's hands and pinning them above Neji's head. He started sucking on Neji's nipples now.

Neji started shaking now, and then clenched his eyes shut tightly as he tried to call for help in his head. He was searching for Sasuke's spirit, and when he found him, he tried to reach him.

'Sasuke please help me!' His spirit yelled to Sasuke's, trying to gain his attention. Meanwhile, Neji kept struggling against Orochimaru.

"W-why did you erase the spell?" He asked, as he tried to get his arms loose, still with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Because I like seeing you struggle." Orochimaru said, having a firm hold on Neji's hands. He grabbed a rope and bound Neji's hands up. He then grabbed Neji's legs and spread them.

"You have a great body." Orochimaru said.

Neji let out another scared whimper, as he tried to get loose and pull his legs away.

"..P-please leave me alone.." He softly said. He now tried to send images of the whole happening to Sasuke, since Sasuke's spirit didn't react. Was Sasuke ignoring him..?

"Oh no Neji. You came here so I will do with you what I want." Orochimaru said and started licking Neji's entire body now.

'Neji...?' Sasuke's spirit suddenly said.

Neji started crying now, out of fear.

"..J-just don't touch me like that.." He sobbed.

'Sasuke!' His spirit said, glad he finally reached Sasuke's spirit. "Please help me!' He was unconsciously sending his fear to Sasuke as well, his emotions. Sasuke would know. He moaned as an image suddenly flashed into his head. A vision. He saw himself, laying on Orochimaru's bed, bleeding. Through a window he could see it was snowing outside, so it was winter.. And, he noticed something on himself. He had become fatter. No.. it was no fat... it was a baby. Neji's eyes widened. Oh god.. Was Orochimaru planning on making him pregnant in some way?

"Oh but you won't escape that. Nice image hm. And don't think your love will be able to reach you now. I blocked him. No one will help you Neji! Ever!" Orochimaru said and started unbuttoning his own pants.

Neji tried to kick Orochimaru away now and then managed to kick Orochimaru in the face.

'Sasuke please!' Neji's spirit meanwhile yelled. 'Help me! I'm still here, I haven't disappeared!' But he couldn't reach Sasuke anymore. Orochimaru had blocked Sasuke indeed. Neji started sobbing even more now.

"Oh I only like it more when you struggle Neji." Orochimaru said, smirking and laughing as he pulled down his pants and boxers. "You will be mine."

"..P-please don't do t-this, I'll do anything!" Neji yelled, as he now stopped struggling. It had no use.

"Like what? What else do you think 'you' can give 'me' Neji?" Orochimaru asked and licked Neji's chest.

"..I don't know.. I really don't k-know.." Neji sobbed, as he moved his face away from Orochimaru, staring at the mattress while tears kept running down his face.

"Then take it like a man." Orochimaru said and thrusted into Neji, while laughing like a maniac once again.

Neji bit his lip hard from screaming out in pain. Orochimaru, he was.. far too big. He looked at Orochimaru now, and froze as he saw that Orochimaru didn't look like a human at all. There were.. things on his skin that looked like snakes. It was like there were snakes moving out of his body. But they had the colour of Orochimaru's skin as well. What was going on? Just 'what' was Orochimaru?

"Doesn't that feel nice?" Orochimaru said and looked at Neji with a crazy look in his eyes as he pounded into Neji.

Neji let out moans of pain, as he shook his head.

"..P-please.. hn.. d-don't be so rough.." He gasped. He then frowned as he realised what those things on Orochimaru were. It were no snakes.. Orochimaru didn't had one organ, he had at least four of them, and they were coming closer to him now. Neji now started shaking out of fear. Orochimaru was a monster. He looked at Orochimaru, and then at the tentacles with an organ at the end again. He kept moaning in pain, as Orochimaru went rougher and rougher. God.. this just had to stop. He'd never felt so scared in his whole life.

"Yes you beg. Struggle and beg Neji!" Orochimaru yelled as he started making his organ with which he was thrusting into Neji larger and then suddenly pushed in one of the others he was forming. He was going faster now and kept laughing like a maniac.

Neji let out a yelp as he pushed his head back in pain.

"Stop it!" He yelled, getting tears in his eyes again. He tried to close his mouth firmly, because he knew that Orochimaru could put one of the things in there as well, but he didn't succeed. He kept opening his mouth to scream and pant. He moved his legs, trying to get Orochimaru away and out of him, and kept tugging at the ropes.

"Oh I love how you obey me and keep struggling!" Orochimaru said and then did what Neji was trying to prevent. He put one of his organs into Neji's mouth and moaned. He thrusted into Neji harder and faster, making his organs grow inside.

Neji started crying heavily now, as he felt himself becoming even more sick. He knew he was going to throw up soon. The penis in his mouth went far too deep as it was moving on its own and the ones in his entrance were tearing everything apart. If Orochimaru continued like this, he'd kill him. He'd choke him or let him bleed to death.

But Orochimaru didn't care. He just continued pounding into Neji, giving out laughs and moans. He let all his snake like tentacles slither over Neji's body.

Neji sobbed loudly now. He didn't knew if you could be raped worse then like this. This was terrible. He was sure he'd never forget this. The pain was so heavy.. To try to get the organ out of his mouth, he now bit down hard onto it.

But Orochimaru only laughed harder.

"You can do whatever you want but I will win Neji!" He yelled and pounded into Neji even harder now, ripping his entrance as he grew his organs even larger. He also made the one in Neji's mouth grow.

Neji now felt the blood spilling onto the bed and could barely breath anymore because of the size of Orochimaru's organ in his mouth. The sides of Neji's lips were tearing as well now. Oh god he hoped Orochimaru would come soon. He hoped Orochimaru would just come and then leave. Not look at him anymore. Because he already felt so bad and embarrassed now.

It took just a few more pounds before Orochimaru came all over Neji and inside his ass and mouth. He moaned and once he was done he laughed. Neji looked at Orochimaru, still sobbing, as Orochimaru's sperm dripped out of his mouth and entrance.

"Look at you. Covered in my liquid. You look like a little whore." Orochimaru said, smirking.

"..L-leave me.. hn.. alone.. please.." Neji whispered as he crawled to the back of the bed, his arms still bound, and made himself little there, sitting on his knees.

Orochimaru now turned back to normal again.

"Ah I will come back later." He said and moved over to Neji. "I will let you indulge in your fear just a little longer." He whispered into Neji's ear and then pulled his pants back on and left the room.

Neji watched him go, still shaking. God it hurt so much. He tried to contact Sasuke again.

'..Sasuke.. help me..' He managed to send Sasuke now, together with an image about what happened, before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: It's safe again :)**

'Sasuke please help me!'

Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes grew wide. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

Everyone was having breakfast now and Sasuke had been eating peacefully until now.

"Something wrong?" Kiba asked, who just took a bite of his bread.

"I..I don't know. I thought I heard Neji for a second. I must've imagined it." Sasuke said, shaking his head. But just when he wanted to take a bite, he started seeing all these images of Orochimaru being on top of Neji, Orochimaru binding Neji up. What was going on?

"Can't he be sending you some images or messages then?" Kiba asked, while Itachi looked at Sasuke worried.

"Hold on." Sasuke said, putting a hand up to shush everyone. 'Neji...?' Sasuke asked in his head.

'Sasuke! Please help me!' Sasuke heard Neji yell and then he suddenly felt scared. Afraid for his life. It must be Neji sending those feelings.. Neji was no longer evil.

Kiba frowned, looking at Sasuke.

"..What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Neji's not evil anymore.." Sasuke said.

'Neji... Neji? Where are you?' Sasuke tried, but he got no response.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked. "Is he telling you that?"

"No, he asking me to help him. He's scared. He send me images and Orochimaru.. I don't know, Orochimaru was on top of him, tying him up.. We gotta go save him!" Sasuke said, standing up from the table.

"Sasuke, we can't just run to him or something." Itachi said, putting Sasuke down on the chair again. "...We don't even know where Orochimaru is staying now."

"But Neji's in danger! We have to do something." Sasuke said, glaring at Itachi.

"If we go now we will all be in danger." Shikamaru said.

"Exactly." Itachi said, nodding to Shikamaru.

"But we have to do something. We can't just leave him there." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke.. We can't go without thinking it through un." Deidara said.

"Did you recognise something from the place they were in?" Itachi asked.

"No. There was a bed, that was all I saw." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"...Damn." Itachi said, frowning, as he thought deeply of how to solve this.

Sasuke then suddenly got more images of Neji and Orochimaru. They were having.. sex... but not just ordinary.. And Neji obviously didn't enjoy it. It was horrible, it was rape... Orochimaru was a monster and Sasuke started shaking as he saw everything. Neji was in so much more danger then he had thought..

"What is it now?!" Kiba asked, panicking. He didn't like Sasuke's behaviour right now.

"..Neji was.. raped.." Sasuke softly said, his hands shaking and breathing raggedly. Would Neji even still be alive? He lost so much blood..

"What?" Kiba asked, with wide eyes.

'..Sasuke.. help me..' Sasuke heard Neji's weak voice say and then he was gone. Sasuke put his hands before his mouth as tears came to his eyes.

".. We have to go get him now.." He said, his voice and hands shaking.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand now, worried.

"..We will." He said. Seeing Sasuke, Neji must be in terrible pain now.

"He.. He.. Oh god.." Sasuke said, holding his head with his hand as he leaned on the table with his arm.

Shikamaru frowned and quickly scanned through Sasuke's head, getting wide eyes. What the...

"..What is it Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, frowning. "What happened?"

".. We are going to make a plan to get Neji back." Shikamaru said, pulling Kiba from his chair and sitting him down in the livingroom.

"Right now!" Shikamaru yelled to the rest, for the first time in.. probably his whole life, raising his voice. Everyone looked at Shikamaru surprised. Kiba immediately stood, understanding that it was serious.

"What exactly is the situation?" Itachi asked.

"I think Orochimaru can change Neji from evil to good. Well apparently the bastard likes torturing Neji. He's in the castle, that's obvious. We need to think of a way to get Neji out of there. Maybe something like a trade." Shikamaru said. He knew Neji wouldn't want everyone to know the details of what had happened.

"What would Orochimaru want to trade?" Itachi asked. "And does anyone know where the castle is?"

"No one but followers of Orochimaru knows. But we could try contacting him or Neji. I guess Orochimaru wants power." Shikamaru said.

"..I know where the castle is un.." Deidara softly said.

"How do you know?" Itachi asked, looking at Deidara surprised. "And indeed, Shikamaru... we have to contact him."

"..I worked for him.. when I was younger un.." Deidara said, looking away.

"..What? When? What did you do then?" Itachi asked, frowning at Deidara. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't think it was relevant.." Deidara said. "I stopped when I was about sixteen I guess un.. I was a guard."

Itachi frowned.

"..How young were you when you started working for him?" He asked. "And why in heavensname?"

"I was thirteen... I don't wanna talk about why un.." Deidara said.

"It doesn't matter why, he knows where the castle is so we can go there. Now all we need is a plan." Shikamaru said.

"I think the only thing we need to do is go there and then ask Orochimaru what he wants." Itachi said. "Or get into contact with him via our heads and ask him what he wants in exchange for Neji."

"Going there would be dangerous. It would be a better idea to contact him first." Shikamaru said.

"You can contact him by saying this sentence un.." Deidara said.

"What sentence?" Itachi asked, as he looked at Deidara. "Deidara I'm getting worried here. Are you ok?"

"No I'm fine. It's just.. I don't like talking about him un." Deidara said. "But that sentence, you really have to think it. If it's still the same it goes something like this un. 'Lord Orochimaru, ruler of the world, I need your guidance'." Deidara said.

"He really is full of himself isn't he?" Sasuke said.

"He is." Kiba said, sweatdropping.

"I'll try to contact him then." Itachi said, as he started thinking the sentence. 'Lord Orochimaru, ruler of the world, I need your guidance.' over and over.

'Yes?' A voice in Itachi's head suddenly said.

"Is it working un?" Deidara asked worried. He knew what Orochimaru could do if he thought Itachi wasn't worthy.

Itachi nodded now.

'I want to speak to you.' Itachi's spirit said. 'It's about someone you currently hold captured.'

'Ah big brother spiky hair. How nice of you to contact me. Someone I'm holding captured? I must say I don't recall ever taking anyone hostage.' Orochimaru's voice said.

"What's he saying?" Sasuke asked.

'You lured him to you.' Itachi's spirit said. 'I'm talking about Neji and I want to ask what you want in exchange of him. We want him back. You're not treating him like you should.'

'Really? He's sitting right here and he thinks otherwise.' Orochimaru's voice said. 'But, now that you mention a trade, there is something I want.'

'What might that be?' Itachi's spirit asked, ignoring what Orochimaru said about Neji.

'Come to my castle tomorrow evening. I will tell you then, you always carry it with you.' Orochimaru said. 'Come with all of you and we will make the trade.'

'How do I know if I can trust you or not?' Itachi's spirit asked, not trusting it.

'You will have to if you want Neji back. See you tomorrow.' Orochimaru's voice said and then his spirit was gone.

Itachi frowned.

"He said we have to go to the castle tomorrow and he'll tell us what he wants there." He said. "..Else he won't trade with us."

"So.. He didn't say what he wants? Then how are we gonna trade anything?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"He said we always carry it with us." Itachi said, frowning.

"Well... If that's the case, we should head out to the castle. Of course, we wouldn't just go there. We need some kind of plan for if things go wrong." Shikamaru said.

"What plan could we think of?" Kiba asked, sighing. "I don't think we have any choice but to go there."

"Well we could at least make sure we're protected. Hidan, can you make a forcefield?" Shikamaru asked.

"I could, but if we're going to the bastard's castle, I don't think we'll be able to take that creep down." Hidan said.

"We won't, but at least we're protected, might anything happen. He won't notice if we get there before him. Then I will make sure that at least for that time, he can't read our thoughts." Shikamaru said. "We don't want him using anything."

"Eh, not to be annoying, but isn't it the place where 'he' is living?" Hidan asked, pulling up an eyebrow. "It would be strange if he wouldn't put some guards there. He might already be setting up a trap."

"Could be, but I have other things up my sleeve then just reading people's mind. Might there be a trap, I'll know. Also, Kiba, you will be an animal. Which one, you can pick. But we need someone he will let go. Orochimaru won't care if a dog gets away." Shikamaru said. "We just need to be cautious with this."

"Alright." Kiba said, nodding. "So.. if they attack, what will we do? Deidara and Itachi, what are your powers anyway?"

"If they attack, we have Hidan's force field and you to run off. Sasuke could possibly break at least a wall for us to escape."

"..I don't have a very interesting power un.." Deidara said.

"I can attack people in their heads." Itachi said. "My powers are all based on hypnotising."

"Well, that could come in handy. Do that on Orochimaru or Neji might we need it." Shikamaru said and then looked at Deidara.

"..I make claydolls un." He said, rolling his eyes.

Kiba snorted now, but quickly looked serious when Deidara glared at him.

"You're kidding aren't ya?" Hidan asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"No. Look, they come alive and stuff and then they can fight or protect or whatever. They're just made out of earth or clay and it takes me a while to make them un." Deidara said, offended.

"And I take it it doesn't take a while to destroy them hm?" Hidan asked, still with his eyebrow pulled up.

"..No un." Deidara said. "I already said it wasn't very useful!" This was so annoying. Everyone always had great powers and he was making claydolls.

"Well, it could still come in handy some time." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "We should all prepare for battle and then we should head out to Orochimaru's castle."

"Right. So get ready. We're getting Neji out of there for sure." Sasuke said. Saving Neji was most important now. He didn't care if he had to give up his life for it.

* * *

At that moment, Neji woke up with a throbbing pain in his whole body, and slowly remembered what happened. He then was startled as he saw Orochimaru sitting next to him. Orochimaru had his eyes closed and was smirking. Even grinning a little. Neji frowned as he moved away from Orochimaru a little. He was still tied to the bed. What was going on?

Orochimaru grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him back.

"Going anywhere Neji?" He asked, still having his eyes closed.

Neji frowned as he looked at Orochimaru.  
"..What are you doing?" He asked, afraid.

"Well Neji." Orochimaru said after a while of silence. He opened his eyes and smirked at Neji.

"Your former lover is coming. And he's walking right into my trap."

Neji's frowned even deeper.

"..What?" Neji asked. "..Do you mean Sasuke?"

"Of course Neji, who else. Oh he's walking right into my trap. Thinking I will trade you. He doesn't even know I will trade you for him, and keep you in the end as well!" Orochimaru said and started laughing maniacally once again.

"...What?" Neji asked, shocked. "What do you need him for?" He had to warn Sasuke.

But Orochimaru didn't answer. He just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Neji looked at Orochimaru and then frowned, trying to get into contact with Sasuke. But he found out he couldn't. He sighed as he sat down against the bed again. He hoped Sasuke would see that it was a trap in time and get away. Else they'd be stuck in here together.

* * *

The next day, in the evening, Sasuke and the others had reached the castle and had been guided to a large room inside by some guards. They were waiting for Orochimaru to arrive now, but Sasuke was waiting more for Neji. He just hoped he was his normal self.

At that moment, large doors opened and Orochimaru walked in, taking Neji with him.

Neji, now dressed and clean, was dragged inside by Orochimaru, and he was struggling a little. He then looked at the group and looked at Sasuke, looking worried.

"So you're here after all." Itachi said, who was standing in the middle, his arms crossed.

"Of course, why would you doubt that?" Orochimaru said, smirking. It seemed like it never left his face.

"Neji!" Sasuke said, looking at Neji. Why wasn't he talking?

Neji looked at Sasuke and tried to talk, but no sound was coming from his lips. He looked at Sasuke desperate and shook his head.

"It took you long." Itachi said. "Now what do you want in exchange for Neji?"

"Straight to the point huh." Orochimaru said. "Well there is something I want in exchange for this boy. Or should I say 'someone'."

Itachi frowned.

"..Who?" He asked, looking at Orochimaru, untrusting.

"Well how about a lover for a lover hmm." Orochimaru said and licked his lips.

"Just say it already!" Sasuke yelled angry. He wanted Neji free no matter what.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Orochimaru, glaring at him.

"You mean you want Sasuke?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Itachi now, confused and shocked.

"Oh, you are a smart one. Yes. I want the Uchiha." Orochimaru said and looked at Sasuke.

"You won't get him." Itachi snapped, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Give Neji back first." Sasuke said, looking at Orochimaru. He had sworn to make sure Neji would come back, no matter what. And he would do just that.

"Sasuke you're not going to change yourself for Neji." Itachi snapped.

"Yes I am." Sasuke snapped back. "Neji is the most important thing in my life and I will never forgive myself if my selfishness would make him suffer."

Orochimaru now started laughing.

"How touching. Then come here boy." He said.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke and shook his head, as if he was trying to stop him.

"..Sasuke no.." Itachi said, frowning.

"First Neji." Sasuke said, looking at Orochimaru again. Orochimaru nodded.

"Very well. There you go." Orochimaru said and pushed Neji forwards.

Neji frowned as he tried to walk but then let out a soundless moan as he felt his entrance rip and he fell down onto the floor, making himself into a ball. He laid there, shaking, as he pushed himself up a little, looking at Sasuke as he once again shook his head.

Kiba, who was a dog now, looked at Neji worried. What happened to him?

Sasuke looked at Neji for a moment and then walked forward.

"Get Neji." He said to Itachi and then walked away from the rest.

"Well how nice." Orochimaru said and smirked even more.

Itachi walked forwards, to Neji, who closed his eyes now and let his head hung in defeat. As Sasuke walked to Orochimaru and stood next to him, the hissing of a snake was being heard. Neji turned around slightly, and then saw the snake biting Sasuke in the ankle now.

"What's that snake doing?!" Itachi yelled, worried for Sasuke's safety.

Sasuke let out a groan as suddenly his leg sunk down and he couldn't move it anymore.

"What is this!?" Sasuke yelled.

"You tricked us un!" Deidara yelled to Orochimaru and all the others moved forwards, ready to fight. Orochimaru just laughed and suddenly moved his hand, breaking the spell he had on Neji and his voice.

"Everyone get out of here, it's a trap!" Neji now yelled, looking at the rest, but it was too late. At that moment, all of them were bitten by snakes. Even Kiba, who let out a whine.

They all sank through their knees, dropping to the floor as more snakes came and bit them.

Sasuke was already being dragged away by guards, having completely passed out.

"I knew he would do something like this." Shikamaru groaned.

"Oh you enjoy those last moments! You will all be my prisoners!" Orochimaru laughed.

Neji shakily stood now, as the rest passed out as well, and more guards came to bring them away.

"I hate you." He spat to Orochimaru, as he looked at his friends being dragged away now. "How could you?!"

"How could I? Oh dear Neji, you should know better now. Of course I won't play things fair. It's all or nothing now." Orochimaru answered, laughing and then walked to Neji and dragged him with him.

Neji bit his lip as he felt his eyes getting wet. Meanwhile, blood trickled down his legs.

"You're f-fucking mad." Neji snapped. "And stop dragging me, I'm b-bleeding again."

"I will have someone take care of that later. Now, you can be with your loved one again. For just a little while though." Orochimaru said and dragged him all the way to the dungeons, where the others were being taken to as well.

Neji frowned, a little surprised, but wouldn't protest. The fact that Orochimaru would let him go to Sasuke 'and' would take care of his wounds, surprised him greatly.

"I wouldn't want you to die hm." Orochimaru said and then threw Neji in a cell, where Sasuke was laying on the floor, still unconscious. The rest was put in cells as well.

Neji glared at Orochimaru, and then crawled to Sasuke, rolling him onto his back.

"Sasuke..?" he asked, caressing Sasuke's face.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan, but wouldn't wake up. Orochimaru laughed again.

"He'll wake up soon. Make sure you enjoy him while you can." He said and then closed the cell and walked away laughing.

Neji watched Orochimaru go and then looked at Sasuke again.

"..Sasuke wake up." He said.

Sasuke moaned again and then moved over on his side, grabbing his head. Obviously, waking up from unconsciousness from poison had some other effects.

Neji looked at Sasuke worried as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"..Are you awake?" Neji asked.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he heard Neji's voice. He pushed himself up and grabbed Neji's head.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I'm alright." Neji said as he sighed and then hugged Sasuke close. "Except for some wounds.. How are you now?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji and held him tight.

"I'm fine... Perfectly fine now that you're here.." Sasuke answered. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too.." Neji said, sighing. "..Did you receive my messages?"

"Yes and don't ever send me those again.. Unless you need to." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head again, kissing him.

Neji closed his eyes and then kissed back, pulling Sasuke closer.

"..I won't." Neji said as he broke the kiss for a moment. "I was just so scared.. I didn't knew what else I could do.."

"You did the right thing.. I just hated seeing you like that.. I was so worried. Are you sure you're OK?" Sasuke asked.

"..For now I am." Neji said, smiling sadly at Sasuke, as he caressed Sasuke's face.

Sasuke softly stroke Neji's hips and then saw some red marks. He frowned and turned Neji around.

"..Neji! You're bleeding!" Sasuke said shocked.

Neji frowned and then looked at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru said he'd get me a healer soon." Neji said, and then sighed, looking at the floor. "He knows that if I won't get a healer soon, I'll die." He then looked at Sasuke again. "..Do you have pain from the poison?"

"Who cares, what do you mean you'll die? Lie down right now. Somebody help!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Neji onto the small bed that was in the cell.

Neji shook his head.

"Don't Sasuke, no one will come." He said. "And yes, die. I'm losing a lot of blood, that's why I'm so weak right now. The... rape, it was very bad. He tore me open." He sat up again.

"Lie down!" Sasuke yelled panicked and pushed Neji down again. "I don't want you to die." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru won't let me die, else he wouldn't have gone through so much effort to get me here." Neji said. "He'll probably come here soon. Please, let's just enjoy the time we got."

"..But you're hurt.." Sasuke said, looking at Neji worried and grabbed his hands.

"I'll be fine." Neji whispered as he gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the mouth.

"I don't want you to be hurt.. Dammit I should've been here faster.. I shouldn't even have let you go." Sasuke said.

"You can't help it." Neji said, looking at Sasuke, smiling slightly. It looked strange, since Neji had a little wound in both corners of his mouth, because of the harsh treatment from the day before.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face again and softly stroke his cheeks.

"..I'm sorry this all happened.." He softly said.

"..Sasuke please, it's not your fault." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. He stopped smiling as he gave Sasuke a kiss on his head, and then hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around Neji again. "I love you more then anything.."

"..I don't want to be apart from you anymore." Neji whispered, as he put his arms around Sasuke and sat closer.

"Me neither.. Not even for a second.." Sasuke whispered back and softly kissed his neck.

"Well how sweet." A voice said and when the two looked up, it was Orochimaru standing before the cell. "But I need to break you apart though. Neji, come here."

Neji bit his lip as he buried his head into Sasuke's chest.

"..Leave us alone." Neji softly said.

Sasuke put a hand on Neji's head and glared at Orochimaru.

"Go away." He snapped, but it only made Orochimaru laugh.

"Guards! Get Neji for me please." Orochimaru said to two guards who rushed to him.

Neji swallowed as he only held Sasuke tighter now. The guards now opened the cell door and walked in, and before Neji and Sasuke could react, one of them pushed Sasuke back and the other ripped Neji off of him, and then pushed Neji right into Orochimaru's arms.

"Here you go sir." He said, while the other hit Sasuke on the hit and pushed him onto the floor.

Sasuke groaned but struggled against the guards and threw one off him.

"Let go! Let Neji go right now!" Sasuke yelled. The guards now quickly stood up and locked the celldoor as Orochimaru held Neji tightly.

"Easy, I'm just going to give Neji a hand with his wound. Strip Neji." Orochimaru said.

"W-what?" Neji asked, frowning, as he struggled a little. "No, let go of me!"

"Don't struggle too much if you don't wanna die." Orochimaru said. "Now strip down."

"No! Let him go! You can't do this!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and tried to break the bars of the cell.

Neji stopped struggling now but just stared at Orochimaru, afraid. He wouldn't strip.

One of the guards now growled and hit the cell door, to get Sasuke away from it.

Sasuke didn't back away though, he only got more violent. Orochimaru grabbed Neji and pushed him in front of Sasuke, out of his reach though.

"I'll do it for you then." Orochimaru said and let his tongue lick Neji's neck. His hands moved down and started unbuttoning Neji's pants.

"No! Stop it! You bastard!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"Don't touch me!" Neji yelled, wanting to push Orochimaru away, but one of the guards grabbed him from behind and pushed his arms onto his back.

Orochimaru pulled Neji's pants down now and then his boxers.

"Poor, poor Neji." He said and then made the guard turn Neji around and bent over. "See that?" He asked Sasuke. "Isn't it a pretty little hole." He licked his lips now as he touched the ripped and torn flesh of Neji's entrance.

"No! Stop it! STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled furious. He could feel anger burn inside him, but he tried to hold it back.

Neji started shaking now.

"..Please don't t-touch me there anymore.." Neji softly said, closing his legs and trying to get up again, but the guard just pushed onto his back heavily and spread his legs again.

"I'm only going to heal it. So I have nice hole later." Orochimaru said and stroke Neji's entrance, putting energy in it for the entrance to heal. But he licked it as well and rubbed Neji's ass.

"Stop it! You can't do this! Let Neji go!" Sasuke yelled, hitting the bars harder and harder. If only he could break through.

Neji bit his lip now, closing his eyes. His head was red from shame now.

"..D-don't do that here.." Neji whispered.

"What the hell, what's happening!" Kiba's voice suddenly yelled from the cell next to Sasuke's.

"Kiba! Kiba don't look! You can't look!" Sasuke yelled, knowing Neji would feel horrible if anyone else saw this.

Orochimaru just continued licking and rubbing Neji's entrance, healing it slowly.

"..Please h-hurry up.." Neji softly said to Orochimaru.

"I will do this in the amount of time I want Neji." Orochimaru said and pushed his tongue in Neji's entrance now, healing it inside.

"Stop that! You're horrible! How can you do something like that!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up, scum!" One of the guards now yelled, furious, hitting the cell again. Neji meanwhile let out a fearful and uncomfortable whimper.

Orochimaru went on a little longer and then slapped Neji's butt as he got up.

"There, all done. Make sure it's nice clean when I get back tomorrow Neji." Orochimaru said smirking. "Guards, lock him back up." Orochimaru now walked away.

"You bastard! Leave Neji alone from now on!" Sasuke yelled.

"In here or in your room sir?" One of the guards called after Orochimaru.

"In here." Orochimaru said and then walked out of the dungeon.

"You'd better put him back here, you bastards!" Sasuke yelled.

The guards glared at Sasuke now and then opened the door, tossing Neji back in, and then closed the door, locking it, not bothering to dress Neji again.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji and held him close so that no one could see his lower body naked anymore.

"Now fuck off." Sasuke snapped to the guards.

"You continue with that tone laddie and I'll make sure you won't be having a voice anymore to put up such foul words again." The guard snapped and then stamped away. Neji meanwhile clamped himself to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the guards and then kneeled down and pulled up Neji's pants, putting it back on.

"..Are you OK? I'm so sorry.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji shook his head as he hugged Sasuke close again.

"..Don't be sorry.." He softly said. He was shaking.

Sasuke pulled Neji with him and sat down, putting Neji on his lap.

"I couldn't do anything." Sasuke said and held Neji tightly.

"..No one can." Neji softly said, burying his head into Sasuke's neck.

"Ey, what just happened?!" Kiba asked, sounding a bit angry.

"We had trouble with Orochimaru! Go wake up whoever is in your cell with you!" Sasuke said. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just wanted to be with Neji.

Kiba nodded as he started waking up Shikamaru, who was laying in the same cell.

Neji sighed as he hugged Sasuke close now, sighing.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair and softly kissed his neck.

"..We need to get out of here." He softly said.

In the mean time, Shikamaru was waking up.

"..Where the hell are we..?" He mumbled.

Neji nodded, as he caressed Sasuke's back by stroking over it.  
"We're in the dungeons of Orochimaru." Kiba explained Shikamaru.  
"The dungeons? We have to get out of here." Shikamaru said, sitting up straight.

"Itachi un!" Deidara suddenly called. He was in the cell across from Kiba and Shikamaru's.

"..Yeah?" Itachi's voice asked from somewhere in the back of the dungeons. He had just woken up.

"Itachi where are you un!" Deidara yelled, grabbing the bars and looking around desperate.

"Here!" Itachi replied.

"Oh jeez, why am I in a cell with 'you'?" Hidan snapped, as he woke up too.

"Why are you over there while I'm over here!?" Deidara yelled, panicking.

"..Where are Neji and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're in the cell next to us." Kiba said, nodding his head towards Neji and Sasuke.

"Good." Shikamaru said relieved.

"Itachi answer me un!" Deidara yelled, panicking even more.

"What did you say?!" Itachi's voice sounded.

"Would you shut up!" Another voice yelled, one of the other prisoners too. "If you continue the guards will come and beat us all up!"

"But I need Itachi un!" Deidara yelled, as if the other prisoners would understand that.

"Just be quiet Deidara." Shikamaru said.

"..Eh.. so what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know.." Shikamaru said, thinking.

"..I want Itachi un.." Deidara said, looking upset.

"Oh shut up." Hidan said, sighing. He sat against the wall, annoyed. "All we can do is wait until someone comes. We won't be able to get out of here anyway."

"Well no one is gonna come save us you know." Shikamaru said. "We have to break out of here."

"But we can't." Deidara said.

"Exactly." Hidan said. "So let's at least wait until we've regained our energy, we still have poison in our veins."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't think of a way out." Shikamaru said.

Hidan sighed, still annoyed, deciding to just not speak anymore. Neji meanwhile had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"Do you think they will let Itachi in my cell?" Deidara asked, pouting.

"I don't think so." Hidan said, leaning back against the wall. "Stop whining and try to rest a little. We got a fierce battle waiting for us."

* * *

That evening, Sasuke and Neji had roughly been dragged out of their cell by four guards. One guard was holding Neji, two were holding Sasuke, and the other opened the door to the throne room now. Orochimaru was sitting on a big thrown which was at the end of some stairs with the leftovers of some humans decorated at the sides.

"Here they are, sir." The guards said and tossed both Sasuke as Neji on the floor. Their hands were bound behind their backs. Neji frowned as he moved himself up, so he could sit on his knees.

Sasuke did the same and glared at Orochimaru.

"What do you want!?" He snapped. Orochimaru looked down on the two and smirked.

"Now now, be patient. I just thought you would want to see me give Neji a nice present hm." Orochimaru said and dismissed the guards.

The guards nodded to Orochimaru and walked out of the throne room, closing the door behind them. Neji frowned, looking at Orochimaru. He already felt that whatever that present was, he wasn't going to like it.

"Touch Neji again and I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru laughed again and got up.

"I won't do anything to Neji. Yet. I'll just give him this beautiful necklace." He walked down the stairs now and stopped in front of Neji.

Neji looked up to Orochimaru, swallowing. What was Orochimaru planning?

"..Sasuke calm down." he said to Sasuke, knowing Sasuke was flipping.

Sasuke wanted to start yelling but kept his mouth shut, giving out a groan. He had to stay calm.

"Good boy." Orochimaru said smirking and then put a black necklace around Neji's neck.

"There, isn't that pretty."

Neji looked at Orochimaru, frowning. The necklace Orochimaru had put around his neck was very tight, and fit just well around his neck. He couldn't help but feel like a dog now.

"What is it for?" Neji asked.

"You are my pet Neji." Orochimaru said smirking. "I shall explain. 'You' my dear boy, will be my servant from now on." Orochimaru said to Sasuke.

"Over my dead body I will!" Sasuke spat.

Neji frowned.

"Leave Sasuke out of this." He snapped to Orochimaru. "And don't call me a pet."

"Oh but you are. And didn't you notice I did this all just to gain him. Anyhow, you two 'will' do as I say. Because you see, Neji here is wearing my necklace. Do something wrong and 'this' happens." Orochimaru said and snapped his fingers.

Neji let out a soft gasp as the necklace suddenly moved tighter around his neck, so there was no space between his neck and the necklace anymore.

"..W-what?" He asked, confused about everything Orochimaru had just said. "What do you want Sasuke for?"

Orochimaru snapped his fingers again and the necklace loosened again.

"Are you telling me you wanna choke him! Fucking bastard, don't you dare!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh calm down. I'm not gonna choke him, no. 'If' you won't obey me though, a little snap of my fingers and chop, Neji suddenly is a head lighter." Orochimaru said and laughed.

Neji got an angry look onto his face now.

"How can you do this to him!" He yelled, furious with Orochimaru. "You're horrible! I'd never even have thought of something like this!"

"Oh but Neji, I think you should watch out as well. I mean, it's 'your' head we're talking about after all." Orochimaru said, smirking broadly.

"You fucking bastard! If you hurt Neji I will kill you on the spot!" Sasuke yelled.

"..Sasuke it has no use." Neji now said, but still glared at Orochimaru. "Those words do him nothing but pleasure."

"But he can't do this!" Sasuke yelled to Neji.

"Well of course I can. Now, you be my servants and it'll all be fine." Orochimaru said and untied Sasuke and Neji.

Neji looked at the ground now.

"Sir, dinner's ready." One of Orochimaru's servants said, who came in the room and bowed for him.

"Good. Neji, you will eat with me. Sasuke, go serve me my dinner." Orochimaru said and handed Neji his arm, smirking.

"I'm not going to serve your food!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji looked at Orochimaru and then swallowed, as he took Orochimaru's arm with a bitter look on his face. He then looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke... please don't protest like that, it has no use." Neji said. "Believe me, if you continue, Orochimaru 'will' cut my head off. Or at least do something horrible to me. And I know you won't like that either."

"Fine.." Sasuke snapped.

"Go to the kitchen then. My other servant will guide you." Orochimaru said and then took Neji with him to the dining area.

The servant bowed to Orochimaru and then took Sasuke's arm and dragged him with him, towards the kitchen. Neji walked with Orochimaru now, and then sat down next to Orochimaru.

"Why Sasuke?" He asked.

"Why Sasuke, why you? Oh so many questions and so little answers. For you at least." Orochimaru said and smirked as he drank something that looked like blood in a whine glass.

"I demand to know what's going on." Neji snapped, glaring Orochimaru.

"Well if you must know Neji, you must promise to keep a secret. And I think you will know what will happen if you don't." Orochimaru said and traced the necklace with a finger.

Neji breathed in deeply as he looked at Orochimaru as if he was going to kill him, but then nodded.

"Tell me." He said. He just needed answers now. There were so many questions in his head.

"Well I think you and I both know Sasuke has some special powers." Orochimaru said as he took another sip.

"Since the temple you mean?" Neji asked, as he nodded. He looked at the glass. Was Orochimaru really drinking blood?

"Yes exactly. Although, he really had all those powers before. They just had to be awakened. Well, those powers will help me greatly." Orochimaru said.

"..So you chose me to become your husband so you could keep Sasuke under control?" Neji asked, frowning.

"To use his powers yes. I will dispose of both of you when I'm done." Orochimaru said.

"Why do you want to marry me then?" Neji asked, frowning. Orochimaru really was psycho. He could just keep him here as a prisoner as well.

"A psycho now hm? That's not really nice. You see Neji, I just want to have some fun with you. And by marrying you, I can make poor Sasuke suffer. In case you didn't notice, he uses his power when angered." Orochimaru said and sipped his whine or blood or whatever it was again.

"Some fun?" Neji asked, though he almost spat at Orochimaru. "In torturing Sasuke and raping me?"

"Oh, watch your mouth now. I am a psycho after all." Orochimaru said and laughed. At that moment, Sasuke walked into the room, grumbling and holding two plates.

Neji glared at Orochimaru and then looked at Sasuke, worried. When Sasuke came to put the plate down, he quickly made some room on the table for him.

"Are you alright?" He softly asked him.

"I'm fine.." Sasuke softly said back.  
"Tu-tu-tu. No talking by the servants. Now get out of here. I want to have some fun with Neji dear." Orochimaru said, grabbing Neji's chin and licking his lips.

"Why you.." Sasuke spat angry.

Neji looked at Orochimaru and then looked at Sasuke, with a warning look. Then his eyes changed into a softness, slightly nodding to Sasuke.

'Go Sasuke, I love you.' Neji's spirit softly said to Sasuke.

Sasuke calmed down now, but before he could even try to think something back, Orochimaru blocked him.

"No talking like that either. Now go." Orochimaru said and Sasuke gave Neji a last look before leaving.

Neji watched Sasuke go, hoping he would be fine, and that Orochimaru would let them stay together this night again. He then looked at Orochimaru, wary, waiting for whatever Orochimaru wanted to do to him.

"Well Neji, eat up. It's specially made for you." Orochimaru said as he started eating.

Neji frowned. So Orochimaru was going to leave him alone now? He only said that to make Sasuke feel bad? Neji looked at his plate now.

"Can I sleep in Sasuke's room tonight?" Neji asked.

"Room? You could hardly call it a room hmm." Orochimaru said. "You can sleep there tonight, so I can come steal you away in the morning."

Neji glared at Orochimaru but decided to stay silent as he started eating. Anything if Orochimaru wouldn't touch him again.

"...It's good." Neji said, frowning. He had expected roasted human corpses or something.

"So Neji, happy with the things I've told you?" Orochimaru asked after they had eaten in silence for a while.

"Happy is a big word, but it makes by head clear." Neji said. He finished eating now.

"Ah, well good. Because there's more to it, but I won't let you in on that secret." Orochimaru said.

"Do as you please." Neji said and then looked at Orochimaru.

"Oh, well in that case, I will have you sleep with me tonight." Orochimaru said and smirked.

Neji glared at Orochimaru now, feeling a hint of fear going through him but it quickly took place of anger.

"As I said, do as you please." Neji snapped. "But I don't understand what you're doing wasting your time with wearing yourself out and hurting me, while you could rest too to put more effort in winning this war of yours."

"Oh but now that I have Sasuke, I win my war by hurting you." Orochimaru said and gave out a laugh. "Isn't that funny."

Neji looked away now and then took a sip of his wine, or whatever it was. It tasted strange. He looked at it now.

"What did you put in my wine?" He asked.

"Blood. Get used to that Neji." Orochimaru said and smirked.

Neji's mouth was set in a firm line now, as he put the glass down and breathed in deeply. This was getting creepier every minute. He breathed out now.

"Can you bring me to Sasuke's cell now?" He asked, looking at Orochimaru. He could always hope Orochimaru would have forgotten what he wanted to do with him now. Feeling Orochimaru trying to read his mind again, his now strong spirit blocked Orochimaru out of his head. He kept looking Orochimaru straight in the eyes, with a hard look in his eyes.

"Well, just because you have guts, I think I can let you go tonight." Orochimaru said and smirked. "You have to wait in the cell for Sasuke though. I'm not done with him."

Neji suddenly glared at him.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" He yelled as he stood and slammed his hands onto the table, looking at Orochimaru furiously. "I'd rather have you fuck my brains out then having you even touching a hair of Sasuke! Leave him alone!"

"Oh now now Neji, I'll screw your brains out later. I won't touch him, I just need to see him for a little longer." Orochimaru said.

"You'd better." Neji snapped to Orochimaru, as he sat down again, panting from his anger. He was surprised of himself. He'd never expected himself to get so angry at hearing that someone would hurt Sasuke.

"Now, I called a guard to come get you and put you in your cell. Go have a nice fuck with your boyfriend tonight, because you won't be able to for a long, long time after that." Orochimaru said and laughed again.

"You bastard." Neji said, glaring at the Lord, while a guard now entered the room.

"Sir." He said, bowing to Orochimaru. "You called me to bring your fiancée away?"

"Yes. Take him to his cell. Now." Orochimaru said and grabbed Neji's head, kissing him, sticking his tongue in Neji's mouth.

Neji let out a protesting moan but remembered Orochimaru's earlier words, and decided to not struggle and wait until it would be over. The guard now readied some shackles and waited for Orochimaru to be done.

Orochimaru pulled back now and then took a sip of his 'whine', smirking.

"Take him away, and after that, bring in the new servant boy." He said.

Neji glared at Orochimaru, while the guard tied his hands.

"Yes sir." He said, bowing to Orochimaru, and then he grabbed Neji and took him with him. He walked to the dungeons with Neji, and when he arrived there, sought up Sasuke's cell, where Sasuke was sitting now. He walked to there and untied Neji. He then opened the cell and pushed Neji in.

"Boy, Lord Orochimaru requests you in the throne room." He said.

Sasuke ignored the guard and got up, grabbing Neji.

"What did that bastard do to you?" He asked stern, looking at Neji.

Neji looked at him now.

"Nothing special." He said. "He threatened me but when I got the guts to tell him what I think about this all, he said he appreciated that of me and would leave me alone tonight."

"So we can be together for the night as of now then?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to listen to the guard and hoping he would just go away.

"Tonight yes." Neji said, nodding. "He probably wants me with him tomorrow, starting early in the morning."

"Time's up boy, come with me now or punishment will follow for the both of you." The guard snapped now.

Sasuke was silent and then gave Neji a kiss. He didn't want Neji to be hurt because of him so he walked to the guard and let him tie his hands.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sasuke said to Neji.

Neji nodded to him.

"I love you." He said as he sat down onto the bed and watched the guard take Sasuke with him. He sighed. He hoped Orochimaru would leave Sasuke alone.

When the guard took Sasuke into the throne room, Orochimaru was still sitting at the end of the long table, sipping his glass of blood. He smirked widely when Sasuke entered.

"My, that was quick." He said. "Sit down, sit down." He moved his hand to a seat at the other side of the table. The guard now untied Sasuke and bowed to Orochimaru, and Orochimaru waved him away.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru for a while and then walked to the chair and sat down, then kept his glare on Orochimaru and stayed silent. He had nothing to say to the bastard. Yet.

"My, can't you look dangerous." Orochimaru said, smirking. He then grabbed his glass and took a sip out of it. "You probably wonder why you're here hm?"

"I don't, but I guess I have to listen to you anyway." Sasuke snapped, still glaring at Orochimaru and not about to stop any time soon.

"You do." Orochimaru said, smirking. "Else dear Neji will have to face ugly consequences. Speaking of my fiancée, I need your help tomorrow night. You'll be getting your first big mission. You'll be my assistant while I make love to my beautiful pet." He smirked widely now, having an evil and crazy look in his eyes, as he poured himself some more blood.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled getting up. "You're insane! I won't assist you when you do 'anything' to Neji! You're sick! Mental! I won't do it!" He yelled, looking at Orochimaru furious.

"Tch tch." Orochimaru said, as his smirk even widened, as he shook his head. "You might think of me as someone who's insane, but in fact, I am very smart. I have big plans. But those are not of your concern. What 'is' of your concern, is if you want to help me tomorrow or if you want us both to go back to your cell and let me activate the little collar dear Neji is wearing right now?" He brought up one eyebrow and widened his eyes a little as he saw Sasuke's almost desperate expression. "Sit down my boy."

Sasuke groaned and sat down.

"...Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at Orochimaru. He really was mental. How could he think that he could help in the rape of the one he loved?

"Oh just handing me some objects I could use." Orochimaru said, letting out an evil laugh as he saw Sasuke's expression. "Oh little boy, get used to it. You'll finally end up really strong. Perfect for my army."

"What are you talking about? I'll never be part of your army. And helping 'you' rape Neji is not gonna make me stronger." Sasuke snapped. "You really are mental."

"It will make you able to keep your emotions in." Orochimaru said. "And watch your tongue boy, else I may even reconsider cutting off some parts of your lover's body tomorrow." He licked his lips now. "And how I would love that. I'd love to drink more of his blood." He let out another evil laugh now, while he kept looking at Sasuke's reaction. He saw how Sasuke was trying to stop himself from attacking him. Interesting.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trembling from anger.

"..I promise you I'll kill you some day." He growled to Orochimaru.

"We'll see about that my boy, we'll see." Orochimaru said, smirking. "You are dismissed now. Go have a good time with him, before I come to get him. I already look forward to a delicious breakfast. Maybe I'll even take a bite of him." He grinned, as a guard came forward to take Sasuke with him again.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and glared at Orochimaru.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled, his eyes flaring black just for a slight moment before he took a deep breath and it faded again.

"Think of what you're saying my boy, be careful." Orochimaru said, laughing. "Your boyfriends' fate lies in your hands."

"...Fine." Sasuke said after a moment of silence. He gave Orochimaru another glare before the guard bound his hands.

"See you tomorrow." Orochimaru said and laughed evilly, while Sasuke was being taken away.

Sasuke groaned as the guard brought him to his cell and threw him inside before locking it. This was horrible. He didn't know if he could do this without completely freaking out and going mental.

"..Sasuke?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke. He had been laying on the bed but now sat up.

Sasuke was silent and then dropped to the floor, sitting down on it and burying his head in his arms. How could he face Neji now? How could he say he had to help Neji get raped? How could he even say he loved Neji if that was what he had to do?

Neji frowned and then quickly sat next to him.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, worried.

"Nothing.. Just.. please don't look at me.. Don't talk to me.." Sasuke softly said as he turned away from Neji.

"..What? Why not?" Neji asked. "Sasuke.. honey, please.. what did he say to you?"

Sasuke was silent. He couldn't tell Neji. He couldn't look at Neji. It was all too horrible. He wanted to die right here and now. Anything would be better then to help someone rape Neji.

Neji sighed, as he pulled Sasuke in a hug. He didn't knew what else to do. He didn't knew what Orochimaru must have said or done, but it couldn't have been pleasant, for Sasuke to be in this state now.

"Neji please don't... please.. I beg you.." Sasuke said as he felt tears come to his eyes. He wanted to push Neji away, but yet he wanted to grab him and never let go. He felt so horrible.

"..Sasuke tell me what happened." Neji said, frowning.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then suddenly started crying.

"..H-he wants me to.. give him s-stuff when he... r-rapes you.." Sasuke cried out and pushed Neji away now, walking to the other side of the cell and leaned against the wall, hitting it with his fists.

Neji looked at Sasuke, shocked and perplexed. He didn't knew what to say for seconds.

"..Sasuke.. that's not your fault." He finally managed to bring out.

"Yes it is! It is my fault! I'm horrible! I agreed! I had to, he would kill you or hurt you if I didn't! But really.. what's t-the use.. He'll hurt you.. I can't do anything about it.. I have to help him.. God just kill me please.." Sasuke cried.  
"..Sasuke.. I.. I don't really know what to say but.. you chose for the right thing." Neji said. "It shows that you don't want to lose me, that you even want to go through the most horrible pain ever to let me stay alive. Please.. I know you feel bad about this, but I'm not angry at you.. we have to go through this together."

"..N-no we don't... I'm horrible, I can't do this.. I just wanna die.. I don't know what t-to do.." Sasuke sobbed.

Neji bit his lip as he hugged Sasuke again.

"...If you'd rather want me to die Sasuke.. then I'm willingly to give my life up on you." He said, kissing Sasuke's neck. "...It's Orochimaru's fault, not yours.."

Sasuke pushed Neji away and then pushed him into a wall.

"I don't want you to die! I want you to be happy!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face and breathing heavily.

Neji frowned and then touched Sasuke's face, wiping his tears away.

"I will be, once we get out of here." Neji said. "And for that to succeed, we need to become strong. We have to face situations like this. It's horrible, but we can't do something about it."

"..I c-can't... I can't hurt you.." Sasuke sobbed, shutting his eyes tightly.

Neji sighed, as he held Sasuke close and sat down on the bed with him, shushing him. This was going to be a long night..

"..I'm s-sorry.. I shouldn't be the one crying.." Sasuke sobbed, trying to stop. He was just so upset. After not having seen Neji for a while, putting up with an evil Neji for a week, he had hoped things would be ok. Now he even had to hurt Neji.

"It's always better to be the one that gets hurt then the one who has to.." Neji softly said. "In cases like these.. Please Sasuke.. calm down." He stroke through Sasuke's hair now.

Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed down just a little.

"..I'm sorry.." He softly said. "..I wish this was all over.."

"..Me too.. but we will get out of here, I believe that.." Neji said, giving Sasuke a kiss on the head. "..Let's try to sleep now.."

Sasuke gave Neji a small smile and then pulled him into a hug.

"..I love you.. I really don't know what I would do without you.." He softly said.

Neji smiled back.

"Thanks.." Neji said. "I can't live without you either.. and I love you too. But you already know that."

"I know.." Sasuke said softly kissed Neji's neck. He just wanted to spend as much time with Neji as he could.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke slowly woke up, opening his eyes. He felt warm and once he looked up, he saw Neji sleeping. Sasuke laid his head back down on Neji's shoulder and smiled a little. It had been so long since they had woken up like this.

"..Neji.. honey.. are you awake?" Sasuke asked.

Neji moaned a little and then he slowly opened his eyes. He then saw Sasuke and smiled.

"..Now I am." He said.

"Good." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss. "Did you sleep a little?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." Neji said. "What about you?"

"A little." Sasuke said. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I snapped."

"It doesn't matter Sasuke, you were just startled." Neji said, as he shook his head. He then sighed. "I hope he won't come earlier then in the evening." He looked at Sasuke and then kissed him, after some silence.

"He'll probably come soon though.. But I hope so too." Sasuke said as he broke the kiss for a moment and then continued, stroking through Neji's hair.

Neji softly moaned as he pulled Sasuke closer and laid his arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss. He had missed that.

Sasuke moved his legs a little so he was sitting on Neji now and massaged Neji's chest. It had been far too long since they had last done this.

Neji pulled Sasuke on top of him and stroke through Sasuke's hair. How he loved this kiss.. it was wonderful to finally feel it again. Sasuke's warmth, Sasuke's softness.. it was so different then the roughness and cold from Orochimaru.

Sasuke slowly moved his hands in Neji's shirt and kept massaging his stomach and chest. He just loved how Neji felt. He wanted to never stop touching Neji.

Neji softly moaned, as he moved his hands over Sasuke's back, massaging it. He knew this moment would probably be over soon, but he wanted it to take forever. He felt so comfortable, even now they were laying in a cell with lots of people who could look at them. It was because he was with Sasuke he was comfortable.

Sasuke broke the kiss now and started kissing and licking Neji's neck, softly sucking on it sometimes.

"..I love you.." He whispered as his hands roamed over Neji's body.

"I love you too.." Neji whispered back, enjoying Sasuke's kisses. He sighed. "I wished we could still be together.. like we used to be."

"We will be once we get out of here.." Sasuke softly said and pulled up Neji's shirt, starting to kiss his chest.

Neji nodded, as he pulled up his shirt more, sighing in pleasure. He let his hands crawl over Sasuke's skin as well. When he heard footsteps above them, meaning someone was coming, Neji kissed Sasuke deeply, stroking through Sasuke's hair again. He wanted to enjoy this moment as good as possible.

Sasuke moaned as he kissed back and stroke Neji's chest again, rubbing it and massaging it. He didn't want this to be over, but he knew it would soon enough.

Neji let his hands slip into Sasuke's pants, massaging the flesh a little and now broke the kiss, giving Sasuke some love bites. He wanted to mark Sasuke, and wanted Sasuke to mark him. So they could show Orochimaru that they weren't possession of Orochimaru, but of each other.

Sasuke looked at Neji and somehow just knew what Neji was thinking. He started giving Neji love bites as well, in his beck and on his chest. He moaned as Neji massaged him and moved a hand in Neji's pants as well, rubbing the flesh.

Neji moaned loudly now, as he grabbed Sasuke's head, just laying his hand on top of it.

"..C-continue.." He softly said, trying to ignore the door he heard open, at the end of the dungeon.

Sasuke nodded and kept rubbing the bulge in Neji's pants as he kept giving him love bites and hickeys all over. If Neji was anyone's, he was his and never Orochimaru's.

Neji softly moaned, as he kept his hand on Sasuke's head.

"..I love you so much.." He softly said.

"I love you too.. I'll always love you.." Sasuke said back and then continued again, giving Neji a hickey on his nipple. He loved marking Neji. Everyone should know who he belonged to. He rubbed a little harder now, wanting to hear Neji moan more.

Neji let out a loud moan now, obeying Sasuke, without even knowing that Sasuke wanted it.

"..G-god.. Sasuke." Neji gasped, blocking away the sound of footsteps that were coming near.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Neji a little rougher now as he grabbed Neji's length and started stroking it. He wanted Neji to at least feel good now.

Neji softly moaned, as he pulled Sasuke's pants down. He pulled down his own as well. Fuck Orochimaru. Fuck everyone. He just wanted to be with Sasuke now. And he wanted sex.

Sasuke laughed a little and then continued kissing Neji. He threw Neji's pants away and sat down between his legs. Pulling up Neji's butt he broke the kiss.

"You s-sure about this?" He asked.

"..Yes.. q-quick, before he's here.." Neji gasped, nodding to Sasuke. It seemed like whoever it was that entered the dungeons, was enjoying himself somewhere in the back of the dungeons.

Sasuke nodded back and then pushed into Neji, moaning. Oh god it felt so good. All because it was Neji. Sasuke slowly started to rock his hips, moving in and out of Neji.

Neji let out a soft moan, and then started to move with Sasuke. God it felt so good.. it felt like heaven. Sasuke managed to hit his pleasure point, as always.

"..Hmm Neji.." Sasuke moaned as he started moving faster. He wanted Neji to come before anyone could break them apart. Make sure he was still the only one Neji enjoyed.

Neji started kissing Sasuke again as he spread his legs some more, wanting to feel Sasuke better.

Sasuke pushed in deeper now, hitting Neji's spot and rubbing every part he could reach. He kissed back roughly, moaning into Neji's mouth.

Neji groaned and put his arms around Sasuke's neck again, kissing him deeply. He kept pushing his hips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke moaned loudly now as he thrusted harder and harder. Just a little more and he was sure they would both come.

Neji gasped and panted.

"..A few m-more.. thrusts.. hn.." Neji moaned.

"..Hn.. Y-yes.." Sasuke moaned back and moved faster now, giving thrust after thrust, hitting Neji's spot. He closed his eyes. So close..

Neji moaned loudly and then came, as Sasuke hit his prostate really hard. He called out Sasuke's name.

As Neji came, he tensed and another thrust made Sasuke moan and come inside of Neji. It felt so good.

"..T-thanks.." Neji softly said, panting.

"..D-don't thank me.." Sasuke moaned back, panting as well as he laid down on top of Neji.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and put his arms around him. He kissed Sasuke in the neck now. He then heard the footsteps again.

"..He's coming.." Neji said, after he had gotten his breath back.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered to Neji.

"Well. Let's go." The voice neither of the two had wanted to hear, said.

Neji shook his head to Sasuke and sighed.

"..I'll dress again." He said.

Sasuke nodded and got off Neji, pulling up his pants again. He then glared at Orochimaru.

"Been busy I see." Orochimaru said and smirked.

Neji ignored Orochimaru, as he put on both of his pants as well, and then put on his shirt. He sighed and then gave Sasuke a kiss.

"I love you." He said, and then walked to the celldoor, as Orochimaru opened it.

"Good boy, now come along you two." Orochimaru said and grabbed Neji's arm. Sasuke groaned and followed Orochimaru as they started walking.

Neji obeyed Orochimaru, walking with him and when Orochimaru offered him his arm instead of dragging him along, he accepted the arm.

"..I was wondering." Neji said all of a sudden. "Why did you capture our friends as well?"

"Because I wouldn't want anyone trying to come get you out of here." Orochimaru said smirking.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. At least Orochimaru didn't want to hurt them.

"And I believe one of them is a relative of Sasuke. That could help, if you remember what we talked about yesterday." Orochimaru said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but didn't speak.

Neji looked at Sasuke, worried, and then looked at Orochimaru again.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To a special room of mine." Orochimaru said and smirked.

**A/N: Second horrible rape scene. Skip if you can't handle it. You can read again after the next line. **

Neji frowned, as they were now walking down some stairs. They ended up in a small room, with a bed in it, and some tables that were full of all kind of objects that were related to torture and sex. On the wall were weapons as well, and shackles and leather straps. Everything you could imagine. Neji felt his stomach twitch as he saw this and his breath got caught in his throat for a moment.

Sasuke looked around the room and felt himself becoming sick. 'This' was where they had to do this...? These were the tools Orochimaru wanted him to hand over? What kind of sicko was he?

"Isn't it a nice room?" Orochimaru asked and laughed as he closed the door and locked it.

Neji swallowed now. He felt fear slowly starting to take over.. but he wouldn't panic. He just couldn't.

"..Are you sure you want this?" He asked Orochimaru, trying to get out of it.

"Of course I am. Now strip." Orochimaru said smirking as he dropped his coat and was fully naked. Sasuke groaned and glared at Orochimaru.

Neji frowned and then swallowed, as he started to take his clothes off.

"...You're crazy.." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Ah and it's so much fun being crazy." Orochimaru said, licking his lips. Once Neji was done undressing, Orochimaru pushed him on the bed and started licking him. Sasuke looked away.  
Neji looked up to Orochimaru, with a bitter but fearful look on his face.

"What exactly do you reach with this?" Neji asked, moving away from Orochimaru's tongue slightly and putting his face to the other side when the tongue reached his face.

"Sasuke you'd better look." Orochimaru said and smirked at Neji, knowing that Neji knew the answer to his own question from it. His hands moved to Neji's butt now and started scraping it.

Neji bit his lip as he felt Orochimaru's nails opening his skin and moved away from them. He had no idea how far he could go with struggling, but he just wanted Orochimaru to leave him alone. He laid down onto his side, while pushing away Orochimaru's hand softly.

"Oh dear Neji, do you really want to die so badly?" Orochimaru asked smirking. "Because you know we can arrange that."

"Don't you hurt him." Sasuke snapped.

"..You didn't tell me not to struggle." Neji softly said, and then his breath got stuck in his throat as he saw Orochimaru's body changing again, forming the tentacles. He now noticed that Orochimaru was getting hard.. would it be that when Orochimaru's organ got hard, his body changed?

"I didn't, because I like it when you struggle and I can make you scared. Now Sasuke, give me the dildo over there." Orochimaru said as he pointed to a dildo with spikes on it. Sharp ones.

Neji frowned as he felt himself becoming afraid, and he quickly crawled away from Orochimaru.

"..Please don't use that on me.." He said, a look of terror in his eyes.

"Oh but I will. Sasuke, now." Orochimaru said as he pulled Neji back and traced the necklace he had on as a warning for the both of them.

Sasuke bowed his head and walked over to the dildo, grabbing it with shaking hands. He could never forgive himself for this. He handed the thing to Orochimaru.

Neji started shaking as he looked at Orochimaru in fear.

"..Y-you won't be able to use me anymore if you put t-that in me.." He said, trying to save himself from the pain that was about to come.

"Oh I can use you as many times as I want, in all the ways that I want to." Orochimaru said smirking and then without warning, pushed the dildo inside, making Sasuke shudder and look away.

Neji let out a yelp of pain now, as tears sprang into his eyes. God it hurt. It hurt so much. Neji felt everything tearing and his entrance started to bleed like mad. Neji groaned in pain as he grabbed the mattress, panting heavily. God... to think Orochimaru was only beginning..

Orochimaru smirked as he started licking the blood away and pushed the dildo in deeper, turning and pulling it out before thrusting it back inside of Neji.

"Doesn't that feel great Neji?" Orochimaru asked.

Neji started crying heavier now, as more blood came.

"..N-no.. oh god.. hng.. please stop.." Neji managed to bring out, arching his back in pain and tossing his head back.

"Oh no yet, I'll just leave it inside as we'll go to the next thing." Orochimaru said smirking.

"Sasuke, bring me the gag. Right now." He told Sasuke, who moved slowly and shakily and grabbed the thing, handing it to Orochimaru.

Neji pressed his eyes tightly shut now, and bit his lip, drawing blood.

"..G-get it out.." Neji groaned.

"Oh no Neji, you just enjoy it for a little longer." Orochimaru said smirking and now gagged Neji with the gag, which was a leather strap.

"There, no more talking for you." He said and then suddenly pulled out the dildo in a way that was the most painful.

Neji let out a scream now, but it was muffled away by the gag. His body shook heavily now. He swallowed, and brought his hands up, shaking, to get the gag off, but then remembered what Orochimaru had said and placed his hands next to his head instead, sobbing heavily. He just wanted it to be over.

'Please stop....' He let his spirit say to Orochimaru. He wanted this to stop, but he even wanted more badly that Sasuke would be able to leave.

"Oh no Neji, I won't stop." Orochimaru said. "Sasuke, bring me the anal balls. Yes the large ones." He said and Sasuke hesitated. The anal balls Orochimaru was talking about were.. far too big. They were at least ten centimetres wide at the end. Sasuke shook as he grabbed the thing and gave it to Orochimaru.

"Now, let's stretch you up." Orochimaru said smirking.

Neji started shaking even more now, as he shook his head. He closed his legs, clenching his eyes tightly shut. He moaned into the gag and crawled back on the bed again as Orochimaru neared him again.

"I thought you didn't want to die." Orochimaru said and pulled Neji back, inserting the first and second ball.

"There, doesn't that feel good?" Orochimaru asked and pushed in the third.

Neji let out more screams of pain, as he started to breath so fast that he started hyperventilating. He was losing so much blood... It hurt so much and he felt so weak.. he just wanted to pass out.. but it was like he couldn't. Something just kept him awake.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he heard Neji scream and started to shake even more. This was horrible. How could he do this? Why didn't he just interfere with it? Neji was in so much pain and it was all his fault..

Orochimaru now pushed in the last two balls and started moving them.

"Ah yes, that feels good hmm. Pain is good." Orochimaru said and laughed a little.

Neji's leg shot out now, to kick Orochimaru. He was going by instinct now, blind from the pain. He was hyperventilating, and was now trying to get the gag off, while he suddenly kicked Orochimaru off of him, tears of pain still running down his face.

Sasuke put his hands before his mouth and wanted to run to Neji and help him, but Orochimaru got up and glared at him. He pushed Neji down.

"Give me a rope. One with some spikes." Orochimaru said smirking.

"..N-no please.. He's hurt.. please just let him go now.." Sasuke said, feeling tears spring to his eyes from seeing Neji like this.

Neji was struggling against Orochimaru now, screaming through the gag. It just hurt 'so' much. He clenched his eyes shut again, and then suddenly laid still, panting heavily. He kept shaking though.

"Good boy. Sasuke now." Orochimaru said and Sasuke handed Orochimaru the rope. Orochimaru tied Neji up tightly. He then pulled out the balls painfully again.

"Well look at that, so beautifully stretched." Orochimaru said and smirked as he moved his fingers over the stretched and heavily bleeding entrance.

Neji let out a moan, still sobbing, as he panicked again and let out a fearful yelp, struggling again. Suddenly, the door opened and a guard entered.

"...You called me sir?" He asked, after he had stared at the scene for some seconds.

"Yes. Hold the boy and make sure he watches everything. I want him to see what he has done to his love." Orochimaru said smirking and then suddenly rammed into Neji with his enlarged cock.

"But first, Sasuke, bring me that strange looking dildo with the box attached to it." Orochimaru said. Sasuke looked around, almost crying as he walked to the thing. It had a string, attaching the box to the dildo. He handed it to Orochimaru who was removing the gag from Neji's mouth. He then started thrusting into Neji, making Sasuke look away.

Neji let out another scream now.

"S-STOP IT!" He yelled, desperate. He'd never been in so much pain. The guard now walked to Sasuke and then pushed Sasuke's arms onto his back, painfully tight. He tied them up with shackles and when he was done with that, he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pressed a knife against his throat, moving Sasuke's head so Sasuke was looking at Orochimaru and Neji.

"You'd better obey." He snapped to him.

Sasuke swallowed as he looked at the scene. He hated this. Maybe it was better if he died. But somehow... He couldn't. He had to stay alive to make sure he could get Neji out of this place.

Orochimaru now pushed the dildo into Neji's mouth and put it on. It gave off electric shockwaves and he turned it on high. In the mean time, he kept thrusting into Neji, enlarging his cock with every thrust.

Neji kept screaming and crying, his body moving wildly now, as he tried to get loose. He tossed his head back, ramming it against the wall. And he did so again. He hoped that he would just lose consciousness. The pain was maddening, he had the feeling that he was dying. The guard meanwhile grinned a little, enjoying what was going on.

Sasuke started shaking massively now and tried to get out of the guard's grip.

"S-stop! Please stop! You're killing him! S-stop!" He yelled, tears starting to stream down his face. He couldn't look at this. He couldn't allow this. Neji was in so much pain. It was horrible.

But Orochimaru didn't stop. He put in two more of his cocks in Neji's entrance and kept thrusting as he turned the electricity of the dildo higher, making it go throughout Neji's entire body as he laughed loudly.

Neji screamed at the top of his lungs, and suddenly he fell still, staring at the ceiling, panting. His voice was gone, and his body was too weak to keep struggling. The only thing that he did was making choking sounds, since he could barely breath anymore.

"Sir." The guard now said. "If you want to use him again, you should stop now, perhaps."

He kept holding Sasuke in place though.

Orochimaru didn't react as he kept pounding into Neji and then let out a moan and came inside and over Neji. He quickly pulled out after that, turning back to normal and grinning. He then put on his coat again.

"Yes I know that." He said. "Take them both to their cells. I will heal the boy later." He walked out of the room now, giving Sasuke a final glare.

"..N-no! You have to heal him now! Come back! Dammit come back!" Sasuke yelled, crying now.

The guard now growled and pulled Sasuke with him, once Orochimaru was gone.

"Shut up moron." He snapped, and then loosened Neji, flinching a little as he got an electric shock from Neji's body, and then tossed Neji over his shoulder. He then walked to the cells and tossed Neji off his shoulder, onto the ground, and then untied Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke into the cell as well and then closed it, locked it and walked away.

Neji was laying on the floor now, slightly shaking, with his eyes half closed. His body felt numb from the pain. He breathed slowly, not able to do more.

Sasuke kneeled down next to Neji and touched him, getting a shock as well. He was still crying.

"..I'm s-so sorry.. Please t-tell me you're.. not g-gonna die.. please.." Sasuke said. Not caring how many shocks he would get, Sasuke pulled Neji up a little and carried him to the bed, laying him down there.

"..I'll s-survive it.." Neji whispered, his voice croaking. He was still losing so much blood..

".. I'm so sorry.. I'm the worst person ever.. I'm s-sorry.." Sasuke said and sat down on the ground next to the bed, putting his face in his hand, crying and sobbing. He was so overwhelmed, so disgusted by himself. So upset that this had happened to Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke but his vision blurred.

"..I love you S-Sasuke.. remember that.." He softly said, before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

But Sasuke wouldn't remember it. He didn't want to anymore. He wasn't good enough for Neji.. And all he could do was cry about it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's safe again!**

Three days later, Neji woke up from a world of darkness. He felt like he had been unconscious for weeks. He softly moaned and opened his eyes, expecting heavy pain, but was surprised when he didn't feel any. Had he been healed..? He sat up, and noticed there was a blanket thrown over him. He quickly pulled it around himself and frowned as he saw Sasuke, sitting in a corner.

Sasuke had been sitting there for two days now, having big eyes and just staring at the floor, shaking. He had his legs pulled up and was mumbling things to himself. After Neji had passed out, Orochimaru had come in and healed him. After that he made sure the images haunted Sasuke every single day.

Neji now stood and walked towards Sasuke, frowning. He then carefully moved his hand and pulled up Sasuke's chin.

"..Sasuke?" He asked, worried.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then pushed Neji's hand away softly.

"..Stay away from me.." He said, looking to the floor again. He couldn't face Neji.

Neji flinched as he felt the touch and quickly took a step back. He swallowed, as he kept looking at Sasuke.

"..I'm sorry.." He softly said. "..Are you alright..?" Of course Sasuke wasn't alright. But Neji just needed to hear Sasuke talk.. just needed to know how bad Sasuke's state was now.

"..Go away.. I'm not worth it.." Sasuke softly said, taking deep breaths. He couldn't do this. He had wanted Neji to just hate him forever. It was so much harder when Neji was trying to reach out to him.

"..It's not your fault it happened Sasuke.." Neji softly said, as he sat down in front of Sasuke, making himself little.

"..Go away.. please.." Sasuke said, turning away from Neji. "..I'm not worth you.."

"..Don't say that.." Neji softly said.

"Go away Neji...please.." Sasuke said. "..I'm horrible.. I shouldn't even be alive.."

"..Sasuke it's not your fault, he forced you." Neji said, frowning.

"..I did it.. And I didn't do anything to stop it. Go away.. please.." Sasuke said closing his eyes and burying his head in his arms.

"You couldn't do anything.." Neji softly said.

"..I couldn't do anything.. to help you.. you're right.. So please hate me.." Sasuke said, taking deep breaths as he felt Orochimaru entering his mind.

"..I'll never be able to hate you." Neji softly said.

"You have to.. Oh god no.. Not again.." Sasuke said as he grabbed to his head and widened his eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Neji asked, worried.

"Go away! Leave me alone please! I can't take it anymore!" Sasuke yelled, tears springing to his eyes. All those images. He never wanted to see them ever again, but Orochimaru printed them in his mind, playing it over and over again. And Sasuke was trying so hard not to use his powers, but it was so damned hard to keep it up.  
Neji frowned and then suddenly entered Sasuke's mind, spotting the image of himself getting raped there. Neji closed his eyes for a moment, but then let his spirit go to Orochimaru's, and pushed it out of Sasuke's head firmly.

'Leave him alone!" His spirit yelled, and then blocked Orochimaru, who tried to come back. He made a firm shield in Sasuke's head, using Sasuke's own spirit for it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Neji confused.

"..What did you do..?" He asked. The images were gone. And he knew Orochimaru had been far from done.

"I blocked him out of your head, I can't stand seeing you in so much pain." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..Don't do that.. It was punishment, I deserve it.." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke stop saying things like that." Neji said, frowning. "If it's someone's fault that you're in this mess, it's mine, because I called for your help back then. It lead you to trade yourself for me and walk right into Orochimaru's trap."

"Of course you asked for help, you needed help." Sasuke said. "'I' walked into his trap and 'I' helped him do those things.. I'm just a horrible, horrible person.." Sasuke said as he quickly wiped some tears away.

"Sasuke snap out of it." Neji said. "You were 'forced' to do those things, else you would have to loose me. Sasuke please, stop thinking it's your fault."

"..But it was.. I can't.. I don't know ok.." Sasuke said, staring at the floor.

Neji swallowed now, and then wiped away some of Sasuke's tears.

"..I'm not angry at you and I don't feel like you're the guilty one." Neji softly said. "That's what I want you to know."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then grabbed Neji's hand softly.

"..You're too good for me.." He said and then looked at Neji.

Neji flinched a little at the touch again, and then smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm not. I just love you." Neji said.

"..Are you afraid of me?" Sasuke asked, noticing the flinch. Was Neji just saying things?

"..I just.. panic a little when someone touches me, I think." Neji said, frowning.

"..Should I just not touch you then?" Sasuke asked, quickly letting go of Neji's hand. He didn't wanna hurt Neji again.

Neji shook his head.

"It's just the shock, I'm not afraid of you." Neji softly said. "..I'm afraid of 'him'."

"..I won't let him hurt you again." Sasuke said. "I promise." He was sure he wouldn't. He knew his powers were almost on their highest. Just a little more and he could handle Orochimaru.

"..I just gave him a chance to get angry at me again." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I shoved him out of your mind."

"Shikamaru and I have been planning an escape. He won't hurt you." Sasuke said.

"You have?" Neji asked.

"Yes.. Because.. do you remember those powers?" Sasuke asked.

"..Yes I do." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke.

"Well.. I've been saving them up.. Every time I got angry, I kept those powers inside. We think it makes them stronger." Sasuke said.

"..So you think you can handle Orochimaru in the end?" Neji asked.

"Yes. And I just need a little more saved up. I can feel it's almost on it's highest point." Sasuke said nodding.

"..That would be great." Neji said, nodding, as he smiled a little. "It would mean we'd be free."

"..Yeah.." Sasuke said and smiled sadly. He had been hiding something else from Neji as well. And it was pretty hard to do so.

"..What's wrong?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said and gave Neji a smile. "I'm just glad things will be fine soon."

"Me too." Neji said, nodding. He smiled at Sasuke and gave him a small kiss on the mouth.

Sasuke softly grabbed Neji's head to kiss him back, making his kiss longer. He was glad Neji was back to normal, at least somewhat.

Neji kissed back, laying his hands on the back of Sasuke's head as well.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly. God he once again never wanted to let go. But sadly enough, someone walked through the dungeons and stopped in front of their cell.

"Ah, I see you're both back to normal." Orochimaru said.

Neji finished the kiss and then just looked at Sasuke, not being able to look into Orochimaru's eyes anymore.

"We are." He said.

Sasuke looked back and grabbed Neji's head, pulling him close to him. He glared at Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I don't think I like you two together." Orochimaru said smirking and opened the celldoor, walking to the two.

Neji held onto Sasuke tight now.

"Leave us alone." He snapped, but sounded afraid.

"Oh I will. After this." Orochimaru said and smirked as he grabbed Neji's head, and before either of the other two could do anything, Orochimaru send a spark into Neji's body.

Neji frowned, but then realised what Orochimaru was doing. Orochimaru was.. turning him evil again.

"..No.." He softly said, with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh yes Neji." Orochimaru said and smirked, sending more sparks through Neji's body. Sasuke frowned and then pushed Orochimaru away, pulling Neji away from him.

"Don't touch him." He snapped.

Neji pushed Orochimaru away as well now, and stood.

"..I want to get out of this cell." Neji softly said, as his head started to hurt. He looked at Sasuke, swallowing. "He's making me evil again.."

Sasuke looked at Neji shocked.

"..N-no he can't. You were back to normal." Sasuke said.

"Oh yes, because I let him. Now, I want him by my side." Orochimaru said and smirked. "Come here Neji. It won't take long before you will turn fully evil again. It will take a lot less time now. Maybe just a couple of minutes."

Neji swallowed, as he walked to Orochimaru. He had to get out of the cell, else he'd hurt Sasuke again.

"..I'm sorry Sasuke.." Neji said. "..We'll be together someday."

"Good boy." Orochimaru said smirking. "Now, I just wanna tell both of you something. You see, I will make Neji pregnant today."

"What!?" Sasuke yelled, his eyes wide.

Neji looked at Orochimaru now, a look of terror on his face.

"..You're not..." He said, not believing this. So his vision was true?

"Oh yes I am. And you will like it as well. I can see your eyes are turning black." Orochimaru said and laughed.

"You leave him alone! You can't do this!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji grabbed the bars of the cell tightly now as he started breathing heavier, his eyes were changing indeed. They were getting darker every second, and his skin was getting paler.

"Turn him back to normal right now!" Sasuke yelled furious. "Turn him back and don't you dare touch him!"

Orochimaru just laughed as he knew it wouldn't take long before Neji would be evil.

Neji pushed his head back and let out a moan, as he grabbed the bars even tighter. Then, his head slowly sank back and he stared at the ground, panting. His eyes were fully black now.

"Turn him back you fucking bastard!" Sasuke yelled once again, pointing to Neji. He was trying his best to not go mental on Orochimaru. But it was so hard right now.

"Shut up!" Neji snapped to Sasuke all of a sudden.

Sasuke looked at Neji shocked.

"..W-what?" He asked. Was Neji evil already?

"Ah, welcome back." Orochimaru said smirking.

"You're making too much noise." Neji said as he rubbed his temples. He then looked at Orochimaru. "Let's get out of here, I refuse to be in the company of that loser any longer."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then suddenly launched forwards, pushing Orochimaru against a wall, making it crack in some places.

"You turn him back to normal this instance!" He yelled furious, his eyes turning completely black for a moment.

"Leave him alone!" Neji yelled now, as he pushed his hand into Sasuke's chest, and to his own surprise, he send Sasuke flying back into the cell door.

Sasuke gave out a moan and groaned when he got back up. He looked at Neji startled, but then glared at both of them.

"I'm not leaving him alone, he will turn you back!" Sasuke yelled and wanted to attack Orochimaru again.

"And I said, leave him alone." Neji snapped, narrowing his eyes. "I demand you to stop, NOW!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks now, not able to move on. What the... what was going on? Sasuke looked at Neji confused and shocked. Orochimaru now started laughing.

"Splendid! So it is true!" He laughed.

"Why can I stop him?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes even more, as he looked at Orochimaru.

"That's because his power demands someone to be able to stop him. Oh dear Neji, you were never supposed to be his lover. You're supposed to be his master." Orochimaru laughed. Sasuke's eyes widened. His master? Neji? But.. was that true? He did remember Itachi saying something about someone who was able to control him. Now that he thought of it.. Neji always did..

"Am I?" Neji asked, and then suddenly a smirk crossed over his face. "So he's supposed to be under my command hm?"

"Exactly. That is exactly why I need you my sweet, sweet Neji." Orochimaru said smirking.

"So you want me to command him, so he can do what 'you' want hm?" Neji asked, looking at Orochimaru with a sarcastic smirk.

"Of course you can use him too my dear boy." Orochimaru said and smirked back.

"..W-wait Neji.. Please snap out of it.." Sasuke said.

"What will I get back for it?" Neji asked, looking at Orochimaru cocky. He ignored Sasuke.

"You can rule the world beside me." Orochimaru said smirking.

"Say no Neji, that's not what you want.." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Orochimaru now, thinking.

"I want more powers." He then said.

"More powers? Like what?" Orochimaru asked, liking Neji's bluntness.

"Powers where I can hurt others with." Neji said. "So I'll be strong enough to lead an army."

"You have Sasuke my dear boy. You can do anything with him." Orochimaru said.

"Neji please snap out of it.." Sasuke softly said, worried.

"That's true." Neji said, looking at Sasuke and then smirked. He walked up to Sasuke and pushed him against the wall. "You hear that? You're my little slave from now on." He smirked, licking Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke pushed Neji's head away and groaned.

"I'm not your slave and I know you don't want me to be." Sasuke snapped.

"Of course I do, you're hot enough." Neji said, smirking. "Keep still, little Sasuke." He smirked even wider as he saw Sasuke's body fell still. He softly bit Sasuke's neck now, laughing a little.

"Now now Neji, don't spoil your slave. Besides, we are supposed to make a baby now." Orochimaru said smirking as Sasuke whimpered. There had to be a way to snap Neji out of this..

"Who said I'm able to make babies?" Neji asked, turning around a little.

"I can make you have babies Neji." Orochimaru said.

"You do?" Neji asked. "And you want to have babies with me now, hm? Why is that?"

"Because then we would have a powerful son to enter the throne when I will be too old to do so." Orochimaru said.

"Don't you think I'm young enough then?" Neji asked, as he turned around with a smirk. He walked to Orochimaru and touched his chest. "I'm only twenty."

"I know that. But someday, you will get older as well. Now is the perfect time to make a new leader." Orochimaru said and smirked.

"Hmm.. if you say so, I'll give you a child." Neji said. "If you say I'm able to."

"You will be." Orochimaru said. "So let's go. You can order your slave around later."

"Sure." Neji said, smirking, as he took Orochimaru's arm. "I'll get you later." He said to Sasuke, grinning.

"Neji please don't do this.." Sasuke said as Orochimaru and Neji walked out of the cell and locked it. "..I love you, don't do this.."

"Well sadly for you, I don't love you." Neji said, smirking. "You're not worth me, at all."

Sasuke walked to the bars and held them, looking at Neji. Orochimaru and Neji walked away now and Sasuke looked to the floor. He had failed again... He seemed to do that a lot lately. Luckily.. he wouldn't be able to anymore soon.

* * *

Three weeks later, Sasuke was being guided to some kind of room by a guard. He had been alone in his cell for all that time, only seeing Neji when he needed something or wanted to order him around. It hadn't been pleasant, but Sasuke had to obey. He was now led into a room where Neji was laying on a bed, being examined by someone Sasuke didn't know. What was this?

"Can't you hurry it up?" Neji snapped to the person. His shirt was pushed up and his pants were pulled down a little.

"I am sorry sir, but this takes some time." The person said. He was making humming noises as he examined Neji.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea, ask Lord Orochimaru." Neji snapped to Sasuke, glaring at him.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke snapped to Orochimaru.

"You are here because we will see if Neji is pregnant with me or not. I thought you would want to know." Orochimaru said, acting innocent yet guilty at the same time as he smirked.

"Ah well..." The person, apparently a doctor, said.

"What is it?" Neji snapped to the doctor, as he sat up a little.

"Well, I am afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said, stopping with the examination.

"What is it then." Orochimaru snapped as well and Sasuke stared at him.

Neji frowned now, looking at the doctor as well.

"Yes, what is it." Neji snapped.

"I am afraid you can't get pregnant at all. You're not fertile." The doctor said. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. But Orochimaru snapped.

"What?" He spat at the doctor.

Neji sat up fully now, pulling up his pants and pulling down his shirt.

"What do you mean I'm not fertile?" Neji asked, frowning. "I thought everyone could get pregnant?"

"Well, you can't. Sometimes something is wrong with the body that it can't make babies, even if you wanted to impregnate a woman you wouldn't succeed. You're not fertile." The doctor said, he then suddenly let out a yell and as he looked down, saw snakes biting his legs.

"Thank you for that news doctor. I'll make sure nobody will ever see you again!" Orochimaru snapped furious.

Neji frowned as he stood and then walked to Orochimaru.

"Calm down, he couldn't know this." He said, frowning. He grabbed Orochimaru's arms now.

"Oh maybe he couldn't, but he will still pay." Orochimaru snapped and moved his hands. Suddenly a big snake appeared which swallowed the doctor whole, then retreated.

"There. Now I will have to deal with you." Orochimaru snapped to Neji.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes. "It's not my fault I'm not fertile. I'm a male after all."

"Which means you are completely useless. I won't need you anymore now." Orochimaru snapped, and put his hand on Neji's head, making him normal again.

Neji frowned and then let out a soft moan, grabbing to his head. He stood there for a minute, and then jumped back from Orochimaru, startled that Orochimaru had touched him.

"Now die you worthless piece of shit!" Orochimaru said and activated the necklace Neji had on.

Neji looked at Orochimaru in shock as he gasped and grabbed to his neck, as the necklace was tightening around his neck.

"..D-don't! Hng.." Neji gasped, as he tried to get the necklace off.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru shocked and then pushed away the guard holding him, throwing him to the other side of the room.

"Stop that right now!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to Neji and tried to get the necklace off as well.

"Get back here boy!" Orochimaru yelled. "He deserves to die!" He brought Sasuke closer to him, and hit him hard in the face. Neji now let out a whimper, as the necklace already started to cut into his flesh.

"No he doesn't you fucking bastard! YOU SHOULD PAY!" Sasuke yelled and suddenly started glowing as his eyes got pitch black all over. He was releasing his power.

"You stop that right now or I'll let the necklace go even faster!" Orochimaru hissed, glaring at Sasuke furiously.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's necklace and broke it, pulling it off Neji's neck. He kept glaring at Orochimaru and then started throwing everything that was in the room towards Orochimaru.

Neji fell down onto the ground now, gasping, as he grabbed to his neck. Orochimaru hissed at Sasuke and then started to let his snakes stop the things Sasuke threw at him.

Sasuke growled as he pulled a wall out of the building and threw this against Orochimaru's snakes, killing all of them on the spot. He then dropped down a piece of the ceiling.

Orochimaru jumped back, glaring at Sasuke, and then quickly left the room, planning on fleeing.

But Sasuke hit another wall and the castle started trembling. Things were starting to cave in and Sasuke followed Orochimaru, throwing pieces of castle to him.  
"Get back to that useless piece of shit, if you want to safe him." Orochimaru hissed, as he ducked every time a piece of the castle was send to him.

"Ha! You really think I would leave if I didn't think he would be safe!" Sasuke roared, his voice sounding lower and it was like an echo was in it.

"No! I made sure the dungeons opened! Everyone will be free you fucking bastard! FROM YOU!" Sasuke yelled and threw more things to him, then blocked Orochimaru's way.

Orochimaru growled as he turned around now and then let out a yell. He suddenly changed into a monster, nearly three times as big as he already was, with snakes on his body.

"You don't scare me!" Sasuke yelled and brought the ceiling down on Orochimaru, before throwing a wall to him.

Orochimaru growled, as he made a wall of snakes. They blocked the wall. Orochimaru let out a moan, when his snakes were wounded heavily.

"You won't win!" Sasuke yelled and ran towards Orochimaru, throwing rocks of the wall to the snakes and squashing them with it.

Orochimaru let out a scream as he was hit by one of the rocks, and quickly used his tongue to heal himself. He then pushed his arm forwards, and snakes came out of his sleeve, racing towards Sasuke.

But Sasuke pushed another part of the ceiling down on them and jumped over the rubble. He launched towards Orochimaru, throwing him back against the high wall of rocks. He let out a battle scream and moved another wall towards Orochimaru, about to squash him between the two.

Orochimaru hissed and jumped up and then bit his finger and put his hand on the ground, summoning a huge snake, which hissed and destroyed the wall, by hitting its body against it.

Sasuke yelled as he was summoning more and more power now and then hit the floor, cracking it and making the snake, Orochimaru and himself fall down with the floor, to a lower level of the castle.

They crushed down right into the throne room. Loud hissing was to be heard, as the snake had fallen down first, and the destroyed walls had him captured in all the dirt and dust. Orochimaru growled, as he let his snakes once again attack Sasuke.

Sasuke ran forward, towards Orochimaru and crushed the snakes with pieces of rocks that came from below. He now jumped up and went above Orochimaru, then crushed every part of the lever above them come down.

The rocks came down and then it was silent. Deadly silent.

Sasuke dropped down, panting heavily and looked at the rocks that had come down on top of Orochimaru. He waited.. but there was no sound.

"Man, you did it!" A low voice cheered now.

Sasuke turned around and saw Kiba, the wolf version, running towards him. But Sasuke couldn't smile. The rest followed Kiba.

"You're awesome!" Kiba said, grinning widely.

Sasuke looked around and spotted Neji, almost completely unharmed. Sasuke smiled a little and then dropped to the floor. He laid there, unmoving.

Neji frowned, as he quickly went to Sasuke.

"..Are you alright?" He asked, as he turned Sasuke onto his back. The look in his eyes softened as he saw Sasuke was unconscious. He probably was too tired.

But Sasuke wasn't unconscious. He wasn't breathing anymore.

"Is he OK un?" Deidara asked as the rest reached Sasuke now.

Neji frowned now and then panicked as he noticed Sasuke wasn't breathing. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's head and then started to give him mouth to mouth treatment.

"..What is it? Is he..?" Deidara asked, worried. Shikamaru sighed.

"..He's gone.." He softly said.

"No, he's not!" Neji yelled, as he got tears in his eyes. Itachi meanwhile stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. He stopped breathing. Sasuke couldn't be dead.

"..He is.. He knew he would die.." Shikamaru softly said. Deidara put his hands before his mouth.

"What are you saying?" Itachi snapped at Shikamaru, as he got tears in his eyes. Kiba was staring at Sasuke in shock, not believing it.

"NO! Sasuke don't you dare to be dead!" Neji yelled now, starting to cry.

"..We had a talk three and a half weeks ago.. about his powers.. He was saving it up to become stronger, my thoughts were that he would die if he would release its full potential.. He said it was ok as long as he could save everyone.." Shikamaru said.

Deidara now got tears in his eyes as well.

"The fucktard told us to not say anything to you or Neji, Itachi." Hidan said, rubbing his temples.

Kiba bit his lip as he changed into a human again and then sat down onto his knees.

"SASUKE I DEMAND YOU TO COME BACK!" Neji screamed to Sasuke, holding him tightly. "DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE ME ALONE, AFTER ALL OF THIS! Don't..." Neji sobbed the last thing, breaking down.

Deidara let some tears fall now. Sasuke didn't respond. He just laid in Neji's arms, motionless. His face was pale as well.

"..I don't think that will help.." Shikamaru said.

Neji let out a cry of sadness now and buried his face into Sasuke's chest, sobbing, holding him close.

Kiba started crying because of Neji now, and Itachi put his hand in front of his mouth, clenching his eyes shut.

Shikamaru looked away now, trying to stay strong. Deidara grabbed Itachi and hugged him.

As everyone was crying a moan was suddenly heard and then Sasuke suddenly shot forward, taking deep breaths.

Neji looked at Sasuke startled now.

"You're alive!" He then yelled, as he launched himself into Sasuke's arms, holding him close.

Sasuke coughed his eyes big as he softly grabbed an arm of Neji.

"..I..I t-thought I was dead.." He panted. It had been cold and dark just a second ago. How could he have returned?

"..We thought you were too." Kiba said, as he wiped away his tears. Everyone stared at Sasuke, surprised, but happy.

Neji kept crying.

"..I thought I l-lost you.." He sobbed. He then grabbed Sasuke's head and planted a kiss onto his lips.

"..I thought so too.." Sasuke softly said, not knowing what to think. He just stared at Neji and then hugged him close.

"Thank god you're still alive." Itachi said, sighing.

"..How come I am though?" Sasuke asked, still confused as he held Neji even tighter. He felt so warm now, so unlike what he had felt when he had been dead.

"I have no idea, we all thought you were dead." Kiba said, frowning.

"It was because Neji ordered him.." Shikamaru said. Sasuke now closed his eyes. To be honest, he didn't care. Things were over now. Orochimaru was the one who was dead and he back with Neji and the others.

Neji frowned and looked at Shikamaru.

"Do you really have to ruin the mood now?" He snapped, still crying, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair.

"I'm just saying why he's back." Shikamaru said. He was glad though. Sasuke never deserved to die.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's head and kissed him. No one would ever pull them apart now, he was sure. Not even death.

Neji grabbed Sasuke close as well, kissing back.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed Neji for a little while longer and then broke it. He got up, pulling Neji with him, but almost stumbled over. Obviously, he was still weak.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, worried.

"Y-yeah. Just a little, you know.. weak is all." Sasuke said and smiled. "Thanks for keeping things secret.." He said to the others.  
Neji looked at Sasuke, sighing, as he pulled him closer.

"..I think we should go home un.." Deidara softly said as he took Itachi's hand and smiled at him. He was glad Sasuke was alive as well. Especially for Itachi and Neji.

Itachi sighed.

"We should." He said, nodding.

Sasuke held himself up by leaning on Neji now.

"I love you.." He told Neji.

"I love you too." Neji said. "..I want to sleep."

"I can change into something big and we can go home." Kiba said.

"You sure you won't get too tired?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can sleep soon." He said.

"I'm sure." Kiba said with a smile, as he gave Shikamaru a small kiss, while they started walking out of the castle, or, what was left of it.

Neji smiled back.

"I know." He said, nodding.

Shikamaru smiled and once they got outside he sighed. They were safe.

"Itachi I'm sorry I told everyone not to say anything.." Sasuke said.

"I understand your reasons, Neji and me would have become furious if you would have told us." Itachi said.

"You wouldn't have allowed it." Sasuke said and smiled. He then turned to Neji again and gave him another kiss.

"..Please don't order me around so much anymore.. I don't wanna feel like your slave ever again.." He softly said.

"..I never meant it like that.." Neji softly said as he bit his lip.

"I know that.. I just realised I listened to you because you had control for all those years.. I wanna do the things you like because I love you." Sasuke said and smiled a little.

"I thought you did, for all those years.." Neji softly said. "..But I just.. forced you."

Sasuke grabbed both of Neji's hands and intertwined their fingers. He put Neji's hands on his back and looked at him.

"I know I did it because I love you. I wanna make sure you do." Sasuke said.

Neji bit his lip again as he pinched into Sasuke's hand a little.

"...I love you too." He said.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Neji again. He knew Neji loved him and he knew he loved Neji. Orochimaru had been wrong. Neji wasn't supposed to be his master, but he was supposed to be his lover. Always.

* * *

A month later, Sasuke and Neji were laying on the couch, Neji on top of Sasuke. After they had gotten away from the castle of Orochimaru, everyone had settles down in the village where Itachi and Deidara lived. Except for Hidan, he had gone back to his ruin. Shikamaru and Kiba were living together still and so were Itachi and Deidara. Everyone was happy. And that counted for Neji and Sasuke as well. Sasuke kissed Neji's head now, smiling.

Neji smiled, as he gave Sasuke a kiss back.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Neji." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair. He was so happy they had survived this.

"..Good.." Neji said. "Now go make me some tea." He said, laughing a little. He then frowned. "Er, I mean.. do you want to make some tea for me?"

Sasuke laughed a little and gave Neji another kiss.

"I would love to. Don't worry about it Neji. You can order me sometimes." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Neji said, smiling a little.

"Don't be. I know you just say it because it's a habit. I don't want you to watch your words with me." Sasuke said as he got up smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that." Neji said, nodding. "I really don't mean to order you around."

"I know you don't. Because you love me. And I like doing what you say because I love you." Sasuke said and gave Neji another kiss again and then walked to the kitchen.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and sighed. This month had been a hard month for the two of them. Neji kept trying to not order Sasuke around, and he had had to get used to Sasuke's touches again, since he was still a little shaky with those. But they were doing a lot better now.

After a little while Sasuke came back again with a cup of tea for both of them. He sat down on the couch and handed one to Neji.

"I'm really happy we're still together Neji.. Just so you know." Sasuke said.

Neji accepted one cup.

"Thanks." He said. "And me too." He smiled and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

Sasuke smiled and put an arm around Neji, holding him softly. He pulled him back so Neji was laying again his chest a little, but sitting up enough to drink. Things had had been rocky for them, but Sasuke was so sure they were supposed to be together.

Neji sighed, comfortable. He was glad they finally had peace. Someone placed them together to keep Sasuke under control, but... probably to give him a partner as well. So they would both find love. And they would keep it. Until the end of their days.

* * *


End file.
